


Supernatural's Alternative Season 8

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley sided with Leviathan Richard Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: My Alternative Season 8 Storyline starts with Supernatural Season 7 Episode 22: There Will Be Blood.At the cabin, Sam was typing on his laptop at the table, Dean sitting on the sofa reading the notebook in which Kevin translated the Word of God."Stronger than ever. Now, while you two have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark. The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts." Bobby was starting to concern Dean.Dean left the bathroom and Dean sat down at the table opposite to Sam after pouring himself a glass of whiskey."Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time." Sam turned the laptop around to show Dean an article titled "Roman Acquires Sucrocorp."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 1: There Will Be Blood

Gloria Jane, a CNN Reporter, was very nervous. She was going to meet Richard Roman, one of the richest, most powerful and, apparently, most handsome, men in the country. Then, to calm down, she thought of her family, her mother, father, younger sister, and, she smiled as she thought of him, her fiance. He was such a goofball, Gloria didn’t know why she said yes. Except, the truth was, she did know, she loved the goofball.

She looked at the time on her phone and, after a moment's debate, she decided to call him. The phone rang three times before he picked up the call.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Came his cheery voice. "Aren't you at work? I thought you were meeting Richard Roman today."

"I am, I just- I got nervous and decided to call you."

"You'll do great! Don't worry about it so much!" He waited a few seconds before saying, "You know, today kinda sucked since I left home. Alexa is in a bad mood so she making everyone's lives a living hell, but now that I've heard your voice, probably the best day of my life, well, other than when I get to see you in person or when you said yes."

“I have to say, you have gotten a lot smoother since highschool. Remember when you used to say the cheesiest pickup lines as a form of greeting?” Gloria teased, a big smile plastered on her face.

“Hey! You loved those pickup lines!” Then after a few seconds of silence, "Listen, I gotta get back to work, Alexa is brutal, but I'll talk to you in a few hours?" He said apologetically, his voice lilting at the end.

Gloria smiled softly. "Yeah, talk to you in a few. Bye Rory, love you."

"Love you too sweets," She could almost picture him kissing the screen of his phone. She shook her head lovingly before hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket.

She felt much better. Even if Richard Roman came right now Gloria didn't think she would be nervous at all.

“Richard Roman is here!” One of the crewmembers shouted and Gloria’s nervousness spiked. 'So much for that plan.' She thought to herself. She took in a deep breath to calm down as the CEO was getting his touch up done.

She continued to take deep breaths and looked through her cue cards as she recalled the questions she was going to ask when a hand touched her shoulder. One of the crewmembers, Ana if Gloria remembered correctly, was standing behind her.

"You're live in 5 minutes," she said, clipboard in hand.

Gloria smiled at her. "Thank you, Ana," Ana smiled back and walked away to get Gloria's makeup artist.

Gloria pulled out her phone again to look at a picture of her family. "Wish me luck out there," she said, staring at them for a few moments. Her make up artist came to freshen her makeup so she put her phone in her suit pocket.

Once her make up was freshened up she walked out to the set and sat at her usual seat. Richard Roman was already seated but when he saw her he stood up. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before a cameraman, Kyle, counted down the seconds before they went on air.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Welcome to Business Watch, with our own Gloria Jane." She took a deep, calming breath while Phil introduced her.

"Thanks, Phil," Gloria said as she turned to face the young CEO. "And now we turn our attention to agriculture, where an unlikely personality has now come on to the scene in a major way. Richard Roman, a CEO whose company dominates the defence and aviation sectors, not to mention being a giant in the motivational-speaking world."

"What can I say, Gloria? I'm a multitasker." Richard Roman gave her and the audience what she assumed was a charming smile but it just creeped her out. She ignored it though, it couldn't have meant anything. She was just being paranoid.

"Clearly. And now you've recently purchased controlling stock in Sucrocorp – among the world's leading manufacturers in high-fructose corn syrup. It's a pleasure to have you with us, Richard." She didn't understand why he would want to buy Sucrocorp but then again, she wasn't a billionaire with lots of time on her hands.

"Please. 'Dick.'" Why he would want to call himself that, other than to be like a comic book character, she couldn't understand. If he had gone by that name as a child he must have gotten bullied a lot. Kids could be especially cruel.

"So, tell us, Dick, why the recent fascination with big foods?" She had to admit she was curious about his reason.

"Well, it's no secret we all love to eat, but now Sucrocorp will focus on eating well." Dick looked at the camera then back at her. It didn't make much sense to Gloria. How would unhealthy crap make Americans healthier? So she decided to voice her concerns.

"Help me connect the dots. How will pumping sweeteners into our system make us healthier?"

"One word – purity. We're dialling back the additives to deliver the highest quality all-American product you people deserve. America is for go-getters, folks who get off their butts and make it happen. And we need you just as healthy as you can be." Gloria had to admit, Dick Roman was a smooth talker. "Which is why we are diving whole hog into what keeps Americans living longer... and tasting better." 'That's strange,' Gloria thought. The way Dick said it didn't sound like he flubbed what he was going to say and it left goosebumps on Gloria's arms.

"You do, of course, mean to say the food will be tasting better." Gloria really hoped he was't a closet cannibal. That would be terrifying.

"That's exactly what I mean." He gave a sinister smile to the camera and Gloria decided she would be happy if she never met the man again in her life.

They continued their interview for a little while longer, with Dick giving strange, hair-raising, goosebump-inducing smiles the whole time and Gloria had never been happier when the producer said, "Cut!"

While Leviathan Dick Ronan speaks, we readers see

An overweight Teenagers (Chris Zylka, Thomas Dekker, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan), dressed in shorts and a singlet, sitting on a sofa eating Pies while watching television CNN.

Group of 18 Year Old Teenagers (Phoebe Tonkin, Britt Robertson, Shelley Hennig, Jessica Parker Kennedy, Nina Dobrev, Candice King, Kat Graham, Claire Rhiannon Holt, Nathalie Kelley, Torrey Joël DeVitto) in a convenience store slowly eating Small Pies while watching the Dick Roman interview by CNN Gloria Jane on the store’s television.

A Woman Only College ofwatching the Dick Roman interview on television.

Dick stood from his chair, looking every bit as arrogant as a multi-billionaire would. “That was a good interview, Ms. Jane, I hope we meet again soon,” Dick gave yet another eerie smile before taking her hand in a firm grip. He leaned into her and whispered breathily into her ear, “If I may, I think you smell scrumptious, my dear.”

Gloria stared at his back in shock as he sauntered away. ‘Hopefully this will be the last time I ever see him.’ Gloria thought as she went to go review the footage with one of the producers.

As Gloria was going home after a long day of work, she was pulled into an alleyway, a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream, kick, flail, anything that would get somebody's attention but no one came to help her. She bit the person's hand but it seemed to do nothing to her attacker.

The lack of air burned her lungs and after a few moments, she started to see black spots dancing around her vision. A few more seconds and the blackness covered everything.

After the interview, Dick ordered Susan to have a Leviathan replace Gloria and become their representative in the media while he examined the Word of God tablet.

He then went to see Kevin Tran, a young man who he had kidnapped to read the Word of God for him.

“Kevin. Dick. I'm very excited to meet you.” Dick smiled at the boy whose mouth was taped shut, hands tied behind his back, seated across the table from Edgar. “You nervous? Don't be. I'm your biggest fan.” He ripped the tape off Kevin’s mouth. “I brought you a present,” Dick said as he opened his briefcase and took out the Word of God. “What's that say, Kev?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin said defiantly.

Dick smiled at him. “Cute. Edgar?”

Edgar took out a knife and walked over to Kevin. Kevin whimpered in fear.

“Easy, Edgar. Don’t scare the boy.” The tone Dick said it in betrayed his words.

Edgar cut the bindings on Kevin’s hands. Kevin was shocked but he rubbed his raw wrists.

“You know, I've checked, Kevin. Number one in your class, winner of the Chad Kennedy top young scientist prize – all that on top of being Keeper of the Word. You're a clever young man.” Dick opened his briefcase and took out a laptop, opened it and slid it towards Kevin. “I'm confident you'll make the right choice here. But I see this is a negotiation.” He took an envelope out of his briefcase and slid that to Kevin as well. “Well, I will sweeten... the pot.”

“What is it?” Kevin said as he picked up the envelope. He opened it to see a recommendation letter.

“My sources tell me you're applying to Princeton. Letter of recommendation like that from a man like me – done.” Dick smirked thinking he had won the young man over. He was very wrong.

“I can’t do it.” Kevin had refused him! So Dick decided to try a different method of persuasion.

“I admire your gumption, kid. But I still think there's some wiggle room here. I tell you what – let's kick it up a notch. See if I can't change your mind. Edgar, that live feed up yet?” Dick smirked.

Edgar hit a button on a remote and footage of a Leviathan holding a knife to Kevin’s mother’s throat appeared on a large screen.

Kevin, worried and terrified for his mother, grabbed the laptop and started translating the Tablet.

Meanwhile, at the cabin, Sam was typing on his laptop at the table, Dean sitting on the sofa reading the notebook in which Kevin translated the Word of God.

“Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer.” Dean said, breaking the fragile silence.

“Okay, then what does it mean?” Sam inquired.

“Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right? So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story.” Dean took a swig from his bottle of beer.

“Look, I'm all for killing Dick.” He said, interrupting Dean’s little moment of relaxation. “I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just... drop dead?” It was a valid question but Dean’s brain was fried as it was. He didn’t need Sam’s well-meaning questions at the moment.

“I don't know. Maybe,” Like said earlier, his brain was fried. He didn’t want to think anymore.

“ But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate.” Sam reasoned.

“Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get.” Dean rebutted.

Dean decided he needed a break so he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he spit into the sink, the mirror above him misted over. When Dean exhaled, his breath was visible. He knew what that meant. He turned around to see Bobby.

“Hey, Bobby. How you feeling?” Dean said a little nervously. He hadn’t been expecting Bobby to interrupt him during his alone time in the bathroom.

“Stronger than ever. Now, while you two have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark. The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts.” Bobby was starting to concern Dean. He seemed more obsessed with this weapon than Dean had ever seen the man behave before.

“Which means...?” Dean had figured out the other two, it was Crowley and Cas, but the last one kept stumping him.

“You got to bleed an Alpha,” Bobby replied. Great, this weapon would never see the light of day to Cas and he decided to tell Bobby as much.

“But they're all dead. I mean, everyone we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whammied them all.”

Bobby and Dean argued about whose problem it should be and how to get the Alpha blood when Bobby got angry and, in his rage, cracked the mirror behind Dean.

“I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you boys will figure it out. Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away.” Dean didn’t believe what he said but he wanted so badly to believe that Bobby wouldn’t turn into a vengeful spirit that he turned a blind eye to it, just like he did with everything else.

Dean left the bathroom and Dean sat down at the table opposite to Sam after pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“Little FYI. Bobby's officing out of the john these days.” Dean warned his younger brother.

“Uh... awkward,” Sam said slightly distracted.

“Yeah, you're telling me. Uh, he does have some ideas about the weapon, though.” That got Sam to look up from his laptop.

“Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time.” Sam turned the laptop around to show Dean an article titled “Roman Acquires Sucrocorp.”

“What's Sucrocorp?” Dean said after reading the title of the article.

“They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread.” Sam explained.

“So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?” Dean wondered what the Leviathan’s motives were.

“And into grocery stores, Gas n' Sips, vending machines.” Sam continued for him.

“What can we do about it?” How they were supposed to stop people from buying food?

“Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it.” Great, that was just great. Right as Dean went to respond to Sam the laptop closed. Both Dean and Sam jumped.

“Like I said, uh, Bobby’s got some ideas,” Dean said instead to try and placate Bobby.

Dean explained to Sam what Bobby had told him and then the two brothers decided to summon Crowley to get his blood. Dean put a bowl down on a table that was set up with chalk symbols, a bottle of blood and candles. He sliced his hand with a pocketknife and let droplets of his blood fall into the bowl.

“Et ad congregandum eos coram me.” Sam chanted as he lit a match and tossed it into the bowl. Flames rose from the bowl and Crowley appeared.

“Hello, boys.”

“So, that's what all the "rumble, rumble" was about. Who translated it for you?” Crowley said after the brothers explained the situation to him.

“Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?” Dean tried to deter the conversation from Kevin.

“Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?” God, sometimes Dean really wanted to punch Crowley in the face.

“Well, then when?” Dean growled out.

“Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve.” Dean knew it would be best if he didn’t let Crowley know Castiel was still alive.

“Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no.”

“Don't worry about it. We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call.” Good, Sam was trying to get off of the topic of angels too.

“Fine. Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us.” Crowley said offhandedly.

“Whose authority?” Dean questioned.

“Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place.”

“And you know this how?” Why would Crowley know where another Alpha was?

“Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails.” Crowley said as he disappeared.

“Okay. Where?!” Dean yelled at the disappearing figure.

Flames rose on the table. As they died down, words were carved into the table.

“Hoople, North Dakota.” Sam readout.

The Winchester brothers, along with Bobby and his flask, headed out to North Dakota to search for the last Alpha

They stop by a Gas n’ Sips for road snacks and gas. Dean was leaning next to the trunk of the car as it filled with gas, Sam leaning against the passenger side when said made a motion with his hand to indicate drinking from a flask.

Dean, understanding what Sam was trying to say, took the flask out of his jacket pocket and put it into the car. Dean then hung up the gas pump and he and Sam walked towards the store.

“He seem angry?" Sam asked.

“Angry? Of course he's angry. If you were Bobby, wouldn't you be?” He didn’t want to have this argument with his brother again.

“But was he showing signs of fatigue, like – like fritzing?”

“No, actually, it was just the opposite. He said he never felt stronger.” Dean said in reply.

“That's what I was afraid of,” Sam said as they entered the store. “The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going full vengeful spirit. That's reality. We need to talk about what we're going to do with him.”

“Do with him?” Dean couldn’t believe it. They were doing this again. “Three weeks ago, you were – you were talking how this could work. And now – now you want to go Kevorkian on his ass?”

“I'm just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real-life example of Casper the Friendly Ghost. It's all basically poltergeists until a hunter comes along…” Sam said defensively. “I'm talking pure hatred, Dean. No humanity. I mean, he could... kill... possess people. I mean, Bobby could burn this friggin' building down. Look, if he goes off the rails –”

“Hey. Check out that guy over there. He seem a little out of it to you?”

The brothers look at a man in the aisle across from them who was pumping mustard onto a hot dog. They then turn to look at a woman who was staring at a refrigerator containing beer.

“Yeah, they – they look like, uh…” Sam’s brow pinched as he tried to remember where he’d seen people like that before. “…like those Turducken people. It's starting.” Sam picked up a can and read the ingredients. “It's the corn syrup. Everything in the store is laced with it.”

“Everything? Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?” Dean couldn’t live without his road food, he just couldn’t!

Sam held up a basket containing bananas and bottled water.

Kevin was typing on the laptop, next to which were the Word of God and Dick Roman’s recommendation letter, Dick stood behind him.

“That's some bracing prose you're putting down there, Kevin. You all done?”

Kevin nodded at him.

“You've done well. Princeton will be lucky to have you.” Dick was very pleased.

“What about my mom?” Oh, of course, he’d almost forgotten that humans were such sentimental creatures.

“Make the call,” Dick ordered Edgar.

Edgar took out his phone and made the call. “Release her. But stress the consequences of talking.”

“Kevin, I'm gonna request the pleasure of your company a tad longer.” He then turned to look at Edgar. “You, on the other hand, I need to drop in on an old friend.”

By the time the Winchester brothers made it to the Vampire Lair, it was night. Sam was in the passenger seat and Bobby in the back seat while Dean was looking through binoculars from the driver’s seat of the parked Chevy Impala.

“It's totally dark. I can't see inside.” Dean complained.

“Well, should we wait for daylight?” Sam suggested instead, but Bobby was too impatient.

“Hell no, we're not waiting. I'll scout it. See if we need to bring in the big guns.” Bobby flickered and disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at the empty back seat. Dean then looked at the house through binoculars again. Bobby reappeared a few moments later.

“Okay. Place is clear. But there's something you're gonna want to see.” Bobby said after he flickered back into existence.

Bobby, Dean and Sam entered a large room. Dean and Sam both carried machetes with them. They found three bodies laid out on a table. Dean leaned over to look at one of the bodies, which had pointed teeth and its face was badly burned around the mouth and neck. The body of the vampire beside it was also badly burned in the lower half of its face.

“You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?” Bobby turned to look and his brother and father figure.

“Only way I know is beheading,” Bobby said.

“Well, something didn't agree with them. Hey. Check out that wall. Something seem weird to you?” Sam spoke while walking over to said wall

“Yeah, see if you can find a switch or a lever or something,” Dean ordered while looking as well.

“Don't need one.” Bobby walked through the wall into a pink bedroom. A young woman was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with her back to Bobby. On the other side of the wall, Sam moved books on a bookcase. He picked one up titled “How To Serve Man.”

“Hey,” Sam said, getting Dean’s attention.

Sam held up the book for Dean to see and then pressed a button that was behind the book on the bookcase. Concealed doors in front of Dean sprung open, revealing Bobby and the young woman who got to her feet. Dean and Sam entered the room. The young woman, who was wearing a floral pink dress or nightgown and holding a teddy bear, took a step back against the mantelpiece.

“Dean. Machete.” Sam warned Dean. Sam and Dean sheathed their machetes.

“Hey. Look. We're not gonna hurt you. Okay?” Dean showed the girl his teeth. “No fangs. See?”

“We just want to talk,” Sam said, arms raised to seem as harmless as possible.

“I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store. A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these... things... ever since. At least until now.”

“Do you have any idea why?” Sam asked softly.

“I'm one of his special girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha, whenever he came. Wash me... give me my IV bags every day. It's my only food. So my blood's pure.” Was the young woman’s response.

“They've been doing this for, what, 12 years?”

“Well, don't worry, okay? We're gonna get you back to your mother. What happened to them?” Sam said, pointing at the bodies on the table.

“A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came, didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately.” The girl informed them.

“And the ones who didn't?” Sam questioned.

“There was only one. When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak.”

“You think maybe it's the corn syrup?” Sam asked Dean. “I mean, think about it. The Gas n' Sip was lousy with stoners. All ripe for the picking.”

“She did say it was an easy hunt.” Dean rationalized.

“Do you know where the Alpha is now?” Sam said, turning back in his seat to face the young girl.

“I don't know. Maybe. He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat.”

Sam took out his phone. When the young woman asked what the thing Sam was holding was Dean replied with, “That's, uh, that's Sam's douche tracker. Helps us find the Alpha. All we need's an address.”

“I don't know. But I remember things that maybe can help.” She looked hopeful.

“That's okay. Just do the best you can.” Sam said sympathetically.

A vampire with blood around his mouth entered the lair. He saw the open doors to the young woman’s room, walked in and looked around. He appeared alarmed at finding it empty. Someone spoke from the large room behind him.

“Finally.” The vampire’s teeth descended and he turned around.

”Where's your boss?” Edgar demanded the vampire.

The vampire rushed at Edgar and raised an arm to strike him. Edgar caught his hand and squeezed it. The sound of bones breaking rung through the air. The vampire groaned and dropped to his knees in pain.

“Let's try that again. Where is he?”

“Go to hell.” The vampire spat at the Leviathan.

Edgar smirked. “No. My neighbourhood is worse than that.”

Edgar’s teeth transformed into those of a vampire. He then took on the rest of the Vampire’s form. “Missoula, Montana.” He spoke in a deep, distorted face. ”Was that so hard?” This time when he spoke he spoke in his normal voice. Edgar backhanded the Vampire and the sound of flesh tearing was all that was left of the vamp.

The next day the Winchester boys left a store with fresh fruits and vegetables.

“I can't do this, man. I can't live on rabbit food. I'm – I'm a warrior.” Dean complained. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean, you'll be fine.” To get back to the matter at hand Sam asks, “So what's next on the list?”

“Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha, then we're gonna need dead man's blood, which means a morgue. Or…” Sam follows Dean’s distracted gaze to a man sitting on a nearby bench, drinking from a large takeout cup through a straw. “Dude, forget the morgue. We are swimming in vamp poison.”

They walk up to the man. “Excuse me, sir. Hi. We, uh, we're with the... Red Cross? See, we have an emergency shortage.” Sam holds up his FBI badge. “And we're gonna need you to…” The man looked vacantly at Sam. “You're not getting a word I'm saying, are you?” Sam sighed.

“Hey,” Dean snapped his fingers in front of the man’s face and sat down next to him. “Hold out your arm. We need your blood.”

“Dude!” Sam reprimanded Dean in shock. The man held out his arm.

“All right, Sam.” Dean took a syringe out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam. “Tap the keg.”

“Here?” Sam looked around. He didn’t want the police on their tail because they decided to take some blood from a man in broad daylight.

“Yeah, Sam, look around. It's friggin' Woodstock. Everybody's hopped up on the brown acid. We don't need the song and dance. Give him a little prick.”

Sam took the syringe. Dean put an arm along the bench behind the man, who smiled at him. Sam sat down on the bench on the other side of the man and pushed the needle into the back of the man’s hand.

“Ow! That hurts.” Sam flinched slightly but continued to take the man’s blood. “This is for Hurricane Katrina, you said?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Dean smiled at the man charmingly.

“So, look, uh... When we get there…” Sam looked back at the car where Emily and Bobby were waiting for them. “Bobby's gonna have to hang back. Do you disagree?”

Dean sighed. “He ain't gonna like it. I mean, he helped us in getting Emily.”

“Look, I'm Team Bobby, too. Okay? But there's a reason we left him in the car with Emily. You know that. The more action he sees, the more chance he gets to spin out.” Sam tried to reason with his brother.

“All right, fine. So, we'll keep him off the front lines, and he can just, you know, keep calm and carry on, right?” Dean agreed.

“Well, and if he can't?” Dean didn’t reply and found that he didn’t need to because Sam forgot all about it as police sirens blared. Sam hurriedly put the syringe away but in the end, it didn’t matter as the police were just as stoned as everyone else. They left and went back to Dean’s beloved car.

As night rolled around Dean asked, “Do you remember how long the drive was?”

“We left at night. Got in before dawn.” She replied.

“So, six, seven hours?” Sam deduced. “Do you remember any highways?” They needed as much information as they could get if they were going to find the Alpha’s lair.

“No. We only took back roads.”

“Okay. So, figure they averaged 45 miles per –” Sam trailed off.

“Couldn't have been more than 300 miles.” Dean finished for him. “What direction were you going?”

“I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“Oh, that's okay. Em, you're doing great. Um...is there anything else you remember?” Sam tried to seem compassionate but Dean could tell he was starting to get frustrated at the lack of information.

She thought for a moment before she said, “Bells. As we pulled up, I heard these loud bells.”

“It was still dark out?”

“You thinking church?” Dean said, glancing at his brother before returning his gaze to the road.

“No, that's too early. It could have been a monastery. Monks get up at 4 a.m. to pray.” Sam looked something up on his phone.

“How many we got in range?” Dean asked.

“Looks like one. Just outside, uh…” They drove past a sign that said, “Welcome to Missoula, Mt.”

A few hours later Dean parked the Impala outside of the monastery gates.

“This is where he took me.”

Someone appeared to be patrolling the monastery grounds and another person was on the roof.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “What now?”

“We'll get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches.” Dean drove off to a nearby motel.

The next day Emily was sitting on the bed watching television. Dean was packing a duffel bag. He then walked over to Sam and held out a syringe. “All right, here we go. 10 ccs of Vamptonite.” Sam gives him a look. “It's a thing.”

Dean grabbed the flask out of his pocket and walked over to the safe in the room. “You gotta hang here,” Dean whispered to Bobby as he put the flask in the safe. “For your own good. Capiche?”

“Here. If we're not back by dawn, call this number – Jody Mills. She's a friend.” Sam gave Emily a piece of paper. “She'll take care of you. Here, use this phone.”

“Sam? Thank you.”

“You bet.”

Dean opened the door to the room and it slammed shut. He and Sam look at Emily who seemed frightened by what happened.

“It was the wind.” He then whispered, “Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon.”

Dean opened the door again and he and Sam left the room.

While they were standing in the hallway Sam said, “Well, he didn't take that very well.”

“How'd you think he was gonna take it?” Dean said on Bobby’s defence

Back at the motel room, Emily was watching TV, Bobby standing behind her. Emily got up suddenly, crumpling up the piece of paper Sam gave her and made a call.

“Hi, daddy.”

“Why, you little schemer,” Bobby whispered, eyes narrowed.

“No, I'm close by. Sending you a present.” Emily smiled and left the room.

"Well thank you, Gloria…" Bobby heard the sound from the tv and became enraged, all but forgetting about Emily. “You know, where I'm from, you have to bite and claw your way to the top. Once you get there, trust me, the view's incredible.”

Bobby tried to open the safe but every passcode he tried failed and with every failed attempt he got angrier. Nearby, a lamp flew off the bedside table, a drawer opened, the light bulb in another lamp shattered, the mirror cracked, a fire roared in the fireplace and the bathroom door slammed. As a maid knocked, on the door it dawned on Bobby that the passcode was his birthday.

“Everything okay in there?” She called out. The maid entered the room. “Hello?”

The maid crossed her arms, looking cold. She wondered how it was possible for the room to be so cold. She took a deep breath and freaked out slightly when she realized her breath was visible. She turned to leave the room and jumped as Bobby materialized.

“I need your help,” Bobby called out. She turned in the other direction, but Bobby materialized in front of her again. “Listen, I need out of here.”

The maid ran for the door but Bobby knew she would try something like this and lunged after her, possessed her. The maid fell to the ground. A few seconds later she sat up slowly and brushed away the dark liquid which ran from one of her eyes.

“Just need you a little while,” Bobby said through the woman in a deep voice.

The maid got up and walked across the room, opened the safe, removed the flask, and left the room.

“Just till I get Dick,” Bobby said to her as he walked out the door.

Dean and Sam sit in the car outside the monastery gates.

“Well, this time of day, most of them would be catching z's. They won't know what hit them.” When Sam didn’t respond Dean looked over at his younger brother. “Hey. You with me?”

“Yeah,” Sam said while lost deep in thought.

“But?” Dean urged him on.

“Are you sure you just want to charge in there, machetes blazing? Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the Alpha. And most of them didn't make it out.” Sam turned in his seat to look at his brother worriedly.

“Yeah, well, you got a better idea?” How else were they going to get blood from the Alpha Vampire who probably hated them and would kill them on the spot?

Once Sam explained his idea they walked to the gates of the manor, Dean complaining the whole time. Sam held up a finger. They climbed the stairs and Sam pushed on the front door, which was unlatched. As Sam stepped inside, someone grabbed him from just inside the door.

“Sam!” Dean yelled as he lunged after Sam. A vampire was waiting behind the door had grabbed him too. Sam and Dean were brought into a room by two Vampires. The room was a dining room, and at the head of the table sat the Alpha Vampire. The brothers were made to stand at the other end of the table with the Vampires behind them.

“The Winchesters. I'm intrigued.” Was the Alpha’s form of greeting. Emily then entered the room and walked over to lean on the Alpha Vampire’s chair.

“Wow. For a girl raised in a basement, you're a hell of an actress.” Dean wasn’t even shocked anymore, his life was just like that at this point.

“You were gonna hurt my daddy.” It wasn’t justification in Dean’s eyes. All it meant was that the years of captivity had done a number on her psyche.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but, uh... we weren't. Sam here had a better idea.” Dean looked over at Sam so he could start talking.

“We're here to talk. That's it.” Sam voiced out from beside him.

The Alpha Vampire laughed. “Now that my guys have taken your blades and your syringes of tainted blood. Is that what you mean?”

“Well, we, uh... figured you might hold a grudge.”

“And why would I? Because you captured me, tortured me, sold me to the king of Hell?” And, yeah, that answered that. The Alpha Vampire definitely still held a grudge.

“That was more our grandpa.” Dean tried to tell him but all that earned him was the Vampire standing behind Dean grabbing him and slamming his head against the table. Droplets of blood fell onto the table and Dean fell to his knees, grunting as he got back up.

“Just listen. You need us. The plague! We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?” Sam was grasping at straws now, trying to get the Vampire to listen to them before he killed both brothers.

“A bit.” The Alpha said, slightly intrigued.

“You know they're poisoning the food supply?” Just a little more and hopefully the Vampire would give the Winchesters his blood.

“Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall. We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I.” Great, now he would never believe them. Still, they had to try.

“You sure about that? Did he mention that he was going to... Maui wow the human population?” Dean spoke up, still holding his throbbing head. Man, Vampires were strong!

“Oh, of course. He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever.”

Realization crossed Sam’s face. “He said you'd all live together, didn't he? You really believe him? You think your children are dying by accident? There is pesticide in the formula!”

“It suits you to think so. You need me on your side.”

“Look, we're not the ones burning from the inside out. Think about it. Whatever deal he made with you was crap! Trust us!”

“Why are you telling me this?” There was no way a hunter, especially a Winchester, would want to help the Vampires.

“Because we can stop Dick. Stop all of it. We just... We need your blood – for the weapon.”

The Alpha Vampire laughed. It certainly was an interesting turn of events. “So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race.”

“No. But it beats going down with you.” Dean swore to himself that the next time he saw this creature he would hunt it down, and he would kill him.

Just as the Alpha was opened his mouth to respond to the Winchesters the door opened. He turned his head to see who it was. “Allan, darling…” The young boy walked towards the Alpha. “Come.” Allan stood on the other side of the Alpha Vampire’s chair to Emily.

“Well, the creep gets creepier,” Dean whispered under his breath to his brother.

“What's wrong?” The Alpha said while looking at the boy.

“Edgar's here.” The boy spoke in a soft, meek voice.

Dean and Sam looked at each other while the Alpha touched Allan’s jacket in dismissal and Allan left.

“Wow, what a funny coincidence,” Dean said sarcastically. “All right, we need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with borax in it. We need knives.”

“Put them in the study.” The Alpha Vampire in dismissal. “Word of advice, boys.” He continued when the brothers protested. “You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide... by jumping to conclusions.”

The Vampires pushed Dean and Sam towards the door and after a few more minutes of being shoved around the Vampires locked them into the study. Dean and Sam looked around. Bags of blood were kept in refrigerated cabinets. Empty bags hung from medical stands. Dean tried to open the locked door but found himself unable to while Sam looked at the windows.

“You think Edgar's here for the same reason we are? I mean, look, if they figured out that we're here to get Alpha blood for a weapon…” That would be bad news for the brothers. How else would they kill the Leviathans?

“I think any way you slice it, you got Pac Man and True Blood in the same room and that's bad news. I mean, he's not stupid. Why the hell do you think he locked us in here?”

“Dean, we're his enemy. I mean, they're like monster cousins or something. Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to? Man, you know what? Maybe the Sucro is poisoning the vamps on accident. Maybe they'll fix it.” Sam knew that wasn’t the case but it was always better to vocalize all options.

“I think you got the oldest monster on earth thinking that he can hold his own because he always has.”

Realization dawned on Sam. “Edgar's gonna eat him alive.”

“Yeah,” Dean said while fiddling with something. “Hey. You think you could pick a lock with this?” He held up a needle that was attached to one of the empty blood bags.

Sam took the needle. “But, Dean... We gave up all our Vamptonite.”

“Did we?” Dean said while lifting his foot to take a syringe out of his boot.

A vampire placed a bottle of wine in a chilling bowl on the dining table, which was now set for dinner. Emily stood next to the Alpha Vampire at the head of the table. Edgar walked into the room and stood at the foot of the table near several drops of Dean's blood.

“Edgar. I would've whipped you up a meal. Please, sit. I'm dying to know why you're here.” The Vampire greeted the Leviathan.

“I think you know.” The Leviathan said in place of pleasantries.

“And how is that?” The Vampire was curious to know.

“I smell Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Do you want the boys? Yes? You're welcome to them. I'll have them sent out.” He almost motioned for a Vampire to grab the boys but stopped as he remembered why the brothers were there in the first place. “Oh, Edgar... You do know why Sam and Dean are here, don't you?” The Vampire said offhandedly. “They insist that you're exterminating us, and I thought, well, that's... impossible. Must be a mistake.”

“You're right. Of course.”

Dean and Sam came running down the stairs. At the bottom of said stairs, a Vampire grabbed Sam from behind. Dean plunged the syringe into the Vampire’s neck. The Vampire screamed and his flesh started to burn. He fell to the ground, dead.

“Friggin' vamptonite,” Dean said while looking at the Leviathan-poisoned tainted blood. “All right, we need knives. There's got to be a prep room or a kitchen somewhere. Come on.” So Dean and Sam went around the manor in search of weapons while fending off any vampires that showed up along the way.

Here's what I don't understand, Edgar.” The Alpha Vampire said in a knowing tone. “You are aware that your little additive has side effects, yes?”

“Dick warned you there might be kinks.”

“Yes. He also said he'd be in touch. My children are in a panic. You don't call, you don't write, you don't send cookies. Where exactly on the list is fixing our plague?” The Alpha hoped that the Winchester brothers were wrong but, in his heart, he knew that the Leviathans had betrayed the Vampires.

“My dear friend... nowhere. We want you to burn like the little roaches you are.” Edgar was done pretending to be friendly. He put his hand on the Alpha Vampire’s shoulder. The Alpha pushed him backwards into a wall.

“Roman said if I kept quiet, I would get my reward.” The anger in the Alpha’s voice was evident.

“And now you get to lay down and die. Nothing personal. Our additive kills the wolves, too... the shifters, and those disgusting little things that eat corpses. Anything with a taste for human. Except us. Mankind's a limited resource, after all.” Edgar said nonchalantly.

“There are seven billion... of them.” The Alpha said while advancing on the leviathan.

“Only seven.” Edgar pushed the Alpha Vampire so that he fell against the table. In the background, they could hear Emily scream and the Alpha stood up.

“We come from you.” The Alpha growled out.

“Barely.” Edgar spat back at him.

“I am the son of Eve!” The Alpha roared as his teeth transformed. He lunged at Edgar, pushing him into the wall. The Alpha grabbed the chilling bucket from the table and tossed the contents at Edgar. Edgar’s skin started to sizzle and burn, but he straightened up and punched the Alpha Vampire square in the jaw.

Don't squirm. I need every last drop. Edgar said as his face transformed.

Dean advanced on him from behind and Edgar turned to face Dean, his face returning to normal. He caught Dean’s arm, knocking the machete Dean was holding to the ground. Edgar grabbed at Dean’s lapels when Sam cut off Edgar’s head from behind. Black goo oozed from where his head used to be, staining the carpets below in an inky black colour.

“Grab a glass. We're juicing this freak.” Dean told Sam.

“No!” Emily shouted, running closer to the Alpha to try and protect him from the brothers.

“Stay back!” Dean held out an arm to stop her from getting any closer and the Alpha Vampire sent Dean flying over the table.

“Leave her alone. She's been through quite enough.”

Sam scoffed. “Now, that's rich... coming from the guy who took her off the swing-set.”

“Do you want to do this fight? Or do you want my blood?” The Alpha said tiredly and the brothers stared at him in shock. That went a lot smoother than they were expecting.

The Alpha Vampire sat down at the head of the table and sliced his wrist with one of his long fingernails. He let his blood drip into a glass, then rose and offered the glass to Sam.

“For taking care of Edgar. Now go.” The Alpha commanded.

“What about the little boy?” Sam asked, a firm grip on his machete.

“Are you joking?” The Alpha said incredulously.

“Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?” Dean cut in.

“At the moment, just him.” He turned to look at Emily and sighed. “Emily... help Allan with his coat. He's leaving with Sam and Dean. Now, take it.”

Satisfied with the turn of events Sam took the glass and he and Dean walked towards the door, one hand on Allan’s back.

“What? No "thank you"?” The Alpha called out after them. “Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again.”

“Pretty much.” He looked down at Edgar’s body for a moment before deciding to give the Alpha a piece of advice. “I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long.”

Dean and Sam walk down the hallway to their motel room.

“Let's never do that again. Cops thought we took that kid.” Dean said, disbelieving.

“Long as he gets back to his folks, I don't care what they thought,” Sam said in return.

Dean saw that the door to their room was ajar. He and Sam look at one another before taking out their guns. Dean opened the door and turned on the light. He saw the cracked mirror.

“Bobby. Bobby?” Dean called out.

“Dean?” He showed Dean the open door of the safe. “He's gone.”

“I'm getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. And Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask, Dean. How the hell are we supposed to track him? Look, I hate to say this…”

“Well, then don't.” Dean cut his brother off angrily. “He's gone.” He laughed briefly then sighed. “How could he do this... now? I mean, we've got half the freakin' weapon, we're almost there.

“It's not him. I mean, he's not thinking.” Sam said to try and comfort his brother.

“So, what, we just keep going while he's out there like this?” Dean really didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Do we have any other option? I mean, it's what he'd want us to do. Right?” Sam looked back at his brother.

“Yeah. Yeah, him and Frank and Cas, if his marbles were in the bag.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner. Right? Seeing as how it all comes down to him. What could possibly go wrong?” Optimism usually wasn’t Dean’s thing, but right now he needed to be positive or he might have a breakdown.

Dick Roman tossed a lit match into a bowl with candles on either side and whispered, “Et ad congregandum eos coram me.”

Hello…” Crowley said as he looked up, seeing the large light fixture above him change into a devil’s trap. “Dick.”

“Mr. Crowley, we have so much to talk about. Take a seat.” Dick smirked

When Gloria woke up only to see creatures with teeth for faces she screamed. She screamed louder than she ever had in her whole life. Louder than when she broke her arm in 4th grade, louder than when she got into a fight with her parents and left home for a few days, and louder than when her little sister almost died jumping from the balcony.

They started to close in on her and she tried to move backwards but she didn’t get too far. There was a wall behind her so instead she tried to run but she found she couldn’t do that either. Her arms and legs were tied together tightly but even if they weren’t she wasn’t very strong, she was sure she wouldn’t escape alive.

Still, she had to try. She tried to untie the knots that tied her legs together as inconspicuously as possible, but, considering the fact she was just a news reporter, it wasn’t very inconspicuous at all.

One of the teeth-face-things noticed her trying to untie herself and moved to grab her. She squirmed as much as she could but all that got her was one of them gnawing at her arm.

Blood gushed from the wound and Gloria couldn’t focus on anything past the blinding pain coming from what used to be her arm. Vaguely she could feel tears streaming down her face but she couldn’t care less.

She heard something, kind of like ringing, a constant noise, and finally, after a few minutes of contemplation she figured out what it was. She was screaming. She supposed it made sense but she couldn’t really think past all of the pain.

She turned to look at her arm, and the thing that would probably still be gnawing on it, but thankfully it left her arm. Her arm didn’t look like an arm anymore. It was mutilated, unrecognizable. Chunks of the flesh of her arm were gone, the skin was torn and bloodied. and she could see parts of her bone. Some parts of her bone were slightly chewed up. It looked very much like when she got meat from the butchers and to see her arm look like that was more disgusting and scary than she could express in words. It was all she could do to not puke her guts out.

She looked back at the monsters and saw the one who was using her arm as a chew toy. It had blood dripping down its teeth, which, if she was thinking, she would have said was its face, but she wasn’t thinking, not clearly anyway.

One of the teeth-face-things faces morphed and she recognized him.

“Dick Roman?” Gloria couldn’t understand what was going on. What was going on?

“We need you replaced. What better way to replace someone than to become them, right?” Dick said and one of the other things transformed into her.

Gloria’s eyes widened. That wasn’t possible. And what did they mean by ‘replace’? They were going to kill her, weren’t they? She didn’t know if it was possible but she started crying harder.

“Please, please, don’t kill me. I won’t say a word to anyone, I promise. Please, just let me go.” She sobbed.

They didn’t listen. One of them just grabbed a butcher knife, the sound of it sharpening the knife cutting through the silence. She screamed and squirmed as much as her mutilated arm would let her.

“No, no, please,” she begged. One of the things just came closer to hold her in place while the other one brought the knife closer.

Gloria looked at Dick Roman, pleading, begging him to make them stop but he just smiled his eerie smile.

The knife started to cut her skin and she couldn’t feel anything past the pain. It was agony. She was sure she didn’t want to see what she looked like.

Gloria couldn’t even scream anymore. Her throat was aching, her voice hoarse from screaming so much. She just wanted someone to help her, she wouldn’t care who it was as long as they helped her.

One particular area of her arm hurt more than words could even describe. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it. She looked over at her arm.

Her arm was horrifying to look at. Her arm was half cut off and it was just hanging there. Gloria had never felt more like a piece of meat, at the bottom of the food chain, before today.

It cut her arm off completely and took it to a grill in the corner. The blood made it sizzle when it hit the grill. Gloria swallowed down the bile the tried to escape her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to run away, to live, but, Gloria thought to herself, if she did manage to survive this she would never eat meat again. She wouldn’t be able to, not without thinking of her arm.

She could hear her arm sizzling and, even though she tried to, she couldn’t. She saw as her arm slowly cooked and smelt the sickly sweet scent of her flesh grilling.

“You see, Ms. Jane, the trick to a good juicy barbecue is to get the seasoning right and the meat fresh. There is nothing more flavorful than the unique blend of adrenaline and cortisol. And it is so much better when it is right off the chopping block.” The teeth-face-thing voice carried over the sizzling of her arm. Gloria wasn’t aware that the creatures could talk while in that form, but that wasn’t her biggest priority at the moment.

“Don’t just keep cooking her arm, cook a leg, maybe her torso. I’m getting hungry, Fieri.” The one grilling her arm, Fieri, her brain filtered through the pain-filled haze, nodded and put her partially cooked arm on a tray.

It moved even closer to her than before but she was in so much pain she couldn’t even think of moving, and the other teeth thing, the one who was holding her, had transformed into her, tightened its grip on her, especially the arm that was now just a stump, and all Gloria could do was flinch in pain.

Fieri moved closer to her legs and Gloria braced herself for the worst. All it did though was untie her legs.

‘This is my chance!’ she thought to herself. But she knew she would have to wait until the perfect moment. If she tried to run away now, with one of these things holding on to her, she would never get away, not far anyway. She had to wait until they lowered their guards a bit before she could run.

Fieri moved her legs from where they were bent in front of her, shielding her chest and stomach, to layout in front of her. It then walked away from her towards one of the darker corners of, she looked around properly for the first time since she woke up, what looked like an abandoned storage room or a warehouse.

“What are you?” She questioned.

Dick smiled wider. “We are Leviathans. God’s first creation.” Dick said and gestured, arm widespread, at the one holding her, some others behind him and to the dark corner where Fieri went.

Gloria didn’t know how to react to that. Before today, if someone told her about a creature, God’s first creation, that had teeth for a face she would have called them crazy. Now though, she just wished that someone did believe in them, that someone killed them but she knew that would never happen. Who would believe in something as crazy as this?

Fieri walked back over to her, knife in hand. Fear washed over Gloria like a tidal wave. She tried to squirm away again but the other Leviathan’s grip was too strong. Fieri walked closer and closer and Gloria tried to kick it to make it stay away. All that got her was her arm flaring up in pain and Fieri catching her leg.

Gloria tried to pull her leg out of its grip but, just like with the one holding her, it was too strong. With her leg still in a death grip in one hand, butcher knife in the other, Fieri sat down in front of her. He placed her foot on the cold, hard ground and kept it still with a hand on her knee, its bent leg on her shin, as it raised the butcher knife.

“Don’t take it too personally. We have to make sure you don’t get any ideas about running away after all.” Fieri said.

Fieri brought the knife down and cut clean through her leg, effectively cutting off her foot. Even though she didn’t have the energy to scream anymore somehow a scream ripped its way out of her throat.

Blood gushed from the new wound, staining the dirty cement floor red. The blood pooled around her calf and it was warm and slick. Gloria reached out to cradle her foot, to try and soothe her pain but, yet again, the Leviathan stopped her.

They did the same thing to her other foot and she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. Fieri took both of her feet and started to cut them up into pieces. He then fried each individual piece to varying stages of cooking. Some were burned black, others medium-rare or rare. Then he proceeded to hand pieces of her foot to both Dick Roman and the Leviathan holding her down.

She watched as the Leviathans chewed on her feet as Fieri walked over to her again.

“Mmm, medium-rare, just the way I like it. You certainly are an artist when it comes to food, Fieri.” Dick Roman said with a wolfish grin.

“Fieri. Are you going to grill all of that? I wanted some of it to be deep-fried and crispy.” Susan whined. “Susan sweetheart, how did you think I would forget you? For you, I am preparing my special crispy drumsticks.” Fieri replied.

“No, no, no, no, please, no more, please, please,” Gloria whispered. It didn’t listen, just brandished its knife.

The next things to go was her calves. She saw as he cut the meat from her bone and put some on a grill and the rest in a deep fryer and she just couldn’t anymore. Her vision became spotted for a few moments and it felt like she had never known a time before agony.

Dick watched as Fieri slow-roasted their meal, Ms. Gloria Jane. She was annoying. She wouldn’t stop screaming. Finally, she had passed out, or maybe she had died, he didn’t really care which of the two it was, and Fieri could cook her in peace.

After a little while longer, turns out she had just passed out, Gloria had woken up when Fieri had cut open her insides to cook her properly, the news reporter was dead and the barbecue was ready.

Fieri set her on the table and Dick and Susan sat down to eat. Fieri cut up pieces for them to eat and set the pieces on plates in front of both Susan and Dick to eat.

“Thank you Fieri,” Dick said as he grabbed an arm off of the tray. He bit into his meat and found it was just the way he liked; slightly raw, tender, juicy. It was so much better than what they ate in purgatory.

“Fieri, would you grab me my special sauce?” Fieri nodded and went to get Dick’s special sauce. Nobody made it quite as Fieri did.

“So Susan, or should I say, Ms. Gloria Jane, how do you like your meal?” Dick said, leaning in towards her.

Susan leaned in too. “I love it, it has the perfect crunch.” She said and went back to her meal.

Fieri returned with his special sauce and poured it on his meal for Dick.

“Thank you Fieri,” Dick said before digging into his meal yet again.

Once Dick finished his meal he wiped his hands and lips with a napkin.

“How did you like your meal Sir?” Fieri asked.

“Just like I expected, it was scrumptious as always, Fieri,” Dick replied. He turned to look at Susan.

“Now then, shall we go Ms. Gloria Jane?” They both got up to leave while Fieri cleant up the table and the mess that used to be Gloria Jane.


	2. Episode 2: Survival of the Fittest

Polly was walking home from school one day, headphones in her ears, wearing a bright pink hoodie and black tights, thinking about how it would take her forever to do her homework when someone approached her.

“Excuse me, Miss, but would you happen to know the way to the library?”

Polly took a headphone out of her ear. She turned around to look at the woman properly, her blonde hair swishing behind her.

“Hey, you’re Gloria Jane, that CNN reporter my foster mom loves watching!” Gloria smiled and repeated her question. “Oh, sorry, anyway, um, go straight then make a left at the stop sign. It’s really big and there’s a sign so you can’t miss it.” She told her as she heard cars go by them on the road.

“Thank you, Miss,” Gloria told her, giving her a kind smile.

“ Oh, um, my name’s Polly.” Polly held out her hand for Gloria. She took the offered hand in a strong grip, stronger than Polly had thought the woman would be. “And, um, you’re welcome,” She told her as she turned around, put her headphones back in her ear and motioned to walk away. As she turned around she thought she saw the woman’s kind smile turn sinister but she ignored it.

As she walked past an alleyway a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to flail around but the person was far too strong for her. The attacker started to drag her away and she tried to get away even harder.

She didn’t want to die!

She found herself being dragged into a van, still kicking and thrashing around, her muffled screams getting louder and louder the closer they got to the van. The back door of the black van shut, closing off her screams from the outside world. Someone must have knocked her out because the world faded to black after a sharp pain in her neck.

When Polly woke up it was to see bright lights on a ceiling. She was in a cage! She tried to move but found herself unable to move her body other than her head. She felt cool metal pressing along her back, arms, legs, and neck. She was tied down to a table!

“Hey! Is anyone there?! Help me!” She shouted as she struggled in her bonds. She took a look around the room.

It had a concrete floor and painted off-white walls. There were all kinds of various equipment one would find in a scientists lab or a hospital room. The white lights were overly bright and hurt her eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake,” The door swung open and a man walked in. She strained her neck to look at him. The man was wearing a white lab coat on top of a black shirt and black pants. He looked Asian but she couldn’t be too sure. During Polly’s struggle in the alleyway, her contact lenses had fallen out and she found it hard to see anything more than 30 centimetres away.

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Polly demanded.

“You are here because you’ve been chosen.” The man said dismissively as he grabbed something from a table nearby.

“Chosen? Chosen for what?” She asked.

The man didn’t answer, just continued to fiddle with something in his hands. Suddenly he turned and walked closer to her. Polly struggled harder, trying to get away, but her efforts weren’t very successful.

The man grabbed her arm, stilling her movements. He brought the thing in his hands closer and it finally came into focus. It was a syringe with a translucent liquid inside.

“What is that? What are you going to do to me?” She tried to struggle some more but the man jabbed the syringe into her arm and her movements stilled.

Her brain became fuzzy as he pushed the liquid into her.”Wait, stop! Let me go.” She tried to tell the man. Instead, it came out garbled and not quite as she wanted. She found herself unable to put in enough effort to struggle.

“This, Miss Polly Maestus, is a drug. It will make you more compliant while we do some more tests.” He had his back turned to her, hands moving constantly as he spoke.

Polly assumed he was fiddling with another syringe but her drug-addled brain couldn’t comprehend anything. The man left the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He returned moments, or maybe hours, Polly couldn’t really be sure, later, a vial in hand.

“Wha’s tha’?” Polly slurred. She almost sounded drunk to her ears.

Again, the man ignored her and continued tinkering the thing on the table. Just like before the man stabbed her in the arm and injected something in her arm. Her brain felt fuzzier than before, and this time she didn’t feel like she would be able to make coherent sentences.

“Almost there, just need one last thing,” The man muttered under his breath but Polly had always had sharp ears.

He walked to the other side of the room and, to her eyes damaged from too many hours staring at her phone, he looked like a blob. He started to fiddle with some kind of machine and Polly could hear it beeping.

He, after a few minutes of just tinkering with it, wheeled it over to another corner and attached it to another machine, adjusting the wires carefully.

He came back to her and took some of her blood. Polly thought that the blood looked more like a bottle of red food colouring than blood. Movies made blood look a lot different than it was, she thought.

The man took the blood back to the machines and did something she couldn’t see very well, but it looked like he poured it into a tube. The machine beeped and whirled for a few seconds before something came out of it. The man grabbed it, looking at it for quite a while before he came back. The thing in the man’s hands, he was most likely a scientist her hazy mind told her, became less of a blur and more of an object. It was paper and a bottle with a translucent pink liquid.

“What is that?” She tried to ask. Instead, it came out as, “Wh’ i’ a’?”

The man, like he did every time she tried to ask him something, ignored her but she had to wonder if it was because her sentences weren’t really coherent anymore.

He forced her mouth open and dumped the liquid in it and it tasted a little coppery. Was it her blood that he just forced her to drink?! She tried to spit it out but he covered her mouth and nose. Polly had no choice but to swallow the blood-tinged liquid.

Not too long after she drank the liquid her vision started to fade in and out and her body felt numb. She must have started to hallucinate because she could have sworn that the man’s face morphed into teeth. Lots and lots of teeth. That was the last thing Polly saw before nothing would register in her brain and she blacked out.

Crowley, who was still trapped in one of Dick Roman’s conference rooms due to a devil’s trap, stared at Dick Roman who was on the other side of the room.

“How do you take it?” The leader of the Leviathans asked as he poured the two of them drinks.

“Alcoholic. Shall we get on with this, then?” Crowley said, trying to get on with this conversation. He wasn’t very fond of the Leviathan.

“Just extending the hand of hospitality,” Dick said with the political smile he gave to the cameras.

“To a mutation like me? Tired of swimming in hot garbage, are we?” Crowley wouldn’t let Dick forget what he said. Crowley hadn’t been that insulted in a while.

Dick laughed. “That was a little colourful, huh? Well... didn't mean to offend.” Dick said as he handed the glass to the demon.

“Of course you did. So, if you're suddenly calling, I guess you're up to speed on the Winchesters, which means you intercepted the Prophet. And the Prophet told you that my blood is the key to everything.” Crowley said as he drained his drink. “You know what I like about you?” Crowly leaned forwards.

“Lack of pretension?” Dick smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

“You're smarter than you look,” Crowley smirked as well.

“Oh, well, now you're just flirting.” He took the glass from Crowley and got up to pour more drinks.

“Not easy... to kill me, but doable. Especially for you lot. You kill angels. You can certainly wipe a demon off the board. And yet, here we are, negotiating like proper psychopaths.”

“Well, I assume you have a vial of your blood stashed somewhere, and in the event of your death, it goes directly to Sam and Dean.” Dick walked back and handed Crowley another drink.

“See? Smart assumption.” Crowley leaned back in his chair and drained the second glass, putting it off to the side.

“One can't live on looks alone,” Dick smirked again. “Here's my offer.”

“All ears.”

“Full immunity for you and your constituency. I'm talking free-range grazing for all demonkind. I'm willing to cordon off, say, Canada. You and your crew can work your little deals, have your way with the locals.” Dick gestured with his hands.

“All of Canada?” Crowley’s interests were piqued.

“Have it,” Dick said.

“Fair. And down here?”

“America's ours. Your sales team stays out – period. That's not up for negotiation.” Dick looked very close to growling. “We need America. They're so fat.” Crowley could almost see Dick drooling.

“And in exchange?” Crowley was a demon. He knew better than anyone that no one offered something without asking for something in return. That was just how deals were.

Dick took a vial out of his suit pocket. “The blood of one sadly unimpressive demon in New Jersey. All I ask is that you give it to Frick and Frack, tell them it's yours, stand back, and let them come to me.” He gave the vial to Crowley.

“I can't deny I long to see those two digested once and for all,” Crowley said as he thought about the pleasing thought. “You have a deal. I suppose you want it in writing?”

“I don't kiss on the mouth,” Dick said, smirk still plastered on his face, and Crowley could just tell how smug the Leviathan was from his voice alone.

“Your loss. I just so happen to have a standard rider…” Crowley looked around the contract. “Right here.” Crowley pulled it out of his pocket and unfurled the scroll which had to be more than 2 meters long. Crowley smiled once he saw the grimace on Dick’s face. Crowley held up a magnifying glass.

“I do so like this part. Don't you?”

Polly woke up to a sharp pain in her arm. She looked over at said arm only to find a slight scrape there. Had that always been there? She couldn’t remember getting hurt before she’d been kidnapped. Were they going to torture her? She started to cry. She didn’t want to be tortured. She just wanted to go home.

“Help! Somebody help me!” She screamed.

“Don’t be such a crybaby, it was just a light scratch.” She heard a man say. It was a different person from the last time she was awake.

“Please, let me go, I wanna go home.” Polly sobbed.

“No can do. You’re an important test subject.” He took the skin that he had scraped off of her and put it in a slide. He put the slide into a microscope, viewing it for quite some time.

“Why?” She tried to make her tears stop by evening out her breath and blinking multiple times but it didn’t work. All it did was make more tears fall.

“Why what?” The man said distractedly, still looking in the microscope. “Why are you an important test subject or why am I staring at your skin cells?” Polly didn’t answer, just continued to stare at the man.

“Well, considering you won’t be alive much longer, I’ll tell you both.” Wait, what! She was going to die! She was going to die before she had a chance to do anything!

Before she had even gotten the chance to tell Josh she liked him. Before she had even apologized to her best friend for that huge fight they had three days ago.

Before she had a chance to live her life.

“You’re skinny and I got a chance to look at your records. No one would miss you. No one would go out of their way to look for you. You just happen to fit the criteria and were in the area. Really it’s just that you got bad luck.” The man shrugged nonchalantly.

And didn’t it hurt that the man was right. Nobody at the foster home would even bat an eyelash if she went missing because she ran away for days at a time almost every month. They would just think that she was being rebellious like always.

“And I’m staring at your skin cells ‘cause I’m a creep who likes staring at peoples skin.” When Polly didn’t answer the man turned around and looked at her to see she had wide eyes, looking absolutely freaked out. “If you actually think I’m a creep who just likes kidnapping girls to look at their skin cells then you’re seriously dumb and need help. I just told you I’m doing an experiment, what do you think I would look at your skin for?”

He took the slide off the microscope stage, leaving it on the counter as he grabbed a… coffee creamer? He opened it and took out a dropper, picking up a few drops of the creamer and putting it on the slide, on top of her skin. He then fastened the slide to the microscope again. He looked back into the microscope, humming as if he saw something amusing.

“You’re not like the other guy,” Polly noted. If she hadn’t been kidnapped and he wasn’t going to experiment on her and he was her age they might have been good friends. He seemed like he had a fun personality.

“Yeah, no, that dude ticks me off most days. Don’t compare us or I will literally eat your arm in front of you, maybe even force you to eat it.” The scariest part of what he said had to have been the fact that his voice hadn’t changed at all. He still had that fun kind of tone to his voice.

“Why can’t you just find someone else? Or just let me go?” She asked again.

“I already told you, you match the criteria pretty well. And besides, a man’s gotta eat.” He turned his head around and grinned at her. Polly felt shivers go down her spine.

When Polly woke up again she felt like she didn’t have control over her own body.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Someone said off to her right. She was still tied to that darn table and she couldn’t even move her head this time. She heard footsteps and then the person was leaning over the table to look at her. Was that Dick Roman? The billionaire? What was going on?

“Did you do what I asked?” Dick said, looking up from her. There must have been someone else with them because she heard another voice not too long after.

“Yes sir. I have tested it on some of her cells and it seems to have worked perfectly. I have also taken the liberty of testing the creamer on other humans, both skinny and overweight, and it will only affect the skinny ones.”

“Excellent,” Dick said before he left and the other person came into focus. It was the person from the last time she was awake.

The man in the white coat took her bonds off of her and she got up. She tried to run away but one word from the man had her standing still. Why wouldn’t her body move the way she wanted it to?

He gave her an injection which left her brain feeling muddled and a piece of liquorice to placate her, she supposed, and led her out of the room.

“Show up at any time.” Crowley finished Meg’s sentence as he showed up. “Hello, boys. Sorry I'm late. This is an embarrassment of riches.” He told the Winchesters.

After a while of distracting the brothers with small talk about both Meg and Castiel being there, Dean was done with him and steered them back on track.

“Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle.” Crowley sniffed the whiskey in his hands then put the glass back down.

“Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile…” He took a vial of blood out of his jacket pocket. “A prezzie.”

“Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?” Sam gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him at all.

“I'm a model of efficiency,” Crowley said.

“Is that right? Then why were you late?” Sam asked sceptically.

“Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you two are after.” Crowley said pointedly.

“So what did he offer you?” Sam asked.

“A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?”Crowley paused to add a little more drama to the mix. “It's my blood. Real deal.”

“And why should we trust you?” Dean said sharply. It was understandable really. Crowley was a demon. Why would anyone trust him?

“Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner.” He gave Castiel a look

“All right. Give us the blood.” Dean told him.

Crowley tossed the vial of blood to Sam.

Dean held up the notebook in which Kevin had translated The Word of God for them.

“Well, one thing's for sure – we only get one shot,” Dean spoke. “This thing don't reload.”

Sam was holding the vial of blood that Crowley gave them above a table holding a bowl of blood, other containers of blood and candles.

“You think Crowley's, uh…” Sam tried to say.

“Double-crossing us?” Dean finished his sentence for him.

“Yeah.”

“You've got to figure who he wants dead more – us or Dick.”

“Depends what Dick offered. Here we go.” Sam poured the blood from the vial into the bowl. “Okay. Um…” He picked up the bowl. “So do we, uh…”

“Uh, there's no magic words – nothing. We just... just go.” Both brothers, after having gotten used to having to say incantations, found it strange that they didn’t have to.

“All right, then.” Sam poured the blood from the bowl onto the Sister Mary Constant’s bone, which was in another bowl. He and Dean waited, but nothing happened.

“Where's all the thunder and lightning?” Dean asked no one in particular.

“Uh... maybe it worked?” Sam said, voice lilting towards the end.

“Awesome.” Dean said sarcastically.

“You ready, Polly?” A man said as he came into the room.

Polly murmured an assent. The man led her from the room. They walked for a bit and Polly’s too hazy mind couldn’t even think of running away. They reached a room where men and women in suits were sitting around the table. Dick Roman stood at the head of the table. The man sat Polly down in a chair in the corner of the room. Polly looked around at the others in the room and recognized many of them to be famous businessmen and women. She’d seen them on tv whenever her foster mother watched the news. She tended to like Business Watch.

“Well, I'm pleased as punch to see you all here.” Dick Roman’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Last time we were in one room, it was inside that angel.” The men and women around the table laughed and Polly couldn’t help but think that they all must have been crazy.

“Now, as key players, I need you up to speed on every aspect of the program, not just the sudden influx of happy, delicious stoners in your neighborhood.” Dick picked up a piece of sushi from a platter on the table. “Oh. Eat up. The sushi's made of fresh orphan.” He said as he ate it. What! What were they going on about! Were they all insane? Were all of them cannibals?! Were they going to eat her?! She wanted to run away but her brain was too fuzzy to be giving the rest of her body orders.

“All righty. The slaughterhouses cutting edge, humane, efficient. First one goes online next month.”

“What's the crowd control strategy?” One of the men said.

“Glad you asked.” Dick smiled. “We've laid employees at key junctures of law enforcement, starting with the 911 call. Everyone feels taken care of, everyone stays calm. We'll up the dose just before harvest time. They won't feel a thing.”

Dick pressed a button on a remote and a map of the United States appears on a screen. The map was divided into regions labeled Labor, Testing and Livestock.

“We're taking a regional approach. Ohio: beta-testing. Wisconsin: processing. Florida: breeding program. If you'll flip to page 10, you'll see we're having a ball buying fertility clinics. Real juicy stuff. But now I want to talk to you about something I'm really excited about.” He nodded to the man standing next to Polly, and then the man guided Polly to the front of the room. “Everyone... meet Polly.”

She got a proper look at everyone and even saw the boy she was stuck in the room with earlier peeking in. He looked like he was trying to hide so Polly looked away from him and back at the ground, wondering what was going on and hoping that she wouldn’t die. By the time she tuned back into the conversation that they were having about her she heard even more stuff that she didn’t understand. What was going on here?

“So, genetic propensity for these three cancers – zapped. She's too stoned to care. Polly, take off your dress.” Polly did as asked, and the dress makes a swish sound as it falls to the floor by her feet. “She's a slip of a thing, isn't she? And she eats like a linebacker. Bottom line – we're not making art. We want to engineer the perfect beast. We want meat, and these zippy little hummingbirds have to be bred out fast.”

The man next to Polly held out a syringe containing white liquid while Dick Roman explained what it was, not that it made much sense to Polly.

“Additive 3.0.” The man handed the syringe to Dick Roman. “Keep in mind, the stuff we're shipping – a little diluted, longer-acting.”

Dick injected the liquid into Polly’s arm. At the sharp sting of the needle going into her arm she made a soft noise of pain. She could feel her body shutting down on her, burning and freezing at the same time. After a few moments, she started to gurgle and white liquid spilled from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. She convulsed and then lied still.

The Winchester brothers sat in front of their computer, wanting to look for any new news on Dick Roman or Sucrocorp.

They looked at a few different sights before finally settling for the news channel.

“Hello, I’m Gloria Jane and with Anderson Cooper and this is CNN's Anderson Cooper 360. Today’s breaking news is the impact of additives on the health of Americans. A 15-year-old weighing 300 pounds in Alabama has been hospitalized due to having a cardiac failure.” The screen beside her head showed an image of what the brothers assumed was the teen. He had an oxygen mask on his face, wires sticking out of his shirt and connected to machines close to his head. “

“Another case such as this was reported in Mississippi. A 14-year-old, weighing at 280 pounds, has been diagnosed with type 2 diabetes and the number of cases is only increasing every day.” The screen changed from the boy to a young girl who was smiling.

“The additives in our food are causing obesity rates to be higher than ever. Obesity is rampant. Nationwide, obesity has increased by 70% over the last 30 years for adults and by 85% for children.” The screen shifted and showed a number of different statistics, all about obesity.

“We need to rethink our food choices and eat healthier. That is why Dick Roman, owner of Sucrocorp, one of the largest high fructose corn syrup, has made plans to make Americans healthier by dialling back the additives to deliver the highest quality all-American product you people deserve.”

Pictures of Dick Roman at press conferences and Sucrocorp.

“We will return after a short break. Next after the break, the increase of runaway teens in foster homes and orphanages.” Ads for Sucrocorp started to play and Sam shut the laptop rubbing his forehead and Dean sighed.

“Crowley had better have been telling the truth,” Dean said looking at the bone covered in blood.

“You know, I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history,” Dick said as he held up a creamer in his hand.

A Leviathan next to him continued packing creamers into a box as he said, “Thank you, sir.”

“Just sayin'. I smell ‘promotion.’” Dick took a few steps across the room and drank the creamer. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he turned. The Leviathan was lying decapitated on the floor, blood spilling from the stump that used to be his head freely. Dean and Castiel stood over him, Castiel carrying a bottle of Power Clean and Dean a machete. “Little abrupt... but okay.”

Dean sheathed the machete.

“Castiel.” He turned to look at the angel. “Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise.”

Dean took out a bloodstained bone that was sharpened to a point at one end.

“And good on you! Pulling that together – A-plus.” Dick nodded his head at the weapon.

“Oh, you don't think this'll work, do you? You trust that demon?” Crowley was not to be trusted after all.

“You sure I'm even me, Dean?” Dick smirked. It was all a part of his master plan.

“No. But he is.” Dick looked at Castiel. “See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley – he will always find a way to bone you.” The smirk fell off of Dick’s face fast after that.

“This meeting's over.”

Castiel moved towards Dick but Dick grabbed him and flung him into a wall. Dean plunged the bone into Dick’s chest. Dick gasped, but then pulled the bone out and snapped it in two.

“Did you really think you could trump me?”

“Honestly?” Dean took another bone out of his jacket. ”No.”

Castiel pulled Dick’s head back. Dean plunged the bone sideways through the Leviathan’s neck. Dick yelled as Sam and Kevin ran into the room. Dick continued to yell and gurgle.

“Figured we'd have to catch you off guard,” Dean said, hoping this would finally be the end of the Leviathans.

Dick’s face transformed into the Leviathan enormous mouth with long pointed teeth and a protruding tongue. He roared briefly before his face returned to normal. He smirked again and pulled out the bone from his neck. “You trusted that demon?” Dick mocked, repeating Dean’s words to him.

“Crap, we gotta get out of here!” Sam yelled.

“Not so fast,” Dick said as more Leviathans appeared behind Sam and Kevin.

Dean and Castiel tried to chop of Dick’s head but Dick just grabbed the machete and tossed it aside.

Dean swore as he was thrown into a wall, a solid thump resounding.

“Dean!” He could hear his brother yell.

The Leviathans started to come into the room faster than before, faster than Sam could kill.

“Sam! We gotta go!” Dean said as he grabbed for his machete and started running towards Sam and Kevin. “Cas!” He called out.

He heard the angel grunt in acknowledgement. He turned back to look at him and when he saw the angel get up, uncapping the Power Clean, he continued running, lopping off the heads of any Leviathans in his way.

“Get the Prophet,” Dick ordered. Kevin screamed as the Leviathans grabbed at him, Sam trying to help but too overwhelmed by the number of Leviathans.

The Leviathans took Kevin out of the room and back to the office room he had been held captive in, Kevin screaming the whole time.

“Kevin!” Sam screamed. Dean and Cas had finally reached him and helped to kill more of the Leviathans. “Dean, we gotta go back for Kevin.”

“No time Sammy, we gotta get out of here now,” He grunted as he killed another monster, the black goop spraying on his face. He wiped it off and continued running, looking over his shoulder to make sure his younger brother and the angel were okay and to make sure more Leviathans weren’t following them.

They finally made it out of the lab and were out in the hallway. They avoided any Leviathans they passed, killing any that had found them before it could inform others where it was.

After killing at least 20 more Leviathans they made it out of the building. The boys ran to the Impala, which was still crashed into the signboard, dead bodies littered around, Meg nowhere to be found.

They ran into the car and sped off counting their losses in an uncomfortable silence.


	3. Episode 3: To Serve Man

Three Months Later

Dean stormed into the cheap motel room, roughly slamming the door behind him. Sam ran a hair through his hair and sighed.

“Calm down Dean,” Sam said softly. He was tired of having to repeat the same thing to his brother every time he went out. He wasn’t a kid anymore. Castiel didn’t say anything, just watched the Winchester brothers from a corner of the room.

“Damn it, Sam, I’m tired of this! Seeing Humans get shipped off to Slaughterhouses, not being able to save anyone, I’m sick and tired of it!” He angrily tossed his worn leather jacket onto the flat, dirty sofa before pacing around the room.

“I get that, I’m frustrated too, but what are you gonna do? Leviathans are crawling all over the place and everyone’s so high they can’t tell up from down. There is nothing we can do right now. We have to figure out a different way to take out Dick, that’s the only way all of this will end.” Sam said calmly, trying to explain for what felt like the hundredth time why they couldn’t just go and kill Leviathans as they pleased. It wouldn’t do for Sam to get angry too.

Dean sighed and walked over to the mini-fridge, crouching down to grab a beer. He looked at his younger brother and the angel, slightly angling the bottle towards the two of them but they both shook their heads.

Dean opened the bottle and walked over to the bed, sitting down and letting himself sink into the mattress before he took a swig of the amber liquid grimacing at the taste. It wasn’t something he would drink if he didn’t have a choice but it was one of the only beers that didn’t have corn syrup in it.

Dean had to admit he was upset because of the mass slaughtering that was happening but another part of it was that he was just tired of living off of fruits and vegetables. They couldn’t get takeout anymore either for fear of what might be in it, they had to read the labels of any packaged foods they bought and worst of all, no sugary things.

Dean was a simple person; just give him his road snacks and pie and he would be happy, but with the way the Leviathans had wormed their way into pretty much everything was making it so he was unable to have snacks.

He finished the beer in his hands in three more gulps before tossing it in the trash and heaving a sigh of frustration. He looked over at Cas who was playing with a bag of honey in his hands and then at his brother who was running a hand through his hair even as he continued to research how to kill Dick.

“This is all Crowley’s fault,” Dean grumbled. Castiel’s ear twitched and Sam looked up from the computer screen.

“Dean,” Sam sighed. “We’ve gone over this a hundred times. We know that Crowley can’t be trusted, hell, you said it to Dick yourself,”

“That doesn’t matter. I mean, Crowley even said that he hated Dick, why would he want to help the guy? It doesn’t make any sense.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I swear the next time I see the guy I’m gonna kill him.”

Sam sighed but looked back at his screen and Dean couldn’t help but think of Bobby and about how Bobby might have been smarter than them.

People walked along the streets as if they were zombies, not caring if they bumped into things or even each other although it would have been impossible not to consider how much rounder everyone had gotten.

Many people just continued to eat as if in a trance, not stopping even once they felt full. Their brains would try and tell them to stop eating but it just wouldn’t register. They tended to overeat to the point of sickness and still ate even after that.

Most people hadn’t noticed yet but the few that had steered clear of the slaughterhouses disguised as fast food joints had. Once a person at least 200 pounds entered one of them they didn’t come back out. They were told they were one of the special people who would get to go to one of their bigger joints in Wisconsin or Ohio but the truth was that once someone went there they never returned. No one cared too much though, they were too stoned.

People had started dying all over the country, foaming at the mouth and seizing before they died. The first few times it had happened, before everyone started to overeat, people had been freaked out, trying to figure out the cause and a way to stop it but after the first week, no one seemed to even notice when someone died, they just continued eating as if nothing was wrong.

Richard Roman Enterprises had recently started to take over all aspects of the media and food industries, partnering with other large companies and then buying them out once it became well known that Richard Roman Enterprises partnered with the company but of course, by this point, no one could care less, even the company CEO’s themselves.

All in all, everyone was too stoned to notice or even care what was going on around them.

Jack walked into a Biggerson’s hoping to get a Pepperjack Turducken Slammer before they sold out again. They were amazing and he just wanted another one. He walked into the giant line and after almost 15 minutes of waiting it was finally his turn to order.

“Hi, what would you like to order sir?” A young teen around 16 years old asked without looking up.

“Can I get 3 Pepperjack Turducken Slammers please.” He said politely in return.

The boy looked up, Timmy his nametag read, and stared at him for a few seconds. “Certainly sir, would you like anything else?” He looked at the register to see if he had to add any more to the order.

“No, that’s it,”

“Alright then,” Timmy said and entered the final order in. As the receipt printed the computer made a noise like a party horn. “Congratulations sir, you’ve just won a ticket to the largest Biggerson’s in the country and a month’s supply of your choice of Biggerson’s sandwiches!” Tim gave him the receipt which had instructions on how to get his prizes.

Jack couldn’t believe it, he’d just come to eat a Turducken sandwich but he won a month’s supply! As per the instructions he walked through the back door to the back alleyway just outside of the Biggerson’s using the receipt to get past the bodyguards. Jack couldn’t understand why a fast food joint needed bodyguards but, considering the deliciousness of the Turducken sandwich, he supposed it made sense.

He waited for almost ten minutes before a bag was placed over his head and, even as he struggled, Jack could feel it tighten around him until his airway felt closed off. Black spots danced around his vision before he passed out, flopping on top of his kidnapper.

When Jack woke up he found himself, along with hundreds of others, without clothes on and a number tag on his chest. It almost reminded him of cattle at a meat factory.

He was incredibly hungry and as he looked around he saw the others eating. He followed the herd, at least two hundred people (Blair, Serena, Jennifer, Charlotte, Charlie, Georgina, Daniel, Chuck, Nathaniel, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Paige, Sabrina, Wayne, Maya, Shana, Sara, Cassie, Diana, Faye, Adam, Melissa, Nick, Jake and Hundreds other Humans), being crowding a huge table laden with turducken sandwiches. He pushed people out of the way until he got to the front of the table and finally bit into the deliciousness. An eerie calm settled over him as he demolished one sandwich after the other. As he started in on his 8th sandwich, they were just so irresistible, a loud beep rang out and everyone started to line up a single file.

Jack copied the others and found himself near the front of the line. Two beeps and they started walking forwards through a door as a man counted them and wrote down the numbers on their tags. Once a certain number of them passed another beep rung out and the line behind Jack stopped and the door slammed shut behind him. Blair and Serena said "We are Complacent Animals to be Slaughter"  
Charlotte and Charlie said "Ready for Slaughter"  
Cassie and Diana, Faye said "We Are Overweight Drones, Ready For Slaughter to be eaten by Leviathans"  
Maya, Shana, Sara Adam, Melissa, Nick and Jake said "We are Fattened Humans to be Slaughter as Food eaten by Leviathans"

He looked around and saw the Humane Sluaghterhouse factory in a daze. Teenagers People (Blair, Serena, Jennifer, Charlotte, Charlie, Georgina, Daniel, Chuck, Nathaniel, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Paige, Sabrina, Wayne, Maya, Shana, Sara, Cassie, Diana, Faye, Adam, Melissa, Nick, Jake and Hundreds other Humans) were being slaughtered and their skin was being carved off right in front of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think of was having another one of those sandwiches, “I wish we get another one soon”, he thought to himself. People (Blair, Serena, Jennifer, Charlotte, Charlie, Georgina, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Aria) were hanging on hooks and as a machine slowly cut off pieces of their flesh. It was separating their limbs from their bodies and then disemboweling them. Blood was flowing on the floor in rivulets, slowly being drained through drainage holes. The giant slaughterhouse was a thing of nightmares but as Jack locked on in dawning horror, he realized that there was no way out. He had willingly walked in and the giant metal gates had clanged shut behind them. There was no escape.

As he turned his head around to look for another way out, he saw more of the turducken sandwiches on a conveyor belt, slowly going off towards where the machines were, but he could not stop himself, he needed one more sandwich before he left this hellhole, just one more.

Other people in the line were also eating the sandwiches and walking towards the machine. His last thought was of wanting just one more sandwich as he was strung on a hook and his throat was slit, his blood spraying the man-eating a sandwich behind him as his body was carried off towards the slaughtering machines, just like the other countless people.

Dean couldn’t take the silence of the motel room only broken by the crinkling of Cas’ bag and Sam’s clicking of his keyboard so he turned the News Network such CNN on.

“Hello, I’m Gloria Jane and this is CNN Tonight with Don Lemon. Today’s breaking news is the mysterious deaths of Stephen Hawking and many CEOs including Mark Zuckerburg, Evan Spiegel, Clara Shih, Satya Nadella, Jack Dorsey, Bill Gates, Steven Paul Jobs. They were attending a meeting with Richard Roman, the CEO of Richard Roman Enterprises when many of them suddenly collapsed.” The video changed to footage of the event.

Dick was at the head of the table, explaining his plans and why it would be a good idea to merge the companies when the man at the right of him started coughing. Dick stopped talking and turned over to him.

“Are you alright?” He said in concern.

The man didn’t answer, only coughed for longer, others joining him when they all started coughing up white foam. It dripped down their chins, onto the oak table and Dick looked around in panic. The first man who had started coughing collapsed onto the table before seizing for a minute and dying, others following his lead.

The footage faded away, leaving Gloria Jane at the center of the screen. “Doctors are unable to explain what happened and are baffled by these strange deaths happening all around the country. We will return after a short break. Next after the break, the return of the Pepperjack Turducken Slammer caused riots.” Dean sighed and closed the tv.

“Great, the Leviathans are openly killing Humans now.” He said gruffly, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. He needed another drink. Dean walked over and grabbed another cheap beer from the minifridge, uncapped it, and swallowed it in three swigs. He could feel the alcohol burn on its way down his throat but he had gotten used to the feeling after all these years.

“Cas are you sure that the angels don’t know of any other way to get rid of the Leviathans for good?” Sam asked, not commenting on his brother’s obvious drinking issues. They could talk that out another time. Honestly, though, Sam felt like he could use a drink too but he ignored the feeling.

“I’m truly sorry but I do not know of any other way to send the Leviathans back to Purgatory,” Cas said, looking down at the bag of honey in his hands.

Sam sighed. “It’s fine Cas, don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something out.” He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and hoping to soothe some of his anger. He went back to researching before an idea hit him. “Why don’t we go back to Bobby’s house. Maybe there’s a book that has some information that we haven’t found yet.”

Dean looked at him. “I don’t think we’ll find too much there that Bobby hasn’t already told us, Sammy,”

“Well, we gotta try, don’t we?”

Dean contemplated the idea for a minute before deciding. “Fine, I guess,” He said and started packing.

Alex Jones and Claire Novak walked into their high school, heads down, hoods up. They had noticed something was up with the food after at least three of their friends who had never done drugs in their lives suddenly started acting as if they were high.

At the beginning they had thought it was just a joke and laughed along with their other friends, telling them that it was a good impression of a stoner, but after the second day, the two adopted sisters noticed others seemed just as high. Claire had spoken to Adopted Mother Jody Mills and Alex about the matter before finding it suspicious enough for her to call Castiel. When the angel in her father’s body hadn’t answered after calling for him at least ten times over the course of 4 hours the girls got worried and Jody called the Winchester boys to see what was going on.

“Yeah,” Dean's rough voice filtered through the phone.

“Why hasn’t Castiel been answering?” Jody asked.

Dean didn’t answer for a moment. “He’s a little… preoccupied.” The way he said it was strange but Jody didn’t have time to question it because Dean spoke again. “Why, what happened? Are you okay? Are Claire and Alex okay?” He asked in rapid-fire succession.

“Something weird is going on around here, I was just wondering if you boys happened to something. And don’t worry all of us are fine.” She answered. She then went on to explain the situation. “People are behaving as if they are high or something even if they’ve never done drugs before. And I’ve recently had at least three very odd deaths in my town. They were fine and then they just started foaming from the mouth, seized up for a few seconds, and then they died, just like that.” She said as she snapped her fingers together.

“It’s the Leviathans.” A short pause followed and Jody could hear muffled talking. Then after about three minutes, Dean returned to the phone. “Listen, Sam and I will be there in two days, I’ll explain when we get there.”

Jody was confused. Why couldn’t they just tell her right now? She decided to voice her thoughts only to have Dean give a vague reply of, “Can’t trust anyone’s voice these days.” And hung up.

Jody sighed but put her phone away and walked back inside to see Claire still trying to call for the man in her father’s body. “Castiel, please, if you can hear me please come here.” Claire waited for a few seconds, hoping to hear the sound of wings slicing through the air, but when she heard nothing she sighed and opened her eyes. “Hey Jody,” She said, trying not to sound too dejected.

Jody looked around for Alex but was unable to spot her. “Where’s Alex?” She asked. Claire too looked around trying to spot the raven-haired girl.

“Maybe she’s in her room sharpening a machete,” Claire said. “You talked to Dean and Sam just now, right?” When Jody nodded she continued. “Did they say anything about Castiel to you?” Jody could hear the hope in the 15-year-old’s voice and see it in her eyes.

“The boys said that Castiel was a little preoccupied. I don’t know what that means but they didn’t say any more about the subject.”

“Oh,” Claire said softly before walking off to her room deep in thought, throwing a distracted “thanks” before closing the door. Jody sighed but went off in search of her other daughter instead.

She checked in Alex’s room only to find her not there, then checked the basement and the attic. When Alex was nowhere to be found Jody checked outside to find her filling the trunk of the car with a duffel bag.

“What do you think you’re doing Alex?” She asked in a stern voice.

Alex turned over at the noise and pressed her lips into a thin line when she saw who it was. “Nothing,” She replied.

“What’s in the duffle bag?” Jody nodded her head at the bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nothing,” She said again. Jody gave her an unimpressed look and Alex sighed before telling her. “Machetes and borax.” She whispered.

Jody sighed but asked, “Why?”

This got Alex to look up from the ground and shout out in rage. “To kill the Leviathans, why else?! They killed my family, I have to get revenge!” The fury was rolling off of her in waves and Jody could see the fire in her eyes.

Jody knew that Alex would be upset, it had only been two weeks since she had come to live with her after all. She could understand how she felt as well, one second you’re smiling and happy with your family, the next they’re all dead and you’re all alone, but that didn’t mean that Jody would let her do something so dangerously stupid.

“I understand how you feel but I need you to calm down.” She said softly, hoping to placate the girl’s anger. “And another thing, even if you do try to go after the Leviathans, do you even know how to kill them? According to the Winchester boys, the Leviathans don’t have any weaknesses other than borax, and borax doesn’t even kill them. How do you plan to kill an unkillable monster like that?” Alex most likely hadn’t even thought about these things, just thought that it would all work out when she got there.

“Beheading.” She said.

“What?”

“They can be killed by beheading. I figured it out when Dean and Sam told you to chuck the head into the lake. If you chop off its head and make sure it's a good enough distance away from its body Leviathans can’t regenerate.”

Well, that was good information to have. “Alex,” She sighed. “The Winchesters are going to come here in a few days. How about you hunt down some Leviathans when they get here. They can keep you safe and who knows, maybe they even have some new information that you don’t have right now. Just wait two days.” When Alex stayed silent, not one comment out of the girl’s mouth, Jody knew she had one this argument. “Now then, please go inside and empty the duffle bag.” She ordered sweetly. For a couple of seconds, Alex just stared at her as if she was looking for something on her face. When Alex found what she was looking for she turned to grab her bag out of the trunk, slamming it shut as it closed.

“Two days,” Alex told Jody as she walked past her into the house. Jody smiled and followed her inside.

The next day when Claire woke up she prayed to Castiel again, hoping that he would answer. When he didn’t Claire wasn’t too disappointed but she was still slightly upset. She ignored it in favor of getting ready for school. Once her bag was packed and she was dressed she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Good morning Jody, Alex,” She greeted and sat down. They greeted her too and the kitchen fell back into silence. Claire found she didn’t mind too much though, she wasn’t feeling up to talking too much right now. She finished her eggs and toast and got up, waiting for Alex and Jody to finish so she could get to school.

“Castiel, please answer me,” She prayed yet again. Normally she didn’t care where the man was, even though the angel was using her father’s body as a vessel she didn’t lose sleep over whether he was alive or not, but the angel always answered her prayers even if sometimes he was a little late. She was getting concerned now that she wasn’t getting any answer at all.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see it was Jody. “Don’t worry too much Claire, Dean didn’t say anything about your father is dead. He’s probably fine, just a little too busy right now.” Jody smiled softly to try and reassure her.

Claire gave her a small smile in return and walked out of the house, towards the car. She sat in the backseat while Alex sat shotgun and Jody sat in the driver’s seat.

The ten-minute drive to Sioux Falls Highschool went by quickly for Claire as she was busy praying to Castiel. She almost didn’t want to get out of the car once they reached the school but she got out when Jody looked at her.

“Have a good day you two,” Jody called out as she drove away from the school and to the police station.

Claire and Alex walked up the stairs together before they went their separate ways. Alex met up with Henry and the other jocks and cheerleaders while Claire met up with her friends. They were out of it today too but Claire didn’t care too much at the moment. Dean and Sam might have an answer for her. She talked with them for a little while before the warning bell rang and they headed to their classes. Claire made it to her English class just as the bell rang, having to watch her every step so she didn’t bump into one of the stoned kids.

As she entered her class she was shocked to find that even her teacher was slightly stoned. He kept eating even as the national anthem played, even during the moment of silent reflection and throughout the announcements.

Claire found it odd and made a note to talk to Alex to see if she noticed anything weird like that. Class ended with her English teacher still eating and Claire started to finger the butterfly knife in her pocket. It was a nervous habit of hers but she would get over it.

The rest of her classes before lunch turned out fairly similar with only her Science teacher not eating but instead just looking like he’d been drugged so Claire couldn’t tell if that made her feel better or worse.

By the time lunch rolled around Claire had one hand on the knife at all times and the cold metal had turned warm from her body heat. She met up with Alex and they headed to the cafeteria together, excited about the new sandwich that the school had gotten. It was apparently really good considering the principal must have mentioned it at least three times throughout the school day.

When they opened the doors of the cafeteria the entire place was filled with students, no seats left. The two sisters considered leaving but then they saw their friends waving at them and they headed over. Two of their friends, Jamie and Nora, were digging into their sandwiches like they would run away or get stolen if they didn’t eat them right that second, and Taylor and Andy had already finished their sandwiches and held out two for Claire and Alex.

They took the offered sandwiches and as Claire unwrapped hers Alex set the sandwich down on the table to look at her phone. Teenagers. They couldn’t put their phones down for even one second, could they? Claire looked over her adopted sister’s shoulder to see what she was doing to find she was looking up the sandwich.

“Why are you looking it up?” Claire asked.

“I’m curious. They got rid of the sandwich a little while ago even though it was a huge hit, just wanted to see why they brought it back.” Alex said distractedly while scrolling through the search results. Just as Claire was starting to get bored and was going to go back to her food Alex shook her shoulder. “Hey, take a look at this,” She said as she handed her phone over.

Claire looked down at the device and found an ad playing. The screen faded from black to a logo of Biggerson’s, then to big block letters saying that the Turducken sandwich was back. Claire looked up. “It’s just an ad for the sandwich,” Claire stated.

Alex rolled her eyes at Claire’s impatience. “Here,” She said as she snatched the phone back and forwarded through the ad, pausing when she got to the part she wanted to show Claire. She handed the phone back and tapped at the screen with her perfectly manicured nails twice before going back to taking a bite of the Turducken sandwich. Claire looked at the screen for a few seconds, it just looked like a bunch of people eating, and that’s when she spotted it. Sam and Dean were in the restaurant as well and Dean was digging into the sandwich happily.

“This is…” Claire trailed off.

“I know right,” Alex said, mouth half full.

“That’s pretty cool,” Claire said and handed the phone back. Alex pocketed the phone with one hand while she continued eating with the other. “Does it taste good?” She asked.

“Uhuh,” Alex said while still eating.

Claire almost thought that it reminded her of her teachers but she ignored the thought in favor of trying the sandwich herself. It was delicious. That was the only way Claire could think to describe it. It was juicy and tender, soft and the flavors just burst into her mouth. She just kept eating more and more.

Claire wasn’t sure when but the next time she looked up from her sandwich Alex had finished hers and was staring hungrily at the one in Claire’s hands. Claire finished hers hurriedly so that Alex wouldn’t take hers. When she did finish it she wanted more but, unfortunately, they were only allowed one each.

The rest of the school day was just filled with Claire wanting another Turducken sandwich and she wondered if she should tell Sam and Dean that they were in an ad for the best sandwich ever made.


	4. Episode 4: Dean reunion with his Son Ben

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were on their way to Bobby’s house when rock music blared from Dean’s phone. Dean searched through his pockets before finding the device in his worn green jacket. His eyes kept flicking from the road to the phone, trying to see who was calling him while also not crashing into any stoned drivers or pedestrians.

At the recognition of the caller ID, he picked up. “Yeah,” Sam looked at him, confused as to who was calling. He mouthed Jody Mills to his brother as he listened to what she had to say.

“Why hasn’t Castiel been answering?” Jody asked.

Dean looked at the backseat where Castiel was looking at the outside world in fascination, almost like a small child would, before replying. “He’s a little… preoccupied.” Then the thought that they wouldn’t call Cass unless something had happened crossed his mind. “Why, what happened? Are you okay? Are Claire and Alex okay?” Dean had already lost too many people to the Leviathans, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost another.

“Something weird is going on around here, I was just wondering if you boys happened to something. And don’t worry all of us are fine.” She answered. She then went on to explain the situation. “People are behaving as if they are high or something even if they’ve never done drugs before. And I’ve recently had at least three very odd deaths in my town. They were fine and then they just started foaming from the mouth, seized up for a few seconds and then they died, just like that.” She said as the sound of her snapping her fingers together filtered through the phone.

“It’s the Leviathans.” Because lately, their lives seemed to revolve on the Leviathans. Dean pulled over so he could talk to his brother without any distractions and covered the phone so they could converse privately. “Jody’s saying the Leviathans have gotten to Sioux Falls. People are either dropping like flies or getting stoned cause of the corn syrup. They’ve been calling for Cass but…” He trailed off and looked in the back again.

“Well, what do you wanna do?” Sam asked. There really wasn’t much they could do.

“We’re headed in that direction anyway, might as well drop by and explain the situation to them, tell them how to defend themselves.” Dean shrugged.

“Sure, I guess,” Sam replied.

Dean looked at his brother for a brief moment before taking his hand off of the phone and bringing it close to his ear. “Listen, Sam and I will be there in two days, I’ll explain when we get there.”

Jody made a confused noise. “Why can’t you tell me now?”

Dean thought of all the times the Leviathans got the upper hand by pretending to be someone that the boys knew and replied with, “Can’t trust anyone’s voice these days.” He didn’t really feel like talking anymore so he hung up and tossed the phone on the seat next to him.

Looking at least five times before doing so, he didn’t want his baby to get scratched up after all, he pulled off of the side of the road and continued towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

16 hours later, Dean looked at the passenger and back seat. At seeing both his brother and the angel sleeping he decided he was getting tired. After a moment’s debate, he reached over and pulled out one of his favourite cassettes, Ramble On by Led Zeppelin, popping it into the cassette player and turning the music on low so he wouldn’t disturb the two sleeping boys.

Humming along with the music he found himself thinking about His Son Ben Braeden. The twelve-year-old loved Led Zeppelin and AC/DC unlike Sam or Cass, he loved cars, almost everything that Dean loved, Ben loved.

He felt his eyes start to water at the thought of the kid and he blinked them away, not wanting someone to wake up and see him crying. He really missed Ben Braeden and Ex Girlfriend Lisa Braeden. He thought about going to visit them in secret, he wouldn’t appear before them, they wouldn’t even know he was there, but he decided against it. All Dean did was hurt the people he got close to, cared about, and he didn’t know what he would do if they got hurt because of him again.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts but found himself unable to. As his thoughts kept swirling around, telling him he should go visit Lisa and Ben, Sam woke up.

“Dean?” He said groggily.

He glanced at his brother before he returned his watery, bloodshot eyes to the road. “Yeah,” He replied as he cleared his throat.

“You okay?” He said as he sat up straighter in his seat.

His eyes widened slightly but he schooled his features and tried to seem nonchalant. “Yeah, I’m fine Sam, why?” He didn’t look at his brother, not wanting even a hint of what he was feeling to bleed through.

“You look…” Sam trailed off, looking at his older brother’s face for a second. “Nevermind,” He said instead. “How much longer till we get there anyway?” He looked out the windshield and then his window to try and figure out where they were, unsubtly trying to change the topic.

“Another one and a half days drive,” Dean said with a sigh. “Go back to sleep Sammy,” He continued.

“Dean, it might just be better to stop by somewhere, you’ve been up for over 24 hours,” Sam suggested, worried for his brother’s health.

“I’m fine, just go back to sleep,” Dean said a little more firmly. He was a little too keyed up for sleep right now, didn’t want to sleep right now.

Not when he kept thinking of Lisa and Ben.

Sam sighed but made himself comfortable in the passenger seat of his brother’s most prized possession, closing his eyes and, after a few minutes, his breathing evened out.

Dean glanced at his younger brother, making sure that he was actually asleep, before tapping his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the music, singing along softly. He looked in the rearview mirror to see how Cass was doing only to see the angel in question staring right at him.

Dean flinched in shock. “Jesus Cass, at least tell me if you’re awake.” He said once he got his heartbeat under control.

“My apologies,” Castiel said in response, not moving his eyes away.

After a moment’s debate, Dean spoke. “Is something wrong? Why aren’t you asleep?”

“You seem upset,” Castiel replied without looking away but his features did take on a softer tone.

“Well, I’m not, okay, so just… go back to sleep.” He said awkwardly. Was it really that obvious that he felt pretty crappy at the moment?

“Angel’s cannot sleep,” Cass reminded him.

Dean almost facepalmed but instead took a deep breath. “Then, I don’t know, why don’t you look at some bugs from the window?” He suggested although the idea was pretty dumb considering that it was three in the morning, Castiel wouldn’t be able to see any bugs right now.

Cass didn’t say anything in return, just turned his head so he was facing the window instead of the rearview mirror. Dean sighed softly and looked back at the road again when he saw a fairly skinny woman walking on the road. He hit the breaks as fast as he could, jolting Sam awake, and swerved the car away from the woman and towards the trees on the right side of the car.

Dean’s precious Impala crashed into said trees, branches scratching at the paint, and Dean got out of the car. He checked on the woman first, seeing if she was okay, and upon seeing the woman was fine, not a scrape or bruise in sight, he turned his attention to his car, inspecting the damage done to his baby in slight horror.

Sam got out of the car too, giving his brother a quick once over to make sure he was okay, before running over to the woman, offering a hand to help her up from where she’d fallen over in shock.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, not really expecting an answer, not when everyone was too high to care to respond.

“I- I’m fine, I think,” She said in a meek voice. Sam’s eyes widened and Dean whipped his head over to the two of them in shock. At the disbelief on the two boys’ faces, the woman softly asked, “Um, is something wrong?”

Sam blinked twice to bring his thoughts in order before responding. “No, uh, nothing’s wrong, we’re just, we’re so sorry about almost hitting you,” Sam said hurriedly, voice turning apologetic towards the end.

“Oh, um, it’s okay,” She stuttered. “I mean, it’s not like you guys did it on purpose, right?” She grabbed Sam’s hand and Sam was surprised to find she had a surprisingly calloused hand and firm grip.

The woman moved the hand not gripping Sam’s hand behind her back subtly, grabbing a flask of something and twisting it open, letting the cap fall off to the side, and splashed Sam’s face with it.

Dean, who had noticed the woman’s hand, grabbed the gun he had tucked away in his belt and aimed it towards the woman. At seeing it was just a flask he lowered his guard a little and lowered the gun slightly.

“Who are you?” The change in the woman’s voice surprised the brothers but they didn’t let it show on their faces. “Why aren’t you stoned or sizzling?” Sam wiped his face, frowning at the smell of the borax.

“We could ask you the same thing.” Dean countered, lifting his gun again, and walking closer to the woman, pressing the barrel of the gun against the back of her head.

The woman turned her head slightly to see Dean’s face although it was too dark to properly make out each other’s features.

“That voice… You wouldn’t happen to be Dean Winchester, would you?” She asked hesitantly.

“How do you know me?” Dean questioned sternly.

“You helped me out on a case once,” She replied. “I’m also a good friend of Lisa Braeden.” She added as an afterthought.

Dean lowered his gun at the mention of Ex Girlfriend Lisa Braeden and the woman turned over so Dean could look at her properly while Sam looked over at his brother in concern. After what had happened with her and Ben, Sam hadn’t mentioned them again. It was too painful for him. Plus, his brother threatened to break his nose if they were mentioned to him ever again.

“No way,” Dean said after a few minutes. “Ax Hall,” The disbelief in Dean’s voice was evident.

Ax laughed and said, “Yeah, no. Wrong twin. That’s my brother, not me.”

Dean laughed too. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” He hugged her.

“Yeah, feels like it,” She patted him on the back twice. She then turned around and faced Sam who was confused. “And you must be Sammy Winchester.” She held out a hand to him. “Hi, my name’s Axis Hall. Your brother and I worked a case together back when you were in University. He wouldn’t shut up about his precious younger brother.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!” Dean interjected.

“Yeah right, I had to listen to you go on and on about ‘my baby brother Sammy who’s so smart he got into Stanford’ for a month! How about next time I go on and on about my precious baby brother Asen and see how you like it!”

Sam watched as Dean and Axis argued back and forth for a little longer before interrupting the two of them. “Nevermind all of that,” He said, effectively stopping their conversation on who had a better younger brother. When the two of them turned to look over at him he continued. “What are you doing out here so late at night?”

Axis gave Sam a look like he was dumb. “I enjoy going out late at night and almost getting hit by cars.” She said sarcastically. “I’m on a hunt. What else would I be doing?”

“Why isn’t anyone with you?” Dean asked worriedly at the same time as Sam asked,

“Why aren’t you stoned?”

Axis looked at the brothers, a hint of sadness bleeding into her eyes but it quickly disappeared as she smiled. “My mom thought we could do to become healthier so she made us go vegan.” Dean and Axis shuddered in sync. “It was terrible and I almost quit when we all started to notice that everyone in town and USA was acting weird. Axel did some digging, found out about the Leviathans. Also found out about them not being too fond of borax, kinda weird but whatever floats your boat I guess,” She said the last part quietly, shrugging as she did so. The brothers heard her but decided not to comment.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Axis noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Just as Dean and Sam were going to ask her what was wrong she ran over to the car still crashed into the trees and hugged it. “I missed you so much, sweetie!”

As Axis continued fangirling over his car Dean noticed that she still hadn’t answered his question. “Axis,” He called out to get the girl’s attention. When she looked over and hummed to say she was paying attention Dean continued. “You never answered my question.”

Axis flinched and the smile slipped off of her face. She rubbed her neck out of nervousness. “Does it matter?” She asked.

“Yeah, it does,” Dean crossed his arms together. “Last time I saw you, your parents and brothers wouldn’t let you go outside the house by yourself, let alone on a hunt. Worst of them all was your fiance, so, if no one else, why isn’t he here?”

Axis sighed. “You never know when to let things go, do you?” She rubbed her neck nervously before finally speaking. “Roughly two weeks ago my family and I were all just hanging out, having fun, Lisa Braeden and Ben Braeden (Dean is father of Ben) had dropped by too, when we got attacked by some Leviathans.” Dean felt his heart sink to his stomach as she took a deep breath as if just talking was hurting her before continuing. “We didn’t know how to kill them and we didn’t know about the borax yet,” She blinked a couple of times and Dean briefly wondered why before realizing that she was trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes. “Nearly my whole family got slaughtered as Eaten but, hey, at least my little brother, Ben and I got out of there in mostly one piece so that’s a plus I guess.” She tried to say it jokingly but it just came out as sad.

“What happened to Lisa?” Dean asked hurriedly. ‘Please let her be okay,’ He thought to himself.

Axis looked down at her shoes. “Sorry Dean,” She said softly. “I tried to get her too but I couldn’t. My hands were full with just Ben and Ace, I couldn’t get to Lisa in time, I’m sorry.”

“She isn’t… she isn’t dead, is she?” He questioned softly, not wanting to know the answer.

“I don’t know,” She replied quietly. “Last thing I saw before I got us out of there, they just took her away, I didn’t see any injuries on her so she might be safe but I can’t give you a definite answer.”

The air felt heavy from the depressing topic but Dean still had more questions. “I only have a couple more questions then I won’t ask anymore. First off, what did you mean by ‘mostly one piece’? Second, did anyone else make it out? And third, what are you hunting?”

Axis didn’t say anything for a moment. After what looked like an inner debate she spoke. “I’m hunting a violent spirit. She apparently died a gruesome death and is now hunting down anyone she thinks is a reckless driver. Her bones are buried in the forest. I was talking to some other hunters and she’s been getting out of hand.”

Dean wanted to comment on the fact that she was avoiding his other questions but refrained from doing so.

“Other hunters?” Sam asked. Dean flinched. He had almost forgotten his younger brother was there.

“A bunch of others have noticed what’s going on with the Leviathans too and decided to live off of fruits, vegetables, and nature.” She smiled slightly. “Hunters are hunting like normies for a change. Kinda funny don’t ya think?” She laughed.

“Is Ben okay?” Dean interrupted her.

She blinked like she was trying to process the statement. “Yeah, he’s fine. He’s been helping me take care of Asen.” She bit the inside of her cheek, debating whether or not to say it before finally deciding that she should. “You raised a great kid Dean.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment, Sam continuing to gaze at him worriedly, before finally noticing what she had said earlier. “What happened to the Ace?”

Axis didn’t reply for a long while and gained a faraway look to her gaze. When she finally snapped out of it she mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?” Dean leaned closer to her.

“They bit his arm off. The whole thing’s gone, everything til the shoulder.” She said just slightly louder. Dean looked in pain at the statement and offered his condolences but Axis just brushed him off. “Ben misses Lisa and wants to learn how to hunt but I got some others keeping an eye on him.” Dean was about to voice his opinion but she cut him off. “He’s also started to remember you. He’s been getting nightmares about the Non-Humans attack since the Leviathans took his mom.”

As Dean was about to comment he got cut off yet again, this time by Castiel getting out of the car.

“Is something wrong? Why haven’t we left yet?” Was the first thing he said.

“You guys headed somewhere?”

“Yeah, we’re headed to Sioux Falls. We wanna look over Bobby’s stuff one more time, see if we missed anything.” Sam answered.

She hummed in acknowledgement. “If you guys are heading to Sioux Fall then, here, take this,” She grabbed a notepad from her back pocket and scribbled something on it, tearing the paper out once she was done. “Some of my non-stoned hunter pals numbers in case you run into any trouble.” She explained as she gave the slip of paper to Sam. “And my number is there too if you wanna talk to Ben.” She turned to look at Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean said. Everyone there could tell it wasn’t just for giving them some backup in case the boys needed it.

“Don’t mention it,” She smiled. “Well, I gotta go. My hunt won’t complete itself.” She moved to go towards the forest before she stopped and turned around. “Oh, before I forget, if you can, avoid going to Kermit. The Leviathans have taken over the place, don’t know why, but they have so… yeah, see you guys later.” And with that, she walked into the forest, not looking back even once.

Dean turned to look at Sam. “Isn’t Kermit where…”

Sam furrowed his brow. “Yeah,” He said quietly. After Dean finished inspecting the damage to the Impala, satisfied that it would be just fine, he sat in the car and drove out of the trees. Sam sat in the car silently. As they continued driving on the road, Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat, and Cass in the back, Dean kept glancing at his brother.

After almost 30 minutes of Dean worriedly looking at his brother in silence Sam finally spoke.

“Is there a reason you keep staring at me?” Sam asked in irritation.

Dean looked back at the road. “You okay?”

Sam didn’t answer for a while and Dean looked at the younger man in worry. “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to look at something. Dean looked over and tried to see what it was. It was a selfie of Sam and Amelia Richardson. Sammy was smiling and kissing Amelia’s cheek while Amelia, who was also smiling, was hugging Sam.

Dean looked away to give his younger brother some privacy and sighed as he thought about Lisa and Ben. It was strange to him that the day he thought of them was the day he found out that the Leviathans had taken her and scarred Ben. He gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. He would get Lisa back and Dick, Dean would make sure of it.

They continued to drive in silence for almost another hour before the silence was broken. “Dean, go to sleep. You’ve been awake for over 30 hours.” Sam said gently.

“I’m not tired, Sam,” Dean rebutted.

“It’s not just about you being tired or not. If we get ambushed by the Leviathans or, heck, anything that goes bump in the night, and you’re too tired to function, you’re gonna be a liability to me.” Sam ranted. Then after a few moments, he said, “If you really want to get there faster I’ll drive while you sleep for a bit.”

“No,” Dean said firmly. “After your plan to crash her into the sign I’m not letting you near the steering wheel.”

Sam sighed at his brother’s stubbornness and looked behind him at Castiel for help. Castiel, who didn’t understand the look, just stared back at him before offering him the bag of honey he’d collected by himself.

“Would you like some?”

“No thanks, Cass,” Sam said with a sigh, turning back in his seat to face the front properly.

“Dean-” He went to argue with his brother again when Dean made a sharp turn and took them back to the forest they’d been heading away from. “Why are we turning back?” Sam asked confusedly.

“I,” Dean paused. “I wanna check up on Ben.” His eyes stayed glued on the road, refusing to look at his brother or the angel in the back seat in that instance.

Sam looked at his brother silently for a minute, trying to read the expression on his face, before finally deciding to speak up. “Okay,” He could see Dean’s eyes widen at the easy acceptance. “Only thing is, we don’t know where he is and I doubt Axis will still be there. How do you plan on finding out where he’s staying?”

Dean thought for a moment and started to tap his finger along the steering wheel. “She gave you her number, didn’t she? Call her up, ask where Ben is.”

Sam ruffled through his pocket, looking for the piece of paper with Axis’s contact information on it. Once he found it he looked through the numbers written, trying to find the right one. He entered the number into his phone, bringing it up to his ear as it started to ring and looked at his brother, silently asking if he was sure he wanted to do this. He could see the way Dean was pushing back tears and Sam was almost tempted to hang up but he knew his brother needed to see Ben one last time, make sure he was okay.

“Hello?” A young male voice rang through the phone. This wasn’t Axis’s voice. He double-checked the number he’d called to make sure he got it right and when he found that it was correct he felt confused. “Hellooo?”

“Ah, uh, hi. Is this by any chance Axis Hall’s number?” Sam asked and Dean looked over at him strangely and made a motion for Sam to give him the phone.

As Sam handed the phone over to Dean he could hear the young man on the other side of the line say, “Who’s asking?” in a serious voice.

Dean brought the phone to his ear with one hand and held the steering wheel with the other as he responded. “Hey Asen, it’s Dean Winchester from that werewolf hunt back when you were in high school.”

“Oh hey Dean, haven’t heard from you in a while,” Asen commented. “So, why’re you calling?”

“Your sister told me Ben’s with you,” Dean informed the younger man.

“So?” Came his short reply.

“I wanna make sure he’s okay. Mind you tell me where you are?” Dean wasn’t sure that he would tell him, especially considering their recent run-in with the Leviathans.

“Okay, sure. We’re staying at the Red Roof Inn in the Grand Rapids.” Asen said without a moment’s hesitation. Dean supposed Ace was in worse shape than he thought. The boy was usually the most careful person he knew. “I’ll tell Axis you’re gonna drop by.” He said as he hung up.

Dean handed the phone back to Sam. “Tell Jody we’re taking a detour.” He commanded as took a turn to head towards Grand Rapids.

“Okay, it’s been two days, I’m outta here.” Was the first thing Alex said when she got home from Highschool, dropping her school bag at the front door and picking up her hunter’s duffel bag.

“Why don’t you wait just a little longer Alex? The Winchesters will probably be here soon.” Jody tried to persuade her adopted daughter.

Alex glared at her. “I waited two days just like you told me, I’m not waiting any longer.” She grabbed the car keys and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Claire followed behind her, hoping to calm her down enough to wait until the brothers got there, while Jody stayed inside the house, sighing.

“Just where are those boys?” She muttered as she grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter to call them. As she dialled Sam’s number, hearing it ring close to her ear, the sound of the tires crunching against the gravel could be heard from outside. She sighed, knowing that this meant that Claire hadn’t been able to convince her sister to stay for a little longer, but Jody supposed she could understand her need to get revenge on the creatures that killed the only family she had ever known.

The door creaked open and Claire walked in dejectedly as Jody heard a beep indicating the call went to voicemail.

“Hey, Sam can’t talk ‘cause he’s waxing, like, everything, but leave a message and-” Dean’s voice got cut off.

“Dude, what are you doing with my phone? Dean, come on.” There were sounds of a struggle and the line beeped again.

“Hey, it’s Jody Mills, you boys better call me back when you get this message.” She said and hung up.

She set the phone back down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the living room where Claire was praying yet again to Castiel, hoping that he would just answer her already. Claire opened her eyes once she heard Jody’s footsteps.

“You couldn’t reach them?” She asked.

“No, it went to voicemail.” Jody sat down on the sofa next to Claire, sinking into the comfortable cushions.

“Great,” Claire said sarcastically. “So we can’t get ahold of Dean or Sam, Castiel isn’t answering no matter how many times I pray to him and, now, Alex is off to try and kill the unkillable while the whole town is getting more and more stoned by the day.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. The Winchester boys are probably just taking their own sweet time getting here and Castiel is most likely just a little busy right now. I’ll figure out what to do about Alex so don’t worry too much.” Claire turned to look at her adopted mother properly. “Just worry about your schoolwork for now,” Jody patted Claire’s right knee twice before getting up and going back to the kitchen.

She grabbed her phone and called the boys and, just like last time, she got Sam’s ridiculous voicemail. She hung up and sighed. The Winchester brothers were supposed to fill her in on the blanks and keep Alex safe on her revenge hunt, not leave her in the dark and with no way to keep Alex safe.

She looked at her phone for a long while before finally deciding to call Alex. Maybe she could still talk some sense into the girl, but, of course, that was just wishful thinking. Alex had turned her cell phone off so Jody had no way of contacting or tracking the teenager. She sighed yet again and decided that if she couldn’t do anything about Alex or the Winchesters at the moment the least she could do was make Claire and herself a nice homecooked meal.

Claire grabbed her bag from where she had placed it by the couch and retrieved Alex’s from where it was perched against the front door. She could understand Alex’s need to hunt down the monsters that killed the vampires, she could, they were her family, it was only understandable that she felt the need to get revenge, but Claire could understand why Alex would go hunt the Leviathans when they didn’t know of a way to kill them. It was a suicide mission that would never work.

She went up the stairs, deep in thought, and placed Alex’s bag in her room by the foot of her bed and crossed the hallway to her room, flopping down on her bed the minute she entered, bag all but forgotten near the door.

She debated whether or not to do her homework, it wasn’t like the teachers cared whether or not they did it, they were too stoned, before finally deciding it was a good enough distraction from the worries of her everyday life.

Almost an hour later Jody called her downstairs for dinner. Claire looked over her work, trying to figure out how much more of it she could finish before Jody called her again before deciding that she could finish all of it.

Another 10 minutes later she finally left her room, having completed all of her homework, ready to eat dinner. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room, texting Alex without any response. She lifted her eyes from her phone and saw Jody waiting for her, smiling.

“Finally, I was just about to go upstairs and get you,” Jody placed the food in the microwave to reheat it and Claire took a look at what was for dinner.

“We’re having Triple Layered Lasagna?” Claire asked in surprise. The last time she had had lasagna was back when her father James Jimmy Novak wasn’t possessed by an Angel Castiel and her mother didn’t feel the need to go on a journey, leaving her with only her grandmother. Memories of her family assaulted her as the now piping hot food was brought back to the table. She took a bite to see if she liked the food or not and found it delicious. She just wanted to keep eating more Slices.

“This is really good Jody, what did you put in here?” Claire asked even as she kept stuffing her cheeks even more.

“I heard that Turducken Meat is really popular right now so I thought I’d make you some Turducken lasagna.” Jody smiled again. Claire thought it was kind of weird but didn’t mention it, too focused on eating to care.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” She questioned as she noticed that Jody’s plate was still empty.

“I will don’t worry. I’m just waiting until you’ve eaten enough, Grow Big with Food" Claire gave Jody a confused look but didn’t say anything, just continued eating. She didn’t notice as Jody licked her lips in anticipation.


	5. Episode 5: Fate of Jody Mills is Reveal

Dean clenched his jaw minutely, trying to hide his nervousness from his brother and Cass. After almost another 2 hours on the road, they reached their destination. 5131 28th St. Se, Grand Rapids, MI. Axis, Asen, and Ben’s hideout for now.

“Did they give us a room number?” Dean asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Don’t look at me, you’re the one who was talking to him,” Sam replied.

Dean racked his brain, trying to figure out whether or not they had been given a room address before deciding that it would be best to just call them. Pulling out his phone he asked Sam for her number and was handed the slip of slightly crumpled paper. As he looked through them, eventually finding the right one, he got out of the car, Castiel and Sam following suit.

“Axis here,” She greeted.

“Hey, Axis, it’s Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, I know, I can see you guys.” She replied.

Dean looked around to try and spot her but was unable to. “You mind telling us your room number? I wanna see if Ben’s okay.”

“I heard from Ace.” She commented. “It’s room 77. Ask the receptionist where it is.” She said and hung up. Dean vaguely wondered if that was just Asen and Axis’s problem or a family problem as they walked inside the main lobby of the motel.

A short chubby woman was standing at the reception desk, lazily eating chips while looking into the distance. Dean sighed and looked at his brother. “Great, I don’t think she’s going to be much help.” He said. He walked the short distance to her and turned the computer around so he could look at the map of the motel.

They found out the location fairly quickly, it was pretty close to where Dean had parked the Impala. As they turned around to go to Axis’s room they heard a gun cock. Suddenly on guard Dean and Sam motioned to grab their guns.

“You move even an inch, I blow your brains out.” A female voice commanded. “Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly,” The brothers did as asked, placing their hands behind their heads, one over the other, and saw that it was the zoned out woman from before along with two others.

She nodded her head at one of them, a dark-skinned man roughly around Dean’s age, and he walked over to them, pulling out a flask.

‘Either this guy needs a drink or they’re hunters.’ Dean thought to himself.

The other one came up too, a young boy, probably in high school, and checked to make sure that they didn’t have any weapons on them, pulling out the guns that were hidden in their waistbands and the silver knives hidden in their socks.

Once they were cleared of their weapons the dark-skinned man roughly took Dean’s hand, pouring borax over it, watching to see if the flesh sizzled or not, sighing and shoving him over to the woman when it didn’t, before doing the same to Sam.

“They’re clear.” He said after it was clear that neither brother was a Leviathan.

“So I’m guessing you’re hunters too?” Sam inferred.

“You’re not very good though are you? We could be any number of things that doesn’t include Leviathans.” Dean folded his arms together and Sam elbowed him. When Dean looked over at his brother Sam glared at him in a way that said, “Shut up.”

The woman laughed. “Think again kiddies. Salt on all of the windows and doors,” Dean and Sam looked over to see that they did indeed have salt on all of the entryways, “Devil’s trap under the carpet and on the ceiling,” She lifted part of the carpet to see a giant devil’s trap underneath. “And if you are carrying silver knives then that rules out shapeshifters too.” She smiled smugly and Dean almost felt like punching her in the face but, of course, he didn’t.

“So we hear you wanna go see Axis,” The highschooler commented.

“Yeah, we do,” Dean replied.

“Well then, take these to her while you’re at it.” The boy handed him a couple of rolls of bandages and some disinfectant. “You know where it is right?”

“What are the bandages for?” Sam asked.

The boy didn’t say anything for a minute, trying to figure out if it would be okay to tell or not before deciding to. “Axis’s younger brother got hurt and the injury isn’t healing as well as it should.” He said softly.

“Oh, “ Sam said softly. “By the way, we never caught any of your names,”

“Don’t you boys know it’s not polite to ask for someone’s name before giving yours,” The dark-skinned man chided.

“Oh, um, you’re right. I’m Sam and th-” The woman cut him off.

“We know who you are Sam and Dean Winchester.” And didn’t that make Dean feel uneasy? The only ones to ever refer to him and his brother as ‘Sam and Dean Winchester’ were things that went bump in the night or the police. No one on their side ever referred to them like that. Dean made a mental note to keep his guard up around her for a while from now on.

“Then why’d you ask?” Dean retorted.

“Darrel likes mannerisms.” The highschooler responded. “I’m Cayden by the way,” He held out his hand to Sam to shake first, giving Dean time to move the bandages and disinfectant to his other hand.

As Dean shook Cayden’s hand he couldn’t help but notice how the boy had calloused  hunter hands at such a young age, just like Dean himself.

“And that’s Esmerelda, but you can call her Mera.” He gestured behind him at the woman with his thumb. “But anyway, that’s enough, chitchat, we’ve already made sure you’re human so you can go now.” He dismissed, shooing them out.

“Can you give us our weapons back first?” Cayden stopped nudging them towards the door, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

“Right, sorry, I forgot about that,” He walked over to the table he’d dumped the weapons into a pile, grabbing them and handing them back to Sam.

“Thanks,” Sam called out before opening the door, walking out first and holding the door open for Dean. Dean thought it was strange but didn’t comment. Instead, he walked back to his car to call Cass out, giving the angel half of the medical supplies to carry when he closed the car door. They walked along the sidewalk, looking for room number 77 and found that it was only 5 rooms away from where he’d parked.

Knocking three times the three men waited in silence, waiting for Axis to open the door. The door swung open and Dean was shocked to see Ben was the one to open the door. He’d gotten so big in the short amount of time that Dean hadn’t seen him.

Sam looked over at his brother and, upon seeing the glassy green eyes staring longingly at Ben, decided that he wouldn’t say anything about this trip to his brother, not if he wanted to stop hurting his brother.

Ben looked at Dean for quite a few minutes, searching his face for something, and Dean returned the gaze with his own, complete with wet lashes and rapid blinking to get rid of tears. Dean reminded himself almost minutely that this Ben wasn’t the kid he’d met 4 years ago, this Ben didn’t remember him and was probably scared and missed his mom. It seemed that Ben found what he was searching for in Dean because he opened the door fully and Ben moved out of the way to let them in without a word. Dean, Sam, and Castiel walked into the small motel room,

It was a small two-bed room, a jacket was strewn on top of the armchair and a blanket on the cushion, guns and machetes left lying on top of the small table, cleaning and sharpening tools tossed on the table or the ground. Bloodied bandages and empty bottles of sleeping pills, pain medication, and alcohol bottles were littered in and around the small garbage bin in the corner. After hearing the sound of retching Dean took a quick look around the room and considering the light underneath the bathroom door it led him to believe that Axis was the bathroom, Asen most likely with her.

Ben, at hearing the sound, sighed and grabbed a chilled water bottle from the minifridge in the corner and walked into the bathroom. Soft voices whispered for a moment before the toilet flushed and the tap was opened. Almost two minutes later Axis, Asen, and Ben walked out, Asen being supported by Axis, and Axis laid her younger brother on the bed. He moaned and got up.

“I don’t wanna lie down, everything hurts more then.” He rasped out and Dean was shocked to see the state the young man was in. He seemed nothing like the energetic boy he’d met nearly 9 years ago.

“Okay, buddy,” She whispered and fluffed up some pillows for him, placing them behind Ace’s back so he could sit up somewhat comfortably. After she was sure that her younger brother was comfortable she turned to look at the three men who hadn’t moved from their spots since they entered the room, feeling uncomfortably out of place.

“Hey,” Axis breathed out. “Sorry about the mess, I’ve been a little busy with this fella,” She reached out to ruffle her kid brother’s hair but stopped suddenly as if she just remembered something. Her hand hovered awkwardly in the air for a few moments, looking at the injured man, sadness swimming in her eyes, before letting her hand drop back to her side. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, make yourself comfy on the other bed if you want. Just give me a minute to change Ace’s bandages,” She took the bandages and disinfectant from Castiel and Dean and placed them by Asen’s feet. She then turned to Ben. “Hey kiddo, wanna do me a favour?” She asked sweetly.

“What is it?” He said instead of giving her a reply.

“Can you talk to Dean, Sam, and…” She looked over at Castiel with a confused frown.

“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord” The trench-coat wearing man introduced himself.

Axis ran a hand through her hair, letting her hand push her bangs out of her face for a minute before dropping her hand, bangs falling back in place. “Great,” She huffed out. “Well then, Castiel…” She thought for a minute before speaking again. “You know what? Castiel is too much of a hassle to say, I’m from a family of two syllables people who still give nicknames to shorten those names, a three-syllable name like yours isn’t allowed here. You need a nickname.” Asen let out a laugh before wincing and holding his stump in pain, waving away Ben and Axis’s concerned hands. She placed her hand on her chin and looked deep in thought. “Tiel? No, it doesn’t have a very nice ring to it.” She muttered to herself.

“Just call him Cass,” Dean called out to her. Axis let the name roll off her tongue, testing to see how she liked it before she turned back to look at Castiel.

“Well then, Cass, hi, my name’s Axis.” She held out a hand for the angel. Castiel stared at the offered hand for a second before shaking it. “That’s my little brother. His name’s Asen but you can call him Ace if you want.” Asen waved slightly before letting his arm drop back down to the bed, bouncing once. “And finally, this little guy’s name is Ben.” She ruffled his hair and Ben raised his arms to stop her, reaching halfway before deciding to just let her do as she wished.

“I have met Ben Braeden before,” Castiel said and Ben looked at the angel, confusion swimming around in his eyes.

“When?” He asked.

Castiel thought for a minute, wondering whether or not to tell the boy. He looked at Dean, hoping that the man would be able to give him an answer but one look at the man’s face was all it took for the angel to reach a decision. “I’m the one who erased your memories. I can also give them back to you if you wish.”

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Castiel’s answer in the slightest. “Than can you-”

“No,” Dean cut Ben off. “Cass, don’t you dare try and give Ben his memories back.” Arms crossed over his chest sternly like that Sam couldn’t help but think of their father.

“Why not? Why do you get to decide whether or not I get my memories back?” Ben crossed his arms too, glaring at Dean defiantly.

“Because you’ll be traumatized by them! I don’t want you to live in fear of every sound you hear, every shadow you see, that’s not the kind of life I want for you!” Dean retorted.

“Like I’m not traumatized by seeing a guy’s arm get bitten off! Or by knowing that these man-eating creatures exist! Or heck, even seeing my mom get kidnapped!” Ben yelled. “And besides, what does it matter to you anyways! You’re not my dad! You left my mom and me!”

Dean was taken aback. He’d heard from Axis that the boy remembered him a little, but he didn’t know he’d remembered that. And he had to admit, Ben shouting that he wasn’t his father stung more than he’d ever tell anyone, even Sam.

As Sam went to reply to the boy, maybe try and calm him slightly, if only so Dean didn’t get any more scars on his heart, Axis spoke.

“Okay, all of you need to chillax a little.” She turned to look at Ben. “I know you’re upset about your mom and the Leviathans but you gotta calm down, okay? I know that you’re hurting but by lashing out like this you’re only hurting others in return.” Ben looked down at his shoes, contemplating what Axis said before responding.

“Sorry I got so mad. I’m sure you had your reasons for leaving us.” Ben mumbled.

“I’m sorry too. And you’re right, I’m not your father, I shouldn’t get into your business.”Dean’s face scrunched up slightly and Sam could see the pain in his brother’s eyes, see it roll off of him in waves. He didn’t know what he could say to his brother, how he could make it better, so he stayed silent. Sam vaguely if this was how John had felt whenever Sam had argued with him. Did he make his father suffer like how Ben was making Dean suffer? It wasn’t a thought he wanted to entertain so he pushed the thought to the far corners of his brain.

“Good, now that no more arguments are gonna take place,” Axis said pointedly. “I’m gonna go change my brother’s bandages.” And with that, she walked over to Asen who looked a little worse than before, a little less colour in his face yet his cheeks were starting to turn bright red, breaths coming in short bursts, eyes scrunched shut in pain.

“You want any help?” Dean offered. He didn’t really feel like talking to Ben right now, he needed some time to reign his emotions.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before replying. “Yeah, thanks, that’d be a big help,” She ran a hand through her hair again, the already dishevelled hair becoming worse.

Axis placed a hand on Ace’s forehead and the boy sighed, leaning into the touch. “Ben,” She called.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ben turned around, back facing Asen, Axis, and Dean.

Dean gave her a confused yet grateful look.

“I don’t need the kid getting more traumatized than need be,” She explained as she unwrapped the bandages around Asen’s shoulder. Dean winced in sympathy once the wound was out in the open.

Even though it had been two weeks the wound was raw, blood lazily dripping onto the bedsheets. It seemed like the injury had been infected until recently, the stump still slightly swollen.

“You okay kiddo?” Dean asked. Ace must have been in a lot of pain.

Ace lifted his gaze from the bloodied bandages on his lap to Dean’s emerald green eyes. “I’m fine,” He said quietly, glancing at his sister who was gathering up the soiled bandages and throwing them in the trash. The two of them watched quietly as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. “It’ll get better soon.” He whispered and almost grabbed his shoulder stopping at the last second. His face scrunched up for a brief second before letting his hand fall back down. “... Anyways, how’re you, Dean?” Asen unsubtly changed the conversation and Dean let him.

“As well as anyone who hasn’t had pie in over a month can be,” Dean tried to make the atmosphere a little lighter.

Asen laughed as Axis returned. “Oh, and what’re you boys laughing about?” She asked lightly as she handed two pills to Ace. Ace grimaced at the sight of the pills but took them in his hand anyways.

“Do I have to?” He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and Axis smiled.

“That doesn’t work on me Ace.” She ruffled his hair before looking like she remembered something and apologized. “Sorry, I forgot.” She pulled her hand away quickly. “I’m giving you the choice to take them if you want but if I think you need to take them later I’m not gonna listen to any complaints, got it?” She said gently yet at the same time sternly. “Honestly though, I would prefer if you took those right now but I’m not gonna force you if you don’t want to.” She huffed, blowing the bangs out of her eyes. She took the pills back from him, placing them back into the bottle.

Reaching over to the other side of the bed, she grabbed one of the bottles of disinfectant. She patted Ace’s knee twice to comfort him once she saw how he blanched at the sight of the bottle. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She said and walked over to the bathroom. Dean followed behind her to try and see if she needed any help.

“Is he doing okay?” Dean whispered to Axis. Even though he had already asked Asen Dean had a feeling that the boy had been lying to him so Axis wouldn’t worry.

“Honestly, not really.” She looked down at the cloth in her hands. “The injury got infected about a week ago, finally got rid of the infection two days ago, but it weakened his immune system. He hasn’t really been able to keep anything down so I’ve been giving him soft foods and liquids but considering the Leviathans are seriously limiting my options I haven’t been able to give him anything really nutritious.” She twisted the bottle of disinfectant open, pouring some over the cloth above the sink, carefully making sure to soak it completely without wasting too much.

“Not to mention I have to give him sleeping pills so he can sleep otherwise he’ll lie awake all night crying from the pain, the nightmares, or just missing Mom, Dad, and Axel. He’s far from okay but he always tells me he’s fine and, honestly, that’s worse than him telling me he’s in pain.”

Dean studied Axis’s face as she spoke, noticing the large bags under her eyes now that he was properly looking at her, her long coppery and golden brown hair tangled and messy, and Dean couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing a man’s shirt at least one size too big for her now that he was looking closely.

Dean wondered why she was wearing a shirt for men before realizing that it was probably Axel’s or her fiance’s. Dean almost wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. She probably really missed her family, she just didn’t show it. Dean didn’t know if that was because they weren’t very close or if it was because she didn’t want to worry Ben and Asen, but he knew that it wasn’t healthy.

Axis took in a deep breath, letting all unwanted emotions leave her from the time being, and plastered a large smile on her face. “Okay buddy, this is gonna hurt a lot,” She lifted the soaked cloth for Asen to see.

“Oh, fun,” Asen said sarcastically but the clenching of his face gave him away.

Axis laughed twice before getting to work. Ace clenched his jaw, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. After a few minutes of Asen being in painful agony, Axis passed the now bloodied cloth to Dean.

“Can you put that in the sink for me? I’ll wash it later,” She grabbed one of the bandage rolls and started to wrap Ace’s shoulder. “Oh, and can you grab some Temazepam from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. Dean did as asked, putting the cloth in the sink and opening the cabinet.

Dean was surprised to find that the medicine cabinet was full of different medicines, most of them for pain. Looking through them for Temazepam he found a couple of different bottles prescribed to Axis. Dean lifted it, reading the labels on them to see what they were for. Insomnia, anxiety, antidepressant, and a few others. Dean was shocked but he supposed it was understandable that she had at least a few issues, especially considering that she’d seen her family killed along with having her little brother’s arm eaten. He put the prescription bottles back in their place, making a mental note to speak to Axis later, and continued searching for the sleeping pills.

After a few more seconds of looking, he found it and went back out to where Axis was now sitting on the bed with Asen, whispering to him softly. When she noticed Dean had finally brought her the pills she got up, grabbing the bottle and taking out two pills and grabbing a water bottle.

She brought them closer to Ace and Ace opened his mouth to argue but Axis but him off.

“I don’t wanna hear a word Ace. You didn’t get any sleep last night either.” She held out the pills for him to take. Asen grumbled but popped them in his mouth, taking the open bottle of water from her and washing them down.

“Thank you,” She breathed out. “Do you wanna eat something before you go to sleep or after you wake up?”

“If I eat now I won’t have to eat when I wake up, right?” Ace confirmed.

“Yeah,” Axis said softly.

“Then can I eat right now?”

“Okay, just give me a sec buddy,” She patted his knee. “Ben, you can turn around now,” She called out to the twelve-year-old.

“Finally,” He huffed, done with trying to converse with Sam and Castiel. He walked over to Dean, bit his lip and mumbled, “Sorry,” After a quick pause he continued. “For real this time.” Then he walked to sit beside Ace on the bed instead.

Ace leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Ben looked as he was about to protest but he looked over at Dean and closed his mouth. Ace nudged him softly and Ben sighed but got up. He walked back over to Dean and looked up at the taller man.

“Everyone’s telling me I should talk to you so let’s talk.” Dean was taken aback but agreed. They walked over to a corner of the room, pulling over two chairs so they could talk comfortably.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Dean asked once they were both comfortable. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sam gaze at the two of them worriedly. He tried to give his brother a reassuring look but Sam looked even more worried so Dean decided to just ignore him for now.

“I don’t really remember you very much but from what I do remember you left my mom and me for your brother.” Dean felt his heart sink. Of course, that would be the first thing that Ben would remember. “I also remember when you showed up at my eighth birthday and how much I wished that you were my dad.” He continued quietly.

Dean didn’t know how to feel about that. He’d been a terrible parent to Ben, behaving as his father had with him even though he’d promised himself that he would  never act that way with his child. But then, he supposed, he wasn’t Ben’s father, was he? Even Ben himself hadn’t considered Dean to be his father.

“You saved me and a bunch of other kids from that terrifying monster and I remember thinking you were the coolest guy in the world.” Ben’s eyes lit up for a brief moment before he looked down. “And I remember asking my mom for weeks when you would come by again but Mom never gave me a proper answer so eventually, I stopped asking her.”

Dean was a little surprised by that. He hadn’t expected Ben to ask Lisa about seeing him. He then went on to wonder what exactly she used to say to reply to him but didn’t get too far as Ben stood up.

“So that’s it. That’s all I remember about you. I mean, I can’t really hate you cause you did save a bunch of lives, including me, but I can’t say I like you because you keep leaving me and my mom and Mom looks even more upset each time.” He motioned to walk away but Dean stopped him by speaking since the first time their conversation started.

“Ben, wait,” Ben turned around, looking at him expectantly. “I’m sorry about leaving you and Lisa and I’m sorry about getting Cass to erase your memories but I was jus-”

“Wait, you got him to erase our memories?” Ben cut him off. “What gives you the right to decide what memories I can and can’t have?” Ben’s voice rose with every word he spoke until he was almost yelling.

“Ben…” Dean trailed off. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his frustrations. Ben wasn’t wrong to be mad at him but Dean didn’t want the boy to be mad at him. “I’m sorry about all of that, I really am, but I was just trying to keep you both safe. You don’t remember this but the two of you got attacked by a demon. That’s why I decided it would be better if you didn’t remember anything about me or hunting. I just wanted the two of you to be  safe .”

“Yeah, well, hell of a job you did there! My mom’s been kidnapped by Leviathan that eat people! At the very least, if we had known that these things existed, maybe my mom would be here right now! Maybe that knowledge would have kept us safe!” Ben gave up any pretences of wanting to have a conversation with Dean.

He was angry and frustrated and scared and he just wanted his mom. He didn’t need some random guy he kept having nightmares about to just come waltzing in, telling him he was keeping him and his mom safe when all he was really doing was putting them in more danger. He also knew he couldn’t blame Dean for all the things happening right now but he ignored that part of his brain for the moment. His guilty conscience didn’t need to get involved in this.

After not hearing anything out of the older man or any of the others in the motel room for quite some time he looked up at Dean, hoping to see why he wasn’t saying anything.

Ben was shocked when he saw the man’s face, he had an odd look on his face, almost like that time at the hospital. Like he was trying to look happy even as he was holding back tears. Except this time he wasn’t smiling. He was just looking at Ben.

Sam stepped forwards and Ben couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by the man even larger than Dean. He took a step back, away from Sam and a little closer to Dean as the man was behind him.

He continued looking at the taller man, wondering why Axis wasn’t doing anything. Suddenly, the taller man backed off, raising his arms in the air as a sign of surrender and Ben had to wonder why that was. Ben knew he wasn’t intimidating, especially considering he now knew a very small portion of what hunters like the brothers fought. He felt himself bump into something solid as he took another step back, still wanting a little more distance between himself and the giant of a man.

Looking up slightly he saw that it was Dean that he’d bumped into. The man was glaring at his younger brother, giving him a warning look. He felt bad after he saw the look on Dean’s face but still, he wasn’t going to apologize to the man, not when it was kind of his fault that his mother was gone. Besides, he felt it was his right as a teenager to be mad at adults.

“Okay, this is enough.” Axis’s commanding voice broke the silence that had encompassed the room. “I stayed quiet because I wanted you two to work it out on your own and because I was making sure Ace went to sleep,” The last part was mumbled and only Dean had heard. It was understandable too, if it was Sam Dean would have put him before a fight going on between a child and a grown man. “But since it’s obvious that you aren’t gonna work it out on your own you can talk later, when you,” She looked directly at Ben. “Are feeling a little less moody.”

Ben looked down. He didn’t like being called out like that even if he knew he was being unreasonable, that he was hurting the older man.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea, right Dean?” Sam gave his older brother a pointed look. Dean just looked at them for a good minute or two before he spoke.

“Yeah,” He didn’t look at Ben and Ben almost wished he did. “That’s probably for the best.”

“Okay then,” Axis huffed before changing the topic. “Do you boys wanna say the night here or are you headed out now?”

Dean looked out the window to see if it was too late to hit the road and upon seeing it nearing sundown he decided they could still manage a few hours on the road. Looking to his brother and Castiel to see if they would be okay with heading out now. Cass, not understanding the look Dean gave him, just stared right back at him and Sam just shrugged, leaving it up to Dean to decide whether or not to leave now. After all, Dean was the one driving.

“We’re gonna hit the road,” Dean answered. “This was just a detour to our actual destination. We’re already a couple of days late, she’s gonna have our heads if we waste more time.” Dean said as an explanation. He motioned to leave and Sam and Castiel followed suit. Dean allowed them to leave first, knowing Axis still had more she wanted to say to him. He looked back behind Axis, who was standing by the door as Sam and Cas left as a sign of politeness, at Ben, who was still by the two chairs, head down and unmoving, before focusing back at the girl in front of him.

“I’ll call you when he’s feeling more chatty but feel free to call any time. I’m sure after a little while he’ll wanna talk,” Axis looked back at the boy as well, taking in his pensive stature without a word.

Dean looked down, clearing all unwanted thoughts out of his head. “Thanks, but, I don’t know if I will.”

Axis sighed. “Look, I know you’re hurt, you have every right to be but,” She looked back at Ben and then her little brother. “He’s just lost someone really important to him too. He’s gonna need some time to adjust and until then he’s gonna get mad and throw tantrums and he’s gonna feel like crying. He needs an adult he can rely on and let loose with, he needs a sense of home too Dean and, you know what, I don’t think I can give that to him, either of them.” She confessed.

Dean thought for a minute, realizing that it wouldn’t be fair of him to put that much on a young girl who had just lost her family. “You’re right,” Dean admitted. “Call me whenever Ben needs to talk,” The unspoken “or when you need to talk.” rang out in the silence that followed.

“Thanks, Dean,” She smiled softly before it slipped off her face at her brother’s pained whimpers. “You think you could do me one favour before you leave?” She questioned softly.

Dean was slightly taken aback, not having expected that. “Sure,” He hid his surprise and answered readily. “What is it?”

“Get Castiel to return Ben’s memories.”

When Dean entered the car, sitting down in the driver’s seat, hands gripping the steering wheel with a white-knuckle grip, Sam thought about offering to let his brother relax for a bit while he drove. After a few moments thought Sam decided against it. Under normal circumstances, Dean didn’t let Sam near the steering wheel, when Dean wasn’t in a great emotional state Sam wasn’t allowed to change the cassette Dean had put in, let alone drive the car.

Surprisingly enough though Dean wasn’t showing too many signs that he was upset. Normally he’d either get really quiet and no one would speak, letting Dean work out his issues on his own, or Dean would pretend to be okay if not a little too cheerful and Sam would try and get his brother to talk, only to be threatened with bodily harm of some sort.

Right now though, Dean was singing along with Ramble On softly while tapping to the beat of the music on the steering wheel with his finger. Sam found it strange that he didn’t look more upset but at the same time he was quite happy too. He didn’t want his brother to be upset anymore.

“Sam, call Jody. Tell her we’ll be there in a day and a half.” Dean instructed lightly.

Sam did as asked, pulling the phone out of his pocket and dialling Jody. While waiting for her to pick up he continued to study his brother, pleased to see he wasn’t just hiding how he was feeling. The phone beeped and took him to voicemail and Sam frowned as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

“She’s not picking up,” Sam informed his older brother even as he called again. Dean looked at Sam for a brief moment before looking back at the road.

“Then call Claire or Alex,” Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and waited to see if this call patched through to Jody. It didn’t. Neither did the calls to Claire or Alex.

“I’m home,” Alex called out as she limped into Jody’s house. She still didn’t know if she could call it home without betraying her vampire family.

At first, she was a little shocked at how quiet it was before realizing that it was the middle of the day, Claire was probably at school, Jody at work. She limped into the living room, wounds aching in protest, and sank herself into the sofa. She looked around, trying to see if anything had changed in the few days she’d been gone but ultimately found nothing. That’s when she spotted it.

A little drop of blood on the corner of the carpet. She’d been raised by vampires, she was fairly good at finding things like blood, no matter how small the droplet was. She decided that it wasn’t of too much importance though, it could have been from any number of accidents, Claire was inept in the kitchen after all. Jody could have gotten distracted too. As she rationalized these thoughts she also thought about how it would be better to be cautious.

Getting up from the sofa, injuries screaming, Alex walked to her room, one painful step at a time. Upon finding her bag in her room she gave a soft thanks to Caire, knowing that she was probably the one to bring it up here.

Pulling out a notebook from her bag, along with her pencil case, she thought about what she wanted to write down. After figuring out what she wanted to write he quickly jotted it down, her normally very neat handwriting turning slightly messy. She frowned and thought about rewriting the note but decided against it. Leaving her notebook open, letting the torn out page stay visible, and leaving her pencil on her desk as well, she quickly hid the note under a loose floorboard under her bed.

All she had left to do now was wait for Claire and Jody to come home.

Almost four hours later Jody walked in the house with Claire, both of them carrying grocery bags. Claire had already eaten everything in the house and Jody had had to restock. She walked into the kitchen, taking the bags from Claire as well, and placing them on the kitchen counter.

She turned around, and, upon seeing the door to the living room ajar, walked in, keeping a firm grip on her gun. She didn’t really need it, for obvious reasons, but decided to play the part of the police chief. She knew who it was, she’d smelled Alex’s sent from the moment she’d opened the door. She didn’t need the girl getting suspicious of her now.

Carefully, she walked into the living room, gun first, and once she saw Alex lounging on the couch, eating some chips, legs raised onto the coffee table, she lowered her gun, keeping a surprised look plastered on her face. Alex turned to look at Jody and gave her a soft smile.

“Alex!” She yelled happily. She ran up to her, letting the gun drop to the ground, and hugged her tight. “Oh, I was so worried. Are you okay? Obviously not, let me take a good look at you.” She rambled, squishing her face and inspecting the cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. It secretly pleased her to see all of the injuries, that was what she got for trying to attack her brethren.

“Jody, I’m okay.” Alex brushed the older woman’s hands away. “I’m okay,” She looked Jody right in the eyes to get her point across.

“Okay,” Jody got up. “I’m sure you’re hungry though, I’ll get you something to eat,” Jody said as she walked back to the kitchen, picking up her gun along the way.

“Where’s Claire?” Alex called out to Jody before she left the living room completely.

“I’ll go and call her for you. I’ll warn you now though, she’s kind of out of it.” And with that Jody left the living room, returning a few minutes later with Claire.

“Hey Claire,” Alex said.

“Hey Alex,” Claire spoke as she walked closer to her adopted sister. She hugged Alex close and Alex couldn’t help but notice that Claire had put on quite a bit of weight since she’d been gone.

She pulled away from the other teen so she could say as much but, once she saw Claire’s worried expression, she decided against it.

“How’ve you and Jody been?” Alex asked instead.

“We’ve been fine, what about you? You look like you got hurt.” Claire remarked.

“Nothing too bad, just a couple of bruises here and there,” Alex said nonchalantly. Claire and Alex continued with their mindless chatter until Jody called for them.

“Dinner’s ready you two,” Jody’s voice carried from the kitchen to the living room.

“Okay,” The two of them called out, Caire helping Alex walk to the kitchen.

Upon seeing her favourite food she thanked Jody happily before eating, Claire doing the same. Alex wanted to stop eating after her second plate but she still felt hungry, really, really hungry, so she continued eating, not noticing that Jody hadn’t eaten even a bite.

Dick walked into the lab, a smirk on his face.

“Welcome, Sir.” The scientists working in the lab said, looking up at him but not stopping their work.

“How much longer will it take to finish this?” Dick demanded to know as he walked closer to Bill Gates and Steve Jobs, to the start of what would be a magnificent device.

Bill looked over the calculations he had laid out on the table. “Not too much longer, it should only be another One Month to Six Months or so now.” He looked over at Steve to confirm with him and Steve nodded.

“Least Month to Six months until we have an unlimited supply of food,” Steve said, mouth watering at the prospect. “We should get our press on it. Get people to worry and want to get cloned.” Steve commented to Dick.

DIck thought for a moment before agreeing. “Susan,” He called out. A few moments later his assistant appeared by his side. “Yourself as Gloria we have some breaking news.”

Dean laid down on the lumpy mattress of their newest motel, Sam finally having convinced Dean to stop and get some rest. Unfortunately, Dean was finding himself unable to fall asleep for a number of reasons and instead decided to turn on the news. Flicking through different news channels, he finally found one is CNN that had a not stoned news reporter and what do you know, it just so happened to be Gloria Jane. Dean was starting to think that she was a Leviathan.

“Hello, I’m Gloria Jane and this is CNN News Now. Today’s breaking news is the recent plummet in America’s population. Wyoming, a state with fewer than 600,000 residents, has recently lost almost 100,000 people due to the recent string of mysterious deaths. All over America, almost 4 million people have died.” Charts showing the death rates in the last month showed on the screen, death rates spiking up in the past two weeks.

Sam, who had gone to do some shopping, unfortunately for Dean it was for more fruits and vegetables, returned, opening the door, Cass carrying some grocery bags behind him.

“Dean, go to-”

“Shhh,” Dean cut off his younger brother. Sam frowned but turned to look at the tv, trying to find out what had captured his brother’s attention. Sam felt his heart sink to his stomach once he saw what it was.

“US Government officials are concerned over the recent spike in deaths and are holding a conference, trying to find out the cause of these unnatural deaths.” The picture beside Gloria changed from the charts to an overhead shot of many government officials excerpt US President Donald Trump and His Family and his Administration meeting in a conference room at SucroCorp. “But so far they have been unsuccessful.”

“Next after the break, riots break out in Canada affecting trade with the United States.”

Dean turned the tv off and sighed. “Obviously the Leviathans are planning something if they’re hosting a ‘US Government meeting’ about population control.” He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

He missed the first couple of years he was hunting with Sammy. Back when Leviathans and the Angel-Demon war (2008-2010) and all of that other crap hadn’t happened.

** 4 Days Earlier (Flashback) **

Jody dropped Alex and Claire off at school, worried for Claire. The girl had been praying to the angel in her father’s body for days now, worried for the vessel. With each attempt to get the angel to come to them that failed Claire got more and more worried, praying every chance she got, just hoping that her father was okay.

“Have a good day you two,” She called out to her adopted daughters, leaning down to look at them properly from the car window.

“Yeah, you too,” Alex muttered back, deep in thought. Claire didn’t say anything, just kept whispering prayers under her breath, hoping that this time,  this time, Castiel would answer her.

Jody let a soft sigh escape her lips and gave the girls a small smile before closing the window and driving away from the school. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her other daughter. Alex was just itching for the school day to end, for the Winchester’s to either get here or finally have permission to go hunt down the Leviathans by herself.

Jody had a feeling that no matter what she said to the teen now it would go in one ear and out the other. She sighed for the third time in the span of five minutes and pulled out her phone. She knew she was the sheriff and that she shouldn’t have her phone out while she was driving but it was important.

Pulling onto the side of the road she dialled Sam Winchester’s number. For whatever reason, neither boys were answering her calls and it was starting to tick her off. She would be giving the boys a piece of her mind once they came. The phone rang for 30 seconds before it went to voicemail and Jody felt herself get a little angrier.

She then dialled the older brother, hoping that at least Dean would pick up his phone. Her prayers weren’t answered as the call went straight to voicemail. Jody almost felt worried for the boys.

Had they gotten in some kind of trouble? It was the only explanation that Jody could come up with for neither boys answering her calls as well as Castiel ignoring all of Claire’s prayers.

Then she thought, “Maybe I should call Bobby’s cell,” But she then decided not to. She didn’t know for sure if the brothers had kept Bobby’s phone and didn’t want to accidentally call someone else instead. She called both brothers one more time as a last-ditch attempt and, of course, neither brother answered their phones. She sighed and tossed the phone on the passenger seat.

Pulling back onto the road she started to drive to the police station before remembering she had left her gun and badge at home. She almost banged her head against the steering wheel in frustration, today just wasn’t her day, and took an u-turn, heading back in the direction of her home.

Almost twenty minutes later she reached home and he couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t just move closer to the police station. Entering the house that held so many memories of her family, both old and new, she walked up the stairs, walking past what used to be her son’s room and to her room.

She hadn’t changed much in the house since she’d adopted Claire and Alex but she hadn’t even touched a thing in her bedroom. Small little trinkets her husband had left around his nightstand remained firmly in place and she couldn’t help but pick one up. Reminiscing over when he’d gotten it and how excited he’d been when he’d gotten, tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn’t cried for him in a while, she’d had too much to do after all, Claire and Alex didn’t let her feel lonely for too long. But now, now there was too much turmoil within the house. Alex’s obsessive want to go hunting by herself, to get revenge, probably going to end with her killed, Claire’s almost worrisome amount of praying, just wanting to see her father.

After a few more moments of staring at her husband’s trinket with blurry eyes, she wiped her tears away, grabbing her gun and badge from her nightstand. She cleared her throat and placed the gun in its holster at her hip, the badge in her pocket. She walked out of the room, closing the door as she did and walked back down the hallway to get to the stairs. Her eyes lingered on her son’s room for a little while longer than normal, wondering if she should go in, before deciding against it.

The last time she had entered her son’s room, she had sobbed her eyes out for a few hours, not wanting to leave even after her tears had run dry. She’d just looked over her son’s things, cleaning up his room as if it was any other weekend, as if she was just waiting for him to come home from after school practice along with her husband.

She walked down the stairs, deciding to grab herself an apple as a snack on the way to work, and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple she was about to walk out when she noticed the door to the living room open. She didn’t think too much of it, one of the girls had probably left the door open.

She went to close the door, expecting to see her living room the way it always was. What she wasn’t expecting to see was two men, one a teen and the other a middle-aged man, standing in the middle of her living room sitting down on her sofa and coffee table.

She grabbed her gun from its holster and held it up to the two. “Put your hands in the air!” She demanded. Upon seeing the two do as she asked she started her little interrogation, inching closer to the two of them. “Who are you two?” She questioned. “And what are you doing in my house?”

Neither of the men answered, instead choosing to lower their arms as Jody got within arms range of the two.

Jody demanded the two keep their hands in the air, unlocking the trigger on her gun to try and threaten the two into submission but the two weren’t affected by it at all. In fact, the younger one just grinned maniacally. It concerned Jody that a young boy wasn’t at all terrified by the fact she was holding a gun before she realized that they must have been supernatural creatures.

Her thoughts started racing, thinking of how she would fight off monsters she didn’t know the weakness of at the moment before opting to just try and back away, going into the kitchen where she had kept some hunting tools hidden. The older of the two, the one sitting on the sofa, got up and started to walk towards Jody, the younger one following suit.

“I think you know why we’re here Miss Jody Mills.” The older one spoke, face opening up to become a mass of teeth. Jody turned around and ran faster, slamming the door behind her, locking it with trembling hands, before rummaging through the drawers to find the silver machete she’d hidden away.

She didn’t know if beheading would kill the Leviathans like Alex said it would but it was her only option at the moment. When she was unable to find it she almost screamed out in frustration realizing that Alex had probably put it in her Leviathan hunting bag. She racked her brain for any other method to hurt Leviathans before realizing that Borax would hurt them. She looked through the cabinets under the sink, distinctly aware of the sound of the doorknob being turned over and over. When she was unable to find Borax as well she swore and promised that if she made it out alive she would ground Alex for a month.

She then decided that she would have a better chance of survival if she made it to the door where Alex had kept her duffle bag packed and ready to go as soon as she came home from school. She moved to run to the door, gun laid all but forgotten on the counter, when she came face to face with the teenage Leviathan.

“How did you-” She cut herself off, looking back at the door to the living room, seeing it still locked, before realizing that there was another door to the living room. She cursed again, praying that someone would come in to help her, hopefully, the Winchester boys seeing as they knew more about the Leviathans than her.

She lunged for her gun, still on the counter, and wondered where the boy’s partner had gone. Luck was on her side for once and she’d managed to grab her gun, shooting the Leviathan in the head with all six bullets.

“Ow, that hurt,” The teen spoke sarcastically, a sadistic grin stretching his features. He walked closer to Jody and for every step he took forwards Joy took a step back until her back eventually hit the wall. She continued pulling the trigger, hoping that her gun would be like the ones in the movies, an infinite number of bullets loaded and ready to fire, but unfortunately this was real life.

The teenager grabbed a knife from the counter and Jody tried to find a way away from him and out of the kitchen but was unable to. The teen raised the knife and Jody closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. The teen stabbed her, pain exploding in her shoulder and she could feel the blood start to trickle from the wound, down her arm and pool on the floor. She expected him to stab her again, he didn’t seem quite sane after all, but when the knife stayed firmly in place in her arm she opened one eye.

The teen was still gripping the handle of the butcher’s knife but the older man was grabbing the teen’s wrist. The teen was glaring at the man.

“We were told not to kill her, remember.” The older one reminded the teen. The teen frowned but didn’t argue.

“Fine,” He grumbled letting go of the knife, letting it stay embedded in Jody’s shoulder. He knocked Jody out before transforming into her, letting the older man carry her away, little droplets of blood trailing after them.

Looking down at the trail of blood the teenager who turned into Jody sighed before rolling his eyes. Looking up he let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Should have just killed her when I had the chance instead of doing stupid crap like scaring her," She thought out loud as she grabbed a cloth and soapy water.

Cleaning the little droplets up took less time then she'd originally thought but still, she could have gone without having to clean up any blood.

"Don't even understand why we need her alive. We could just eat her, have a little snack, but no, the big bad boss man said to keep her alive so we have to keep her alive," She continued grumbling under her breath. "Now I have to pretend to be some stupid human I never even got to eat," She huffed out, laying down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

She did notice that there was one little droplet she had missed but decided to ignore it. It was too much of a hassle to have to clean up anymore.

"I preferred that teenagers to this chick anyways,"

** 4 Days Earlier (Flashback) End **

Alex and Claire rolled into the cafeteria, excited for today’s menu. They were bringing back the Turducken sandwich along with adding more things to the Turducken menu! They tried to spot some seats they could sit in when they saw Nora waving them over. They quickly waddled over to where their friends sat, pleased to see that their friends had already ordered for them.

“I got you both sandwiches and a couple of stakes too! They’re feeling really generous and you can get up to three servings today!” Andy exclaimed, already on his second helping.

“Thanks, Andy!” Claire and Alex chirped before digging in. As expected, the food was delicious. The girls didn’t think they could stop eating even if they wanted to.

Not too long after they sat down they finished their first serving and Alex went to go get them more. It took quite a while, a lot of kids wanted more servings Claire assumed, but eventually, Alex returned, balancing both trays in one hand while eating another sandwich with the other.

Claire quickly snatched the tray from her sister, digging in once again.

“Are you girls hungry?” Jody asked the dazed teens. Claire was only slightly more coherent than Alex due to the fact she was an angel’s vessel.

Alex nodded and mumbled a slow “Yeah,”

The two of them got into the car, school over for the day, obese teens slowly walking out. They dumped their bags on one of the seats in the back and Claire sat in the back while Alex sat shotgun. The ride home was slow for Jody, she didn't quite like the silence, but Alex and Claire weren't really in the chatty mood.

Entering the house Jody went to reheat some food she'd cooked earlier. Seriously, it felt like all she did lately was cook. She couldn’t wait until her dinner was done though, it would be delicious. Her mouth watered at the thought and she gulped hungrily when she saw one of them walk by. She could hear the two of them walk up the stairs and go into their rooms to dump their school work and not look at it for the weekend.

They walked back down the steps, Alex heading to the kitchen and Claire to the living room.

“Is dinner ready yet?” Alex asked as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Jody thought about whether or not she should give them dinner yet. But then she thought about how much fun it would be to watch them squirm. “Not yet,” Alex’s face fell and Jody had to hide a maniacal smile by turning around and stirring the pot instead. “It’ll take another thirty minutes.” She informed him. Then she remembered that she was trying to get them fatter, they wouldn’t taste good if they didn’t have enough meat on them after all, and decided to be a little merciful. “But there are some sacks in the cupboard if you want. You can eat those while you wait.”

Alex’s face brightened up and she bounced towards the snacks. Taking out two family-sized chip bags and sour patch kids packets she turned around and marched into the living room, giving Claire one bag of each snack. Jody couldn’t keep the grin off of her face when she heard them open the bags and slowly keep eating. She had been so  hungry lately, she was really looking forward to this. She decided to turn off the stove, not wanting the food to burn, and just listen to the sound of the two teenagers eating. It was music to her ears.

The sound of her phone dinging broke her away from her thoughts and she frowned. If it wasn’t important she wasn’t going to guarantee the person texting her’s safety. She impatiently read the text and she didn’t think it was possible, not with this face anyway, but her smile grew larger than before. She couldn’t help it, it was just too amusing.

Granted, she was upset she wouldn’t get to eat them right now, but she could always find some loopholes. For example, she would only eat an arm or a leg or something else the girls didn’t need to survive. She was always really good at finding ways to get what she wanted.

“Girls, dinner’s ready!” She shouted as she placed their plates in front of their chairs, quickly crushing up some pills and sprinkling the dust into the food.

The girls slowly made their way into the room, sitting down and letting Jody serve them, mouths watering once they saw the amount of food Jody had prepared. Burgers, ribs, pizzas, spaghetti with meatballs, and steaks. Their eyes lit up once they saw the steaks, hoping Jody had gotten them Turducken Steaks, Turducken Meat Topping Pizza, Turducken Burgers, Turducken Ribs, Turducken Meatballs.

As if she had heard their thoughts Jody spoke. “I know how much you girls liked the Turducken lasagna the other day so I thought I would make you some more Turducken themed food. Is that okay with you girls?”

“Yeah, it’s more than okay,” Claire said between mouthfuls and Alex nodded along with her.

“Well that’s good,” Jody commented as she placed more food on their plates. “You girls need to eat more to grow big. You’re like tiny little twigs right now, You need to Grow Big with Food” Though it wasn’t true. They were almost double the weight of an average Human teenage girl by now.

They ate hurriedly, like no matter how much they ate they were still hungry. Jody just continued giving them food until, eventually, the girls passed out, plates and pot both empty.

Jody grinned, pleased with how  easy it was, before quickly writing the Winchester brothers a note. Then she lifted both girls and walked out of the house, making sure to close but not lock the door behind her. After all, she wanted the boys to get worried, wanted to see them squirm and struggle.

She debated whether or not to take Jody's car with her, make it a little easier to transport the girls to SucroCorp, but decided against it. She needed to exercise after so long of pretending to be some lowly police sheriff, trying to fatten up meals she wasn't even getting to eat.

After 26 hours they finally made it to Sioux Falls. Sam had wanted to head straight to Bobby’s house, Dean could go by himself to check up on Jody and the girls, but Dean managed to convince his brother that they should just check on the girls first.

Parking the Impala on the side of the road, Dean noted that Jody’s car was still parked and wondered why she hadn’t gone to work that day. Dean, Sam, and Cass walked up to the front door and Sam knocked. When no one answered the brothers looked at each other and Dean tried the doorknob. Upon finding the door open, Dean and Sam pulled out their guns from their waistbands and cautiously entered the house, Cass following behind.

“Jody! Alex! Claire!” Dean called out. Upon getting no response Sam and Dean split up, Dean going upstairs while Sam and Cass searched the main floor.

Dean slowly crept up the stairs, making sure to keep an eye on both the top and bottom of the stairs. Once up the stairs, he checked the hallways first, finding no one there. He then checked the door closest to him, Jody’s late son’s room, then, Jody’s room and Claire’s room. He found no one in any of the rooms and nothing that could explain their disappearances either.

The last room he checked was Alex’s room. Entering the room, he found it to be fairly clean, the only mess a hoodie tossed upon a chair and a desk with a notebook and pencil on it. Looking at the notebook he noticed that a piece of paper was ripped out and the pencil pointing to the bed. Dean probably would have dismissed the whole thing if it wasn’t for the fact that he noticed something sticking out from the bottom of the desk if he looked hard enough.

Laying down so he was at eye level with the underneath of the bed, making sure the gun was still within arms reach, he reached his arm under the bed, feeling for the thing sticking out. Once he realized that it was a floorboard he lifted it finding it to not be as heavy as he’d assumed. Reaching into the hidden pocket under the floorboard he found a piece of paper. From the look of it, it couldn’t have been more than a week old. No dust or yellowing of the paper. He opened the paper, unsurprised to find the note in Alex’s handwriting.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel

If you’re reading this note then for some reason or another I’m not there. It’s probably safe to assume that the Leviathans have us though. Also, don’t go into someone else’s room and then look through it without permission. It’s not cool.

Alex

“Great,” Dean sighed. The Leviathans had Jody, Alex, and Claire. Grabbing his gun and dusting himself off he headed back down the stairs. He found his brother and Cass in the living room, reading over a note as well.

“You guys find something?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, a note from the Leviathans.” He lifted the note in the air slightly. “You?”

“A note from Alex saying the Leviathans probably have them.” Sam and Dean traded notes. Dean scanned the note, surprised to find it in Jody’s handwriting.

Dear Winchesters and Castiel the angel,

We have some people you might wanna find. We aren’t giving them back, we’re just letting you know that everyone you meet, everyone you ever saved from supernatural, every allies you saved from supernatural, everyone you have ever even looked at, is now someone we’re gonna target. We wanna see you boys suffer.

“This is just terrific,” Dean said sarcastically, balling up his right fist, letting the note crumple, the other hand running through his hair.

"We have to warn them," Castiel spoke.

"Oh yeah, and how're we gonna do that. We don't even know who they're gonna go after," Dean rebutted, sighing in frustration.

"Then maybe we should focus on we can do," Sam suggested. "We can go and do some more research, see if we can find anything else that'll kill them all for good."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, just contemplated what Cass and Sam said. "Cass, are you sure there's no way to kill the Leviathans other than what the Word of God said?"

Dean knew he'd asked the angel this question at least five times within the month but he was getting sick and tired of the Leviathans. He just wanted them dead already.

Cass turned quiet, his face one of seriousness and concentration. He looked Dean in the eyes before he spoke, not wanting to bring the man's hopes up too much.

"It's not 100% but the angels do have an idea."


	6. Episode 6: Sam and Dean possibly new Ally

"It's not 100%, but the angels do have an idea." Castiel looked Dean in the eyes.

"What? Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Dean said, upset by Cass's words. They could have gotten rid of the Leviathans before, and Cass didn't tell them. Thousands of people were getting slaughtered each day, and it had already been five weeks!

"I haven't said anything because they are not certain it will work. It is better to err on the side of caution when it comes to creatures like the Leviathans." Castiel calmly explained, but still, it just ticked Dean off even more.

"Ten Millions of people have died already, Cass! Even if you're not sure it's going to work, you should have told us! We could have killed these overpowered fuglies by now!" Dean felt like he wanted to yell some more, so he started to pace, rubbing a hand over his face, just trying to calm down a little. After he felt like he'd calmed down enough, he heaved a sigh before continuing. "Look, Cass, I know you know the Leviathans better than anyone else, well, other than Chuck, I guess, and you just wanted us to be cautious. But that doesn't give you the right to hold information from us that could possibly save Hundreds millions of Humans lives ."

Cass looked down for a second, deep in thought. "My apologies. I am trying to find out more about what their plan might be, but have been unable to get any much information from them yet. They are keeping it as a closely guarded secret." He said after a moment of silence.

For some reason unknown to Dean, he suddenly felt angry all over again. Rage bubbled in his blood, pumping through his veins. "Yeah, well, sorry's aren't gonna bring the dead back. And it's not going to stop the Leviathans from targeting the people we care about." Dean turned his back on Cass, his closed fist tightened, crumpling the piece of paper within it even further, missing the hurt look that had flashed across the angel's face.

Dean couldn't help it though, he was frustrated. People he cared about, people his little brother cared about, they were all being targeted. Just because they knew the Winchester brothers, they were going to go through hell. Dean didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself for such a thing.

"Dean…" Sam called out to him. Knowing his brother as well as he did, Sam had probably outstretched his hand to reach out for Dean but stopped short, thinking that Dean wouldn't appreciate the comfort. Dean walked away, taking a quick glance behind him. Sam dropped his hand from where it was hovering once he saw his older brother walk away from the living room. Dean was glad that Sam knew him just as well as he knew Sam at times like this.

He walked out of the house and back to his baby, letting off a bit of steam by listening to his favorite songs.

**3 Years Later **

"They're not here either," Dean sighed in frustration, slamming the steering wheel of his car with his palm.

"Don't you think it's about time we give up Dean? We've searched nearly every Leviathan hiding spot we could find. I think it's about time you accept that we might not find the girls." Sam tried to reason with his brother. 

It had been a few years since 35 Year Old Jody Mills, 15 Year Old Claire Novak, and 15 Year Old Alex Jones had been kidnapped by the Leviathans. The girls hadn't escaped by now, every lead they found from Axis's hunter contacts turned up smoke, and, with each day that passed, each wild goose chase, Dean got even more frustrated.

Dean, at hearing what Sam had said, turned his head so fast Sam had to wonder whether or not the man had given himself whiplash. Glaring at the younger man, Dean spoke. "We are not going to give up on them. You hear me, Sam, we are not giving up on them ever!" Dean grit his teeth to stop himself from saying something he would regret. Instead, he turned his attention back to the road, ignoring when Sam tried to talk to him, and Sam sighed at his brother's stubbornness.

Dean would never give up looking for them,  never. How could he when it was his fault that they had been kidnapped. If he hadn't been selfish, just wanting to see Ben, maybe they would be here. They were suffering because of him, or worse, maybe they were dead or Eaten Alive Leviathans.

How was he supposed to live with himself after something like this? He knew it; he was poison, all he was good for was hurting those around him. It didn't matter who it was, friend or foe, he just  hurt  others.

"Dean," Sam called out. "Just talk to me, Dean," 

Dean, still angry at his brother for suggesting they stop looking, ignored his brother's request and continued looking forwards. 

"Dean," Sam sighed out. "I'm sorry, okay, it was wrong of me to suggest giving up on the girls."

Dean didn't know why he did it; he was just so angry, at himself, at the Leviathans, at everything, that he blew up at his brother. "When I went to Hell, did you give up on me?" Dean stopped the car at the side of the road, turned to face his brother, and spoke calmly. Dean's fury was always a cold one. Whenever Dean was genuinely pissed off at Sam, like after the whole demon blood fiasco, he would speak in a calm voice, as if he didn't feel anything, like he wasn't hurt or angry.

"What? No, I never gave up on you, not for one second." Sam replied quickly. Why would he have ever given up on his brother? Dean was the only family he had in the world, no matter what, Sam would always be there for him. Why would Dean question something like that?

"Even though I was dead, you didn't give up on me," Dean clarified. Sam went to say something, but Dean cut him off. "You buried me, Sam, there should have been no hope for me. Even when all the odds were against me, you didn't give up, so why would you give up on Jody and the girls? They could still be alive, everyone could still be alive, they have more of a chance than I did."

With that, Dean pulled back onto the road, letting the words hang in the air. It made Sam feel guilty and want to justify his actions, but did he truly deserve that? Did he deserve a chance to get his brother's forgiveness? Sam had disappointed Dean so many times in his life, and, until recently, he'd been forgiven without a second thought. He'd always said he wouldn't disappoint Dean again, that this was the last time, but was it ever?

So, instead of justifying himself, he let his brother be mad with him, let the awkwardness hang there. He'd just earn his brother's forgiveness some other way.

The rest of the drive back was quiet, Dean quietly going over his fight with his brother repeatedly, the guilt gnawing at him. He berated himself for being so harsh with Sammy, it wasn't like he'd done it to be cruel to Jody or the girls, he was frustrated too after all. 

He thought about apologizing to Sam, thinking it was his duty as Sam's older brother to look out for his younger brother, let things go, but he decided against it.

Maybe later, but not now. The argument would lose its meaning if Dean forgave the younger man without a second thought. It would do Sammy some good to try and be a little more sympathetic.

The uncomfortable silence hung over them like a storm cloud, but Dean ignored it in favor of watching the road. That had always been his go-to when he was mad. It had been since before he even learned how to drive.  


By the time they had reached the motel they were hiding in at the moment, Sam had thought of at least 50 different ways to earn his brother's forgiveness, the one that regularly popped in his head being,  find Jody and the girls. 

They got out of the car, and Dean pretended everything was fine as they entered the motel, Castiel sitting on the bed, studying an old comic book with an unnatural fascination. When Cass heard the door open, he looked over, the question plainly written on his face.

"We didn't find the girls this time either," Dean walked over to the minifridge, grabbing a bottle of cheap, disgusting beer. At this point, Dean didn't drink beer for its taste, he just drank so he could feel a little numb. The past year had been really rough for him, after all. 

Suddenly, Dean's phone started to ring. Plopping down on one of the lumpy beds, Dean pulled the phone out of his leather jacket's pocket. Taking a look at the number, Dean answered the call with one hand, the other pulling the cap off of the beer bottle.

"Hey, Axis, got any new news for me?"

"Depends on the kind of news you want, I've got all sorts." Axis's hoarse voice traveled through the phone. Axis hadn't slept again that night, it seemed. Making a mental note to ask her about that later, he responded.

"I would say give me good news, but nowadays, it doesn't seem like that's quite possible." He breathed out a laugh into his bottle before taking a swig, hearing Axis chuckle twice in return.

"Isn't that the truth," She breathed out tiredly. "Anyways," She sighed. "It seems like at least six others have gone missing. A public defender, three of Sam's college buddies, and two people you saved on a hunt." Dean could hear a soft rustling from the other side of the line, and he assumed it was either Ben or Axis was brushing her hair out of her face.

"Do you know their names?" It wasn't a question Dean needed to ask, but he did so anyway. 

"Who do you think you're talking to, Dean? Of course I know. Dimitri and Ivan Lind, a pair of hunters who went to college with Sam. Donald Harker, another of Sam's buddies, a real jerk, by the way, though, I have to admit, he's a good hacker. Mara Daniels, she helped you guys when you went to prison. And finally, Andrea and Lucas Barr, a mother and son you saved from a ghost in Manitowoc, Wisconsin." She listed off, adding her own comments every now and then.

Dean tried to think of who they all were. He knew those names, just not their faces. He'd have to think about it more later. 

"Thanks for the update Axis," He said after a moment.

"Any time," She said, and Dean had a feeling that was going to be the end of their conversation if he didn't speak now.

"Axis," He called out.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? And I don't mean physically," Dean was worried about her. He'd gone to visit Ben a few times in the past year, and every time he did, Axis looked worse for wear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked though she knew why. A couple of days after Dean's first visit, not too long after when the boys had found out about Jody, Claire, and Alex's kidnappings, Asen died. His body couldn't handle everything it was going through. He had a hard time sleeping, his stump kept getting infected, giving him severe fevers, he missed his parents and older brother. Heck, he missed the person his older sister used to be! He couldn't keep anything down on the off days where he would willingly eat. All in all, Asen's body was wearing down on him. He passed away from an infection, the antibiotics no longer affecting him. 

Dean and Sam visited not too long after finding out about his death to try and help Axis out a bit, and what they found had surprised them. Axis, while looking terrible, was chipper and always fussing over Ben. For a while, Dean and Sam assumed that she was okay, until one night when they had come over to see if she had any new news on where the Leviathans could be hiding. It was late, they hadn't expected her to be awake, but, according to Dean, she had always had weird sleeping patterns. The door had been unlocked, so, naturally, the Winchester brothers had been worried. As they silently crept into the room, they could hear the faint sounds of muffled crying. While Sam went to check up on Ben, Dean had gone to see what the noise was coming from. When he had found the source of the sound to be coming from the bathroom, he'd lifted his gun, pushing the door open gently. 

Axis had been sitting on the floor of the bathroom, one hand covering her mouth as she sobbed, large tears rolling down her face. The other hand had been cradling a picture of her whole family; her mother, father, Axel, Asen, and her fiance, close to her chest, rocking back and forth like she was trying to comfort herself. 

Dean, having known she couldn't have been okay, but not knowing it was this bad, dropped his gun. Axis hadn't even flinched, just continued rocking, and Dean wrapped his arms around her, trying and failing to get her to stop moving. Resting his chin on her head, he just sat there with her, letting her cry as much she wanted, not moving even when Sam came in the room to see what was going on. 

According to Ben, she'd cried like that even before Asen died, only that time, she used to stroke Asen's hair or rubbed his leg to calm herself, and it had only gotten worse with Ace's death.

Dean sighed, trying to forget about that unpleasant memory. "How's Ben?" 

"Do you wanna talk to him?" She replied. After Cass had returned Ben's memories to him, Ben had clung to him and kept asking Dean to forgive him for saying such horrible things to the older man. "He's been wanting to get some hunting tips from you." 

As much as Dean had tried to keep the young boy away from things like hunting, Ben, like most who got into the business, was out for revenge. He didn't care what anyone had to say, he'd just keep begging for someone to teach him how to hunt. No one did, though, for fear of what Dean would do to them if they tried. It was either that, or they just didn't want a young boy to be pulled into the nightmare of a world called hunting. He deserved to keep some of his innocence. It also helped Dean to see just how flawed their world was that a young child, a thirteen-year-old child, wanted to kill things that went bump in the night.

"No, I'm good. Just tell him to stay out of trouble will you," 

"I'm keeping an eye on him, don't worry. You keep that up, and you'll have grey hair before you turn forty," She laughed before hanging up.

Dean huffed in indignation before tossing the phone onto the bed, chugging down the rest of his beer. Sam watched on silently, waiting for his brother to finish chugging down the beer so he could find out if Axis had any new news for them.

"So, did Axis have anything for us?" Sam asked when Dean threw the bottle in the trash.

Dean studied Sam's face for a second before answering. "Yeah, three of your college buddies, two people we've saved before, and a public defender."

"Three of my college buddies?" Sam's eyes widened. Who could it have been? Jeremiah? Nathanial? Donald? Dimitri? Lavender? Ivan? They were all good people. They didn't deserve that.

"Yeah, a guy named Donald and a pair of hunters, Dimitri and Ivan," He listed off, grabbing one of the apples, also in the fridge, and taking a bite.

Sam fell onto the couch, dumbstruck and upset. "I used to go on hunting trips with Dimitri and Ivan all the time. They always fought over music on the way to the hunt; it used to remind me of back when we were younger." Sam spoke, looking down between his legs at his joined hands, missing the look of hurt that flashed on Dean's face for the briefest of moments.

When they were younger, Sammy hated going on hunts. He'd always try and get out of them, it didn't matter how. He'd even gone all the way to Stanford to get away from hunting. And Dean had respected that. He'd understood that his brother didn't want that kind of life, and he didn't want that for his kid brother either. So, to hear that Sam had gone out of his way to hunt while at Stanford, with people he didn't know very well on top of that, hurt Dean in ways he couldn't quite express in words.

"And Donald was my hacker guy. We had a lot of fun pulling pranks on unsuspecting students." Another low blow to Dean. Before Stanford, no matter what Dean did, Sammy wouldn't pull pranks with him. He'd always brush Dean aside, saying he was busy studying and didn't have time for Dean.

But Dean guessed it was nice to hear that Sam had had a good college life before it was ripped away from him.

"I didn't ever think that they'd get taken by the Leviathans too." Sam took in a deep breath. "Who are the others?"

"Andrea and Lucas Barr, a mother, and son, we..." Then it dawned on Dean. He knew who they were. 

It had been not too long after Jessica died, and Sam decided to help Dean look for their father. Lucas was a young boy who'd seen something so traumatic he had decided to stop talking. Just like Dean had after his mother's death. The boy had gotten attached to Dean after a while because the two could relate, and it hurt Dean's heart. Other than finding the yellow-eyed demon and killing him, Dean's main reason for hunting had been to stop other families from being ripped apart. To prevent other children from being traumatized like Dean himself had been.

"You okay?" Sam asked, breaking Dean out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I just remembered who they are. They're from that hunt back in Wisconsin where the ghost of a young boy was making the guys who drowned him in the lake pay by killing their families." Sam thought for a moment before he too remembered.

"The last one is Mara Daniels, she helped us out when we went to prison for that one case. The one where Tiny died."

"The one where you fit into the prison setting unnaturally well?" He clarified.

"Just 'cause you're jealous you aren't skilled enough to be a prison billionaire-" Dean began, only to be cut off by Sam.

"I wasn't jealous of you for being a 'prison billionaire,' I was concerned that my big brother fit into prison life uncomfortably easily."

Dean scoffed. "Oh sure," 

"You know what, I'm not going there with you right now, we have more important things to worry about," Sam said, finishing the conversation there and bringing back the somber mood.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know,"

Dean Ex Girlfriend Cassie Robinson ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She looked behind her shoulder, hoping she had left the Creature (Leviathan) behind in her dust, but that was just wishful thinking. Even though the thing was walking, she couldn't help but be terrified. In fact, the monster's walking was making it even more terrifying. It meant that it knew she'd never outrun it, never be able to getaway.

She didn't understand why this was happening to her. She had just been relaxing at home for a day, watching her favorite soap opera while lying down on the couch, when her mother walked up in front of her. 

"What's wrong, Mom?" She asked, wondering why her mother was just standing there. She sat up on the couch, her concern growing the longer her mother stayed silent.

"You know, you really only have one person to blame for what's happening to you." Her mother said. 

"What?" What was she talking about? "Are you okay?" Cassie turned off the tv to show her mother she was giving the older woman all her attention. She looked up at her mother's face, gasping at what she saw.

"Mom is that blood?! What happened to you?!" She stood up abruptly, grabbing her mother's face, trying to see where all of the blood was coming from. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get the first aid kit!" Cassie rushed out of the room and to the bathroom, slamming the door open. Cassie started to pull at the handle of the cupboard under the sink hurriedly, concerned for her mother. When she couldn't find it there, she looked in the medicine cabinet, getting frustrated when she couldn't see it anywhere. Why couldn't she find the darn thing when she actually needed it? Her mom was hurt, and the stupid thing decided to disa- "The kitchen!" She exclaimed. 

Cassie ran to the kitchen, hoping the first aid kit would be there when she felt a gaze on her back.

There stood her mother on the stairs, standing in all her 5 foot 3 inches glory, staring at Cassie with an unnerving look. It freaked Cassie out slightly, but she just chalked it up to the way everyone was behaving this year. It was strange, but she didn't question in too much, Audrey was probably staring in shock.

She turned around again, ignoring that itching need that was telling her to run away, that it wasn't safe. Rustling through the drawers and cabinets, she finally found the first aid kit in the drawer under the oven.

"There we go! Okay, come on, Mom!" She yelled, going back to the living room where she had hoped her mother had returned to. 

Walking out of the kitchen, she walked past the staircase. Her mother was gone and in her place was a creature whose face was teeth. It was still wearing her mother's clothes, had her hair, but her face was missing. She dropped the first aid kit, the clattering of the metal against the wood resounding loud and clear, and the creature turned to face her.

It took a step forward, so Cassie took a step back. "What- what are you?" She stuttered.

The creature opened its mouth, screeching, its tongue whipping through the air, and Cassie ran. She ran out the front door and out onto the streets. People who'd noticed her didn't really care that Cassie looked disheveled, a scared look on her face. She wished Dean would show up and take care of the scary creature. That was his job, wasn't it? He could rescue her, right?

Taking a look behind her, she flinched when she saw the thing and began running again, this time heading for the woods. It wasn't the safest place in her neighborhood, but it was certainly better than just waiting around to be killed. Besides, she had hoped that she would be able to lose the monster in the woods if she tried hard enough. Looking behind her again, trying to figure out how close the thing from hell was, she ended up running into a tree.

"Ow, ow, ow," She cried out to herself, getting up to continue running. As she got up, she bumped into something solid.  'That wasn't there before,' She thought to herself fearfully. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with the creature. Her breath got stuck in her throat, and she tried to run away. 

The thing grabbed her arm, its grip too strong for Cassie to break free, and opened its face.

"You will regret the fact you ever met the Winchester brothers," It said.

'The Winchester brothers?' Cassie thought for a moment. Then she remembered  Dean Winchester. This was happening because she knew  Dean?

As the creature brought its hand closer, Cassie couldn't help but think,  'I wish I'd never met him.'

And then the world faded to black as Cassie is eaten Whole.

"Dammit!" Dean threw his phone on the bed, grabbing his hair with both hands. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked calmly.

"Oh, I don't know Cass, maybe it has something to do with innocent people being hunted down because they know me," Dean replied, frustration and anger oozing out of his tone and body language.

Castiel didn't take much offense with what the human said, it was his fault this whole mess had started. He was the one that brought the Leviathans with him, and they escaped from Purgatory through him. He had unwittingly unleashed them onto the world. He was the one who didn't tell the brothers about the second way the angels had thought of and, now that he thought about it, he still hadn't told the brothers. He was still hiding things from them, even though innocent people were getting hurt. It was all Castiel's fault.

Sometimes, Castiel wished he could go to the good old days. Before meeting Dean and Sam, before the 21st century. Things were more natural back then. It was simple, all he had to do was listen to what his elder brothers and sisters commanded him to do, nothing more, nothing less.

He didn't know that God was no longer in Heaven, he hadn't almost died multiple times, he didn't feel pesky things like emotions. He just existed as a soldier of God. That was his one purpose in his long life. He'd never disobeyed an order before meeting the brothers. He'd never worried about human beings. If it was his father's will, what did it matter if one or one million humans died? They would all die at one point anyway, it just depended on when.

"Dean, I know you're frustrated, I am too, but lashing out at Cass isn't helping," 

And there it was. The reason the Winchester brothers had forced him into changing. Their incredible kindness, even though he wasn't deserving of it. Cass wasn't a member of their family, he wasn't even a human for crying out loud, and yet they treated him as if he was, as though he was given choices. Angels were never this kind to one another, not unless they had a good reason to or they were told to.

Dean sighed again, this time letting his frustrations melt away with his breath.

"You're right," He rubbed a hand over his face. He turned to face Castiel, looking him straight in the eyes, letting his hand fall back to his side again.

"I'm sorry, Cass. You didn't even do anything, and I blew up at you. I just- I," He took in a deep breath. "I got a call from Axis," He explained. "The reason they've suddenly started going on a rampage, taking at least three thousand a day, it's because they made a cloning machine. The Leviathans are just slaughtering as many people as they want now because they don't have to worry about the population anymore." 

"That's... not good," Sam sighed. How were they going to save people when for every one person the Winchester brothers saved, the Leviathans seemed to slaughter at least a thousand more. It seemed like a hopeless battle at this point.

"I am sorry," Castiel said, bringing the attention back to himself. "It is all my fault that everything is happening. I brought them back from Purgatory," Castiel looked down at his closed fists, not wanting to face what would surely be a disappointed look in both of the brothers' eyes.

"It's not only your fault, Cass," Dean said after a moment of deliberation. "If I hadn't trusted Crowley, or if I had forced him to give us his blood right then, maybe we could have gotten rid of the Leviathans for good."

"It's not your fault either, Dean," Sam interrupted. "It was our collective mistake. We all made some bad choices that resulted in worse outcomes. All we can do now is try and save as many people as we can and kill as many Leviathans as we can find along the way,"

Castiel thought for a moment before agreeing with Sam. "You're right,"

"Now then, the first thing we should do is find out where this cloning machine is being kept. If we can find it and destroy it, we'll probably put a bit of a damper on their plans." Sam explained.

"It might also be where they've taken our friends and acquaintances."

"Tell Axis to keep an eye out for any news regarding this cloning machine."

Dean nodded, grabbing his phone from the ground where it had bounced off of the bed from.

When Ivan woke up in a cage, it was safe to say he freaked out. He looked around, trying to figure where the heck he was. The last thing he remembered before waking up wherever he was, was hanging out with his brother Dimitri.

They'd gone to the beach near Stanford for old times sake. Because everyone was high from whatever was in the food, thank goodness for hunter contacts that warned you about things like this, there was no one to bother them. Sitting in the sand, they thought about how the world had gone to hell, multiple times actually. This time somehow felt worse than the others, though.

They'd heard about how Sam Winchester had tried to stop the Leviathans, only to fail. Betrayed by a demon, no less. It felt hopeless now, considering how one of the things required to kill the head honcho of the Leviathans was on the Leviathans side, another one dead.

Dick Roman had killed the Alpha Vampire not too long after the failed assassination attempt by the Winchesters. They didn't know all the details, hunters were gossipers, they twisted things around to make their story juicier, but they'd heard that a hunter had died in the process.

Bobby Singer if Ivan wasn't mistaken. He was a damn good hunter if Ivan had ever known one. When Dimitri had been hurt on a hunt, Bobby had helped him out, pretty much rescuing the brothers from their impending death. 

It was a shame that such an amazing hunter had died, but that was something that came with the job he supposed.

Talking with his brother about mundane things, Ivan felt the cold ocean waves roll along with his ankles, liking the peacefulness of it all. Because the Leviathans had taken over, killing off any species they felt were a nuisance, all the other monsters, demons, ghosts, everything evil, had decided to go into hiding. 

It was great for hunters honestly, if only it wasn't for the fact that they had stopped because of an even more significant threat that was going to be impossible to get rid of. The thought depressed Ivan slightly, but he got over it fairly quickly. He'd just try and save as many people as he could, just like how he knew his hunter pals would do the same.

Watching the sun dip down into the ocean, Ivan sighed while getting up, waiting for his brother to do the same. They shouldn't be out at night, not without any weapons. Even if all of the evil creatures in America had gone into hiding, their hunter instincts wouldn't let them do something so stupidly dangerous.

"We can always come back tomorrow, you know," Dimitri said when he saw his younger brother continue to frown even after five minutes.

"It's not the same," Ivan grumbled though he wasn't being serious. He just liked to mess with his brother, and he had a feeling Dimitri knew that too.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but do you know the way to Stanford?" A man came up to them, interrupting their conversation. Immediately, Dimitri and Ivan tensed up, ready for a fight. Everyone but the vegans and a handful of hunters were like vegetables that just wanted to keep eating until they toppled over in a stupor. Moreover, hunters usually called beforehand so as to not startle another and possibly get their heads blown off.

They had to behave like everything was fine, though. They didn't want to alert this suspicious person that they were on to him, after all. 

"Yeah, just go down this road and-"

"Look out!" Dimitri yelled before tackling Ivan, protecting Ivan from something that he couldn't see. He could hear his brother grunt out in pain from where he was on top of him, could feel a warm liquid drop down on his face, but he couldn't process what had happened. 

Dimitri rolled off of him, grunting slightly and holding his arm, but otherwise, he showed no sign of his discomfort or pain. 

"'Mitri, you okay?" Ivan asked. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Dimitry replied, although the reassurance didn't go through as well, considering that Dimitri had been clenching his teeth while saying it.

Just to confirm with his own eyes, he shifted his gaze from the clearly psychotic man, and instead looked over his brother, trying to get a good look at his brother.

Though Dimitri had been covering the injury with his hand, it was clear to Ivan what it was.  There was a chunk missing from his brother's arm.  And, by the looks of it, it was a large piece too, so big his brother's large palm couldn't hide it, no matter how hard he tried. It made Ivan sick to see, but they had more significant problems to worry about, like the man who was most likely a Leviathan standing in front of them.

"You gonna be okay, or do you wanna sit this one out?" He questioned his brother.

Taking a quick look at his arm, blood dripping down slowly, falling from his fingertips and onto the pavement, Dimitri decided. "I think I'm gonna have to sit this one out,"

Ivan nodded at his brother to show he understood before grabbing the small silver knife he always carried in his back pocket. Looking at the blade in his hand, he couldn't help but wish he'd been more prepared. Ivan didn't know if they could win this fight.

Ignoring his fears, Ivan rushed toward the creature, and when its face morphed, Ivan was sure that it was a Leviathan.

The Leviathan screeched, loud and ear piercing, before it too rushed forward at Ivan. 

"Bloody hell!" He heard his brother swear behind him. Looking back for the briefest of moments, he couldn't really afford to take his eyes off of the Leviathan, he saw another Leviathan, this one attacking Dimitri.

He swore under his breath, wishing he'd at least packed some borax, before turning around, weaving past the Leviathan and grabbing his brother's uninjured arm, pulling him along, so they were both running away.

"We just have to make it back to the car," Ivan said, looking behind him every few seconds.  'Why did they park the car so far away?!'  Ivan thought to himself. Although they hadn't expected to get attacked by two Leviathans, they should have known better. They weren't little kids who'd just started hunting anymore.

Finally, after what felt like an agonizingly long time of running to their car and looking behind their shoulders from the scary monster that would eat you alive, the Lind brothers reached their car.

It wasn't anything special, just a black Hyundai Elantra, a standard car for college students.

Forcing his brother to sit in the passenger seat, Ivan opened the hidden bottom of the car, pulling out a machete and a jug of borax. Hopefully, he could take two on at once. Luck didn't seem to be on his side that day though, it was dark, and no lamp posts were nearby, because a third Leviathan had popped up out of nowhere while they were chasing the Lind brothers.

Swearing softly, Ivan took a look at the car where his brother was still bleeding out, praying that if nothing else, at least Dimitri would get out of there alive. As the Leviathans came closer, he splashed them in the face with some borax, the soft sizzling of their skin breaking the abnormal silence of the city.

For whatever reason, though, it seemed like the borax had barely hurt the first Leviathan; he just came closer to Ivan, a psychotic grin on his face. Ivan, looking at his bottle of borax, found it to be mostly empty, so he couldn't afford to waste it on some defective Leviathan that didn't feel pain. Raising his other hand, he went to quickly lop off the Leviathans head, only for the psychotic Leviathan to grab his arm. Ivan tried to pull free, even going so far as to splash the rest of the borax on the Leviathan, but it didn't help. 

In fact, the Leviathan's grin only grew the more Ivan struggled, his grip tightened, until, eventually, Ivan could hear a  'Snap!' resound through the air. The pain came after that, and Ivan had to bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming. The Leviathan didn't stop there though, he kept pushing against the now broken arm, and Ivan swore he could hear the bones grinding against one another. 

The pain was excruciating, and Ivan didn't know if he could take much more of that. His vision started to get spotty, and Ivan almost wanted to pass out, if only to get away from the pain. Then he remembered his brother, Dimitri, was still in the car, a piece of his arm gone in an attempt to protect Ivan, bleeding all over, and he knew he couldn't give up that fast.

Gritting his teeth, he let the machete and borax bottle fall from his hands, grabbing the machete with the other hand. Slashing upward, he sliced up a line from the Leviathan's chest to his face, beads of black blood oozing out before, within seconds, the wound closed shut.

The Leviathan didn't let go of him after that, just opened its mouth and brought out its tongue, hitting Ivan right in the neck with the large muscle.

When Ivan woke up, it was to see a cage all around him, several others in other cages too, all of them tied up similarly. Cuffs on both their hands and feet, not too tight but not too loose either.

Looking around for Dimitri, he found his brother in the cage right next to his, unconscious and, surprisingly enough, no longer missing a chunk of his arm. Ivan moved, trying to get a closer look at his brother when he noticed his arm was no longer broken. Testing to make sure, he shook it around, even banging his once broken arm on his knees.

"Welcome!" A loud, strangely familiar voice called out. "You all have been chosen for a fantastic experiment. We have just created a cloning machine that will help America's population stay on the rise." Looking up from his brother's still form, Ivan saw that it was Dick Roman, multibillionaire, and the leader of the Leviathans. "You all are really just a test run," He said before lifting his hand, waving it at a cage and sitting down in a comfortable looking chair. 

Leviathan Bill Gate with Leviathan Steve Jobs in lab coats came forward, opening the cage Dick had suggested. A large woman Comedian Amy Beth Schumer dazed like most others seemed to be these days, followed the men out. They brought her to a large machine with two tube-like entrances. Ivan couldn't be certain the woman would fit in, the tubes seemed to be too small for her. Ivan was proven wrong when the woman quietly got in the machine without too much of a hassle. Lights flashed like they were rave lights for almost a full minute before the cloning device let out a gust of steam, the tubes opening with a  swish.

Once the steam let up, Comedian Amy Beth Schumer appeared from the tube, an identical clone next to her. 

"Bring her here," Dick called out, breaking Ivan out of his reverie. Cloning had always been something that had fascinated him, he was in college for a bioengineering major after all, but to see it used for something like this kind of off-put him from the idea of it.

As the two Leviathans who'd initially taken her to the cloning machine brought her over to Dick Roman, Ivan couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Something terrible was going to happen, he just knew it.

As soon as the woman had been brought within four feet of his chair, Dick stood up, walking closer to inspect the two, see if they were any different from one another.

"Congratulations are in order, I'd say," Dick said after a moment, grinning sinisterly. "Someone call Chef Guy Fieri, tell him we're going to have a feast tonight. And make sure to tell him to bring his special sauce with him," He said before his face morphed, chomping down on the Amy Beth Schumer's head like it was a chew toy.

Ivan could hear a few screams as Dick ate the large woman and her clone, and he had to wonder where they were coming from.

Dick left after he finished his meal, both the woman and her clone, leaving just the two Leviathans to take everyone out of their cages.

"Feel free to eat the originals except for Alex Jones and Claire Novak and Judy Mills," Dick called out just before he left.

"Hey, are any of you guys lucid?" Ivan heard a young girl ask from somewhere on his right.

"I am,"

"Me too,"

"Same here,"

All around him, Ivan could hear others respond to the girl.

"Yeah, I am too," He called out. He wasn't a very sociable person but, considering the circumstances, it might be in his favor to talk to others. "What're your names?" He asked.

"Jody Mills, the sheriff in Sioux Falls,"

"I knew a guy who lived just outside of Sioux Falls. His name was Bobby Singer," Ivan called out to Jody.

"You knew Bobby?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, we went hunting once," If the woman had hunter contacts or was a hunter herself which, considering she wasn't a vegetable, she probably was, she would get what he meant. If not, then she was just weird; most would freak out after seeing something like Leviathans. This woman's voice hadn't even wavered.

"You're a hunter?" Ivan could hear the surprise in her voice. "You sound pretty young, how old are you?"

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet, my bad. I'm Ivan Lind. My brother isn't awake yet, but his name's Dimitri. We're 29," This was part of why he didn't socialize much. He blabbed a lot. In just his introduction, he'd revealed his name, his brother's name, his age, and that he and Dimitri were the same age.

The next cage that was opened was two cages away on his right, a skinny Actress Brie Larson with light brown hair. She wore her Favourite Cooks County Restaurant's t shirt, and if Ivan strained his eyes, he could read it too.  'Cus's Place'  it readout. Wasn't that diner in Los Angeles? Ivan found it strange that the Leviathans would take a 20 Year Old Brie Larson so far away when they could have just as easily taken someone close to them. She didn't put up a fight either, and Ivan had to assume she was stoned too, though she didn't seem to have any weight on her characteristic to all others.

"So, Jody, are you a hunter too?" He asked, trying to ignore what he knew would happen next.

"Not quite. I just started out not too long ago, and I don't go out of my way to search for supernatural creatures so I can hunt them down." She explained. "My daughters are probably more hunter-like then I am."

"Daughters?" He asked over the loud noise of the machine copying the girl's genetic information.

"Well, they're adopted but, yeah, Claire Novak and Alex Jones have had some things happen, and they happen to be better hunters than me."

"Aw, that really means a lot, thanks, Jody," He heard a voice call out just as he went to speak again.

"Claire?" ' Ah, so that's Jody's daughter.' "Is Alex with you?" She asked hurriedly.

There was a brief pause. "Yeah, but she's still feeling the munchies. A Leviathan Judy Mills who looked like you kept feeding us so..."

"We Grow Up Big with Food alike we Fatten Pigs before Slaughter," Alex said

"How come you're not a vegetable too?" Ivan questioned, interrupting mother and daughter.

The next door opened; this time, a large woman with black hair was led out. Ivan assumed she was a doctor or scientist due to the fact she was wearing a lab coat, but he couldn't be sure.

She struggled slightly but not enough for it to be really noteworthy.

"I don't really know. It might be because I'm a vessel for Castiel."

"Isn't Castiel the angel always hanging around Sam Winchester?"

"You know Sam?" Cara Roberts, Ex Girlfriend of Sam called out.

"Yeah, he was a college buddy, you?"

"He helped me up with a cursed painting. I'm Sarah Blake also Ex Girlfriend of Sam, by the way," A girl directly on his right said.

"Isn't it kinda odd how all of us know the Winchesters?" Claire commented.

"The thing that got me said I should regret knowing them," Sparrow Jennings, Ex Girlfriend of Sam and Carmen Porter, Ex Girlfriend of Dean both said.

"Like that isn't ominous," Sarah scoffed.

Another person was pulled out of his cage, and this one Ivan recognized. It was from Donald. He tried calling out to the man, but he was just as dazed as the others.

This continued for some time, people quietly walking, others struggling to break free, until, finally, the cage on his left opened up and they dragged his still unconscious brother to the cloning machine. Ivan screamed, begging them to let his brother go, to take him instead, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Charlie Bradbury, a young red-headed hacker, was hiding out in a motel, fearful for her life. If her boss ever found out that she had hacked into his personal computer to steal some files and send them to his enemies, she was sure she'd be killed. 

So, she did what any good geek did. She pretended that she was LARPing and that this was all just a game. It had worked for a while before she got a phone call from the Winchesters. They told her that she was most likely going to be hunted down because of them.

As frustrated and terrified as she was, Charlie couldn't but be slightly thankful too. At least this way, she knew how to protect herself. She knew what was out there this time.

Suddenly, her burner phone started to ring. It startled Charlie, whose nerves were shot to hell, brought back, and butchered again, but she checked the caller ID anyway.

"Hey Leviathan Dean," She said as she answered the call.

"I've got some bad news," She could hear over the sound of AC/DC blaring through what she assumed was their car.

"Great," She said sarcastically. "You know, I'm still waiting for a call starting with, 'I've got great news for you, Charlie. The Leviathans are dead, so you can come out of hiding now' or 'Hey Charlie, I was just calling for funzies, not because I want to make sure you haven't been eaten yet,'" She was about to continue, but Dean cut her off.

"Charlie, listen to me," Dean snapped. "A couple of hunters saw a whole hoard of Leviathans headed to Lawrence. According to him, they should be there in a day or two. We're headed to you right now, but, whatever you do, don't leave your motel room, got it?" Charlie nodded before realizing that Dean wouldn't be able to see her nodding.

"Yeah, I got it," She replied, her tone a little more serious than it had been before.

"Good, we'll be there in half a day," Dean said before hanging up.

There was something off about that conversation to Charlie, she just didn't know what. Calling him back, Charlie waited for three and a half rings before he called.

"Hey Charlie, what is it?" The different song was playing in the background. This one was a song by Led Zeppelin.

Fear crawled up her throat. "Did you call me just now?" She asked hurriedly.

"No, why? Did something happen?" Dean replied, his tone sounding urgent.

"I got a call from you just now, you said that the Leviathans were on their way here and that you and Sam were headed this way too. You guys said you're headed to Lawrence right now." Charlie ran a hand through her locks, starting to pack her things with one hand while the other held her burner phone close to her ear.

"We never called you Charlie..." Dean trailed off. Just as Charlie was about to call out to him, ask what was wrong, she was cut off. "Charlie, get out of there now! Grab your stuff and find somewhere else to hide!" He yelled hurriedly.

"O-okay," She stuttered out.

"If you see anyone that looks like us splash us with borax first, ask questions later, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Charlie squeaked.

"We're in Kansas, so it won't take us too long to find you. Go to our old house." Dean hung up. Charlie tossed her phone in her backpack, then collected her computer and all of her wires, shoving everything into her bags. Just as she finished packing, pulling the straps of her bags on her shoulders, she heard a knock on the door. She flinched and held her breath as to not alert whoever it was.

"Charlie, it's Sam and Dean, open up."

'Time to go,' She thought to herself, quietly opening the window, hands trembling the whole time. She wasn't a hunter, she didn't know how to stay calm in a situation like this.

Worming her way out of the window was a lot harder than she'd initially anticipated, movies made it seem so much easier than it really was. Quickly running over to the rental car she'd stolen, she fumbled with the keys, finally getting it in after the third try. She tossed her things in the passenger seat, started the car, and sped off. When she looked into the side-view mirror, she saw Dean and Sam's faces morph into teeth.

"Alright, I got out of there," She sighed, letting the information sink in a little more. "I got away! Man, I think I was made for this! So long, bitches!" Her excitement started to build, the bundle of nerves and fear disappearing the further she got away from the motel.

Looking into the side-view mirror again, she freaked out when she saw the Leviathan Winchesters Brothers following her. She calmed herself down by whispering to herself. "Come on, Charlie, you got this. Drive as fast as you want, you're the queen of the road, you got this Charlie,"

Pressing down on the gas, she started to speed up, taking sharp turns at every corner, going through backroads, doing whatever she could to shake them off of her tail.

Deciding to call the brothers, she took one hand off of the steering wheel to reach over for her bag. Her eyes kept shifting from the road to the passenger seat, trying to pay attention to both. Finally, after a minute of blindly rustling through her backpack, she grabbed her phone. Calling Dean, she looked in the side-view mirror again, pleased to see that no one was following her anymore.

"Charlie, you okay?" Was the first thing Dean said.

"Well, other than having like, three heart attacks in half an hour, yeah, I'd say I'm pretty okay," She replied.

"We're really close to our old house now; meet us there, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five- holy crap!" She swerved out of the way, narrowly dodging a dazed woman standing in the middle of the road.

"Charlie! What's wrong? Charlie!" She could hear the worry in Dean's voice as clear as day, and, honestly, it felt nice to have someone worry about her after such a long time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I almost ran over a little old high lady, though," Charlie responded. She pulled into the driveway of what she assumed was the Winchester house. She'd never actually seen it, just read about in the Novels Series called  Supernatural . 

"Isn't that the Impala?" She ran up to the beauty of a car, caressing it with her hands.

She heard a gun cock behind her, felt the cold barrel press against the back of her head, and she reached for the flask of borax she had hidden away in her pocket. Turning around slowly, she threw borax on the person behind her's face. His face scrunched up, eyes screwed shut and mouth blowing raspberries to get rid of any borax in his mouth, fairly similar to how Charlie reacted when she'd get thrown into a pool.

At seeing Dean not sizzle, Charlie sighed in relief. "Thank God you're not a Leviathan, I would have kicked you where you would've felt it for days, and full-on mad dashed back to my car,"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Charlie," Dean said, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe off as much of the borax he could.

She hugged Dean before Sam came out of the house too, his appearance making it seem as if he hadn't slept in quite a while.

She then poured borax on the back of her hand to show the boys that she wasn't a Leviathan. Once they saw as much, Charlie could see their shoulder falls just slightly, losing some of its tensenesses. Sam's grip on his machete loosened as well.

"It's good to see you again in one piece," Charlie nodded to Sam, and the younger Winchester returned the greeting.

"Let's go inside, for now, it's safer than standing out here like sitting ducks. Besides, I have a feeling you and Cass are gonna get along." Dean said, tightening the grip on his gun again, leading them into the house.

"You said this is your old house, right? Do you guys still own it?" Charlie said, looking around the cozy home.

"No," Dean said, eyes facing ahead without a hint of emotion in them. "It's not our house anymore. Six or so years ago, we helped out a Jenny and her two kids (Son Ritchie and Daughter Sari). They bought the house and began noticing all kinds of strange things, all characteristic of a poltergeist. We tried to stop it, but it didn't go so well. In the end, the spirit of our mom Mary Sandra Winchester stopped it. The Leviathans, because they were people we had helped, took them. We don't know if they're alive or not, but we're using our old house as a hideout for now. We heard from one of our contacts that the Leviathans were gathering in Lawrence, so we thought we'd check it out. When we came here to check up on them, they were gone."

"Oh," Charlie said, not knowing how to reply.

Dick Roman walked into the conference room, pleased to see everyone already gathered together.

"Let me just start by saying it has been quite a while since I last saw all of us gathered here together. The last time we had such a gathering was when we discussed plans for the cloning machine," Dick smiled, and all of the other Leviathans (Mark Elliot Zuckerberg, Feminist Anita Sarkeesian, Hillary Clinton, Pierre James Trudeau)  started chattering. 

"Let me announce that the first set of tests done with the cloning machine have been successful. We have now cloned more than a hundred people with no noticeable changes to flavour. That being said, the plans for the cloning machine are going excellently, we are planning to manufacture the cloning machines on a large scale and distribute one to each state, but we are here today to discuss a different matter."

The chattering started up again, the Leviathans discussing amongst themselves what the topic of today could be.

Dick let them talk for a few moments before bringing the attention back to himself. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Instead of cloning and eating the same people over and over again, wouldn't it be better for us to spread our reign to other countries? We can start off with Canada before branching off to Mexico, and we can keep spreading from there."

"What about our contract with the demons?" Leviathan Mark Elliot Zuckerberg in the back questioned.

"Who cares about filth like them? We should invade as we please." Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian responded.

"It would be in our best interests to not get on the demons' bad side. If they team up with the hunters, there is a chance that they could find some way to defeat us like they tried to last time." Leviathan Hillary Clinton rebutted.

"And we will defeat them, just like we did last time. Why should we have to be considerate of trash? It doesn't make sense." Leviathan Prime Minister of Canada Justin Pierre James Trudeau responded.

Just as it looked like a fight was about to break out, Dick interrupted. 

"We will take what we want without worrying about demons. If need be, we can send them back to hell ourselves." Dick's tone left no room for arguments. The only thing they could do was accept what was being told to them. They didn't want Dick to get angry at them after all. That wouldn't be pleasant for anyone involved but Dick.

"How will we go about taking over Canada and Mexico?"

"It's simple. All we have to do is open a new branch for SucroCorp in Mexico. We'll up the dosages in the corn syrup to work twice as fast. Within a week, we'll have Mexico under our control." Dick explained.

"And what about Canada?" 

Dick sighed. "Canada will be slightly more challenging to take over due to the demons, but everything worthwhile is." He said with a smirk. He heard many mumbled agreements from others in the conference room. 

"The easiest way to take over the country is by having a full-scale attack. If we attack now, they won't suspect a thing, the demons will think we are still on the same side, that they are protected by the contract, but then, demons don't quite know the rules of Purgatory, do they?"

Many Leviathans chuckled, agreeing with Dick's word. Others, though, they properly thought about what Dick was suggesting.

"If you want to attack the demons, we'll have to annihilate them within three days. Any longer and they could slip out of our hands. Their leader is quite the tricky one."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Dick responded, hands clasping together. "That's why we'll be attacking tomorrow, every available Leviathan not busy with the fattening or slaughtering of the humans will be joining; that includes every individual in this room."

Some Leviathans moved to protest, saying they were too busy to have a skirmish with some filthy demons, but Dick cut them off.

"I don't remember giving you an option in this matter. That was an order. This message is being relayed to every Leviathan. If you can't give me a good reason as to why you are not able to participate in this attack, I will make you bib yourself." The smile had fallen off of Dick's face, his tone cold and strict. There was no way they could talk back now, not if they wanted to live.

US President Donald Trump knew he was right. From the get go, he'd had a bad feeling about Dick Roman. He smiled far too much for an average man, even if he was a billionaire. His cat ate the canary smirk was far too off putting and gave weird vibes. Not to mention that Dick Roman, in the past year, had changed personalities completely. He had done a complete 180 degrees. Before the man, even though he was the CEO of Richard Roman Enterprises, was much timider.

But one day, not too long after there had been an explosion like thing in one of the lakes, a black goo spread around before disappearing as if it was never there in the first place, the man had disappeared for a day. The next day, when he'd been found, he was like a completely new person.

Besides which, before Dick Roman had been a much better man. He'd had a male assistant that was very good at his job. The day after he'd returned from wherever he'd gone, he'd fired his assistant and brought in a woman to do his job. Clearly, something had happened to the man if he'd do something like that.

Donald Trump's suspicions of the man were only furthered when Dick bought SucroCorp, a food company that had nothing to do with anything Richard Roman Enterprises. When people suddenly started behaving like the walking dead, or as if they were high, Donald knew it was best they did not eat anything made with corn syrup or anything else SucroCorp manufactured. It wasn't all that hard, he already had a personal chef who made all of his food from scratch, and he wasn't big on junk food.

Then, when SucroCorp started funding fast food joints, coming out with new food products, and people just wouldn't stop eating, he knew he'd been right all along. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew Richard Roman was not to be trusted. He slowly began taking over media (CNN, MSNBC, CBS and CBS's Local Station, ABC and ABC's Local Stations, FoxNews, YoungTurks, BBC, CW and CW's Local Stations, New York Times Paper, LA Times Paper, Washington Times Paper, New York Times Post, LA Times Post, Washington Times Post)  and technological companies (Facebook, Myspace, Twitter, Youtube, Twitch, USteam), effectively deciding what was to be aired on the media and Donald Trump knew he had to go into hiding. None of the major CEOs would willingly give up their moneymakers, no matter how much money they were given.

He took his whole family, the administration, and the vice president and Vice President Family with him to a remote area of the country where no one would ever find them and hid them under a mountain. It was a spot very select few knew about as it was the New president's bunker in the event that something happened, This Bunker created by Donald Trump.  He'd been fearful for his life as, one day, out of nowhere, many US Government officials (Hillary Rodham Clinton, Michael R Pompeo, US Senator Dianne Feinstein, US Senator Mazie Hirono, US Senator Susan Collins, US Governor Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger, Speaker of the United States House of Representatives Nancy Patricia Pelosi, Bill Clinton, Few Non Bible Readers Senators, Few Non Bible Readers Governors)  had gone missing. No one could find them, it was like they'd been wiped off of the face of the Earth, just like what had happened with Dick Roman. The next day, when they'd come back, they had been singing praises about the CEO of Richard Roman Enterprises even though, just two days before, they'd been talking about how suspicious the man was. Clearly, something had happened to make them change, and Donald, for one, wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out.

As he ordered one of the administrative officers to research just what was truly going on here, he'd received some information that he wouldn't have believed if it wasn't for the fact that it was playing out in front of him.

They were creatures from the bible that he didn't quite believe in; Leviathans. And there were Human North America Group called hunters that hunted these monsters, along with many other creatures that he didn't believe to be real.

Donald Trump, still not quite believing in such ludicrous things, has asked to speak to a hunter.

When he'd been given the files of two of America's most wanted criminals, of course, he'd been bewildered.

"Get me, Dean and Sam Winchester. I want to speak to them."

Chef Guy Fieri sharpened his knife, grabbing one of the disembodied Human arms that were piled in a large bucket, shaking it off so that the blood could continue to stew with the rest.

Chopping it into pieces, he placed in another bowl that already had cubes of human meat. This was for the salad while the rest was for the barbeque. He had hoped it would turn out alright, it had been a while since he himself had needed to cook. The factories were doing a splendid job in his place. Roasting all the pieces, he set it down on a table, calling the others to sit down and eat.


	7. Episode 7: Sam and Dean's Newest Allies and Shocking Reunion

Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Castiel all sat down in the kitchen of the Winchester's old house. It was a place that held a lot of memories for Dean, not that he would say it out loud to any of those in the room, especially not with Sam around.

"So, Charlie, you think you can do us a favor?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Depends," She replied suspiciously. "Will I be gaining more supernatural enemies by doing this?"

The brothers looked at each other, and, for a second, Charlie almost thought they had telepathy.

"Other than the Leviathans, I don't think you have anything to worry about. We just need your expert hacking skills for a couple of things." Dean spoke after a few moments.

"Like what?"

"We would like you to contact the Men of Letters," Castiel requested. "The angels are trying to find a way to stop the Leviathans once and for all, but we haven't gotten very far with it. The Men of Letters may have some knowledge that we do not."

"Who are the Men of Letters? And what's with the super-sexist name?" Charlie responded, ignoring the small laugh that erupted from Dean's mouth.

"They aren't hunters, but they have much more knowledge than even the most experienced hunters do. If it's them, they might be able to think of something. The American branch got massacred decades ago, but there are international groups that could help us." Sam explained to Charlie.

The Winchester boys had first heard about the Men of Letters from Castiel almost 6 months prior. They had tried to find them or even just get into contact with them, but most hunters had either never heard of them or believed them to be a fairytale. On the off chance that a hunter did know of them, they would always do one of the two when hearing the name; the hunter would either say they didn't know how to find them or that they didn't want anything to do with them. It made it hard to try and find any information regarding them.

"They deserve it for the name," Charlie commented before getting serious. "How am I supposed to find them anyway? Do they have an email address you want me to message or what?"

"We've heard the British Men of Letters have a base over here somewhere. You think you can find it for us?" Sam asked.

"Is Hermione the brightest witch of her age? Of course, I can! Give me a few hours and any longer than that, and I don't deserve to be the Queen of Moondoor anymore."

"The Queen of what?" Dean repeated, knowing that he wouldn't want to know but asking anyway.

"Ah, don't worry about it," She waved him off, stretching her arms and pulling her laptop out of her bag. "Anyway, is finding the Men of Letters the only thing you want me to do or is there something else?"

Dean looked away from her for a second, looking over at Sam, then out the window, then back at Charlie.

"There is one more thing," Sam said when Dean remained silent. "The Leviathans made a cloning machine recently, you think you can find out where it is for us?"

Charlie hesitated for a minute, not wanting anymore to do with the Leviathans. She thought about it, it wasn't like the Leviathans had taken her off of their radar anyway, what did she have to lose if she found out where the Leviathans were hiding? She nodded, getting a pleased smile and a quick 'Thanks Charlie,' from Sam and a worried but grateful look from Dean.

"By the way, you're Angel Castiel, right?" Charlie asked, turning to look over at the angel in question.

"Yes, I am," Castiel responded. Unlike the Winchester brothers, Castiel didn't look very shocked that Charlie knew who he was

"How did you know that, Charlie?" Sam asked. The girl had never met Castiel, it didn't make sense to him.

"I read Novels," She shrugged. "And he's wearing a trenchcoat." She gestured in Castiel's general direction. "What more do I need to know to guess that much?"

"The Novels?" Dean looked like he was physically in pain at the mention of the Supernatural Novels.

"Do you mean…" Sam's face scrunched up.

"The ones by Author Chuck Shurley, yeah," She nodded. "Some crazy fan posted them online. They're everywhere by now,"

"Great," Dean sighed, and Charlie got to work, smiling.

Claire abruptly woke from her fitful nap to the sound of her cage being opened. She flinched and stumbled backward, making herself as small as possible. There really wasn't much space to get away, but she had to try.

Over the past few years, Claire had met a lot of people who knew the Winchester brothers. Some were hunters, psychics, Angel Vessels, and formerly Possessed by Demons, people they had saved, or even just civilians that had served them in a bar or a diner. Most of them ended up dead within the first month of them being brought to the warehouse, but, occasionally, there were those that would stay longer.

There were a few that had stayed just as long as Claire, they tended to be ones that were very close to the Winchesters in some way or another. Among those few were Jody, Alex, Claire herself, Lisa Braeden, one of Dean's girlfriends for whom he had given up hunting, even if it was only for a short while, and Sarah Blake, one of Sam's girlfriends and someone the brothers had saved on a hunt.

From the five, Alex was the only one still sort of dazed. Lisa had apparently had some friends, probably hunters, that had told her not to eat any foods containing corn syrup as they were full of some unidentified drugs that were making everybody loopy. Now that she knew the truth about the Leviathans and Sucrocorp, she wasn't touching any of the food they gave her, only occasionally eating, and, even then, she would just eat the bare minimum, primarily surviving off of the water.

Sarah, after meeting the brothers, had become fascinated with the world of hunting and even had some hunter contacts. They had warned her about the food, and she, just like Lisa, barely ate the food the Leviathans provided, living off of the water.

Jody and Claire did the same though Fattened Alex wasn't as lucky. She hadn't been able to shake off the effects of whatever it was that the Leviathans put in the food, she would try and stop but she couldn't. Her body would start to revolt against her, it would feel like her stomach was eating itself from hunger, and Alex wouldn't be able to think straight, her head hurting from withdrawal symptoms. Alex honestly had no choice but to eat at that point unless she wanted to suffer further.

A pair of hands grabbed at her, pulling her from the cage even as she struggled as hard as she could; she was weak from the malnourishment. She could distantly hear Jody calling out to her, screaming for the Leviathans to let Claire go, but the sound of her heart pounding and blood rushing left her unable to truly understand what her adopted mother was saying. She was eventually shoved in a line next to Alex and another girl, one that had arrived just a few days prior. Claire didn't know her name; she was just as high as almost everyone else that came into the warehouse.

Why were they forcing them into a line, though? Did they want to pick them off one by one? Claire turned to look around, seeing if she could spot her adopted mother. When she did find Jody, it was because the older woman was struggling against two Leviathans who were forcing her into the cloning machine.

Claire felt her heart sink. Once someone went into the cloning machine, it was like their death warrant had been signed. She tried to run over to Jody, hoping to free her and maybe even escape, but it seemed as if the Leviathan had already guessed she would do something like that. As soon as she made a move to run to Jody, there were hands over her arms, holding her in place as she watched the Leviathans shove Jody into the cloning machine. As the door slammed shut, Jody started to bang on the door, hoping to force the machine into letting her out.

One of the monsters pushed some buttons on the control panel of the cloning machine, the lights started flashing as they did every time, and Claire stood still. She had no chance of doing anything now; once the machine started working, it was next to impossible to open it back up again until the cloning was done; Claire knew that for a fact.

The reason she knew that was due to some hunters that had been brought to the warehouse months before. They were fighters, as most hunters are, so when one of them was taken to the cloning machine, the others had revolted. They had even managed to break one of the cages.

One of them had been from Azazel's psychic army; with his help, the two hunters had nearly escaped, saying they would come back to rescue everyone else stuck in the warehouse, reinforcements in tow, but it never came to be. Just like any other group of hunters, they wouldn't leave one of their own behinds. Even with the psychic boy on their side, the two hunters hadn't been able to open the door to the cloning device their unwillingness to leave without their friend ending in their capture and, eventually, in their deaths.

While Claire continued to think about all those that had come to the warehouse, ultimately dying, the door of the cloning machine swished open, Jody falling through, two Leviathans catching her so as to not leave a bruise on a perfectly good meal.

It seemed that whenever the cloning machine was used, it would take an enormous toll on the person forced in, not that the Leviathans cared about something like that. As long as they got to eat as much as they wanted, it didn't care about how the humans were doing or how they felt.

"Humans are Animals, livestock, stop staring, or you're next." Leviathan Canada Prime Minister Justin Pierre James Trudeau threatened. She turned her head over to glare at him before she realized which one he was. Even in a hell hole like this one, there were rules, there was a hierarchy of those you could mess with and those you couldn't. The Leviathan in front of her, he was one that should never be messed with. He didn't care about things like whether or not Dick would get mad at him, if a human, or livestock, as he liked to call them, so much as looked at him the wrong way, he would eat them in the most gruesome of ways. He was even bold enough to do so in front of Dick on the rare occasion that he came to watch the humans suffer.

It seemed as if even Dick knew how dangerous that particular Leviathan was. There was no punishment for insubordination or even any kind of reprimand any of the other Leviathans would have gotten had they tried to pull any of the stuff this one did.

His name was Aris if Claire wasn't mistaken, although, for all Claire knew, it could have just been the name of the poor boy he'd eaten.

She averted her eyes, looking down so that Aris would just ignore her.

"Hey, when I talk, I expect an answer, got it?" He leaned in, into her personal space, baring his sharpened teeth at her.

"Yes," Claire whispered.

He stood up straight again, smiling this time. "Good,"

This was another reason why he was so dangerous. Aris had frequent mood swings; he was either in a pleasant mood, being kind to all of the prisoners, or he was in a terrible mood, killing any of them whenever he felt like it. He'd even killed and eaten a few Leviathans that had pissed him off, leaving behind only a black stain for anyone to remember them by.

"Keep the line moving, we don't have all day!" He ordered the Leviathans carrying Jody. Considering how scared of him the other Leviathans were, Aris became the head of the command when Dick wasn't around.

The other of God's first creations nodded and dragged the next person, a young boy named Lucas that had been here for almost as long as Claire herself.

He struggled against the hands dragging him to the cloning machine, calling out for his mother even though he knew she was dead; she had died during her first week in the warehouse.

Claire looked away, she felt horrible about it, but she didn't need to hear this young child's screams haunting her every moment. She had enough of those to last her a few lifetimes.

This continued for quite some time, after the 14-year-old, it was Alex; she hadn't struggled even in the slightest, blindly following after the Leviathan leading her away, a dazed smile and glassy eyes, unaware of the danger around her. Claire had tried to reach out and grab her adopted sister, but she stopped as she felt a glare on the back of her head. She flinched, knowing it was Aris and fell back in line.

One of these days, Claire was going to escape from this stupid hellhole, find some help, and kill all of those damned Leviathans, it didn't matter how long it took.

Claire was broken out of her inner musings when a pair of hands grabbed her, shoving her towards the machine.

"You try to struggle. and I'll eat you and your precious mommy and sister." Aris whispered into her ear. Claire stilled for a moment before quietly walking ahead of Aris and into the machine. Claire didn't want to admit it as she'd only been adopted three years before, but she really cared about Jody and Alex. Jody was like the mother she had lost, and Alex was like the sister she'd never had.

The machine started up, lights flashing both inside and out, blinding Claire. She covered her eyes with her hands to try and reduce the damage done to her retinas even as she could feel the pain start to radiate through her legs and arms.

The pain slowly started to creep up into her shoulders and neck, slowly and steadily becoming stronger and stronger until it became unbearable. It felt as though Claire's cells were individually separating from one another. Like her energy was being sucked away from her. All of the strength she had managed to store away from the few times she'd eaten was being zapped away, leaving her feeling weak and in pain, dizzy and unable to process what was going on.

Claire leaned up against the door, the closest thing to her, and found herself surprised when the door opened. Her limp legs were unable to hold her up, and she fell forwards, bracing herself for her inevitable meeting with the floor, when a strong pair of hands caught her, dragging Claire and her clone away.

Whatever was holding her upset her down in a hard wooden chair, tying her to it with a rope, her clone standing directly in front of her. Her foggy mind tried to guess what the Leviathans could possibly be doing now, an end number of sick ideas coming to her.

Almost twenty minutes later, when her brain was starting to clear up, and all the humans in the warehouse had been tied to impossibly hard chairs, their clones standing in front of them, Aris walked in with a camera, a grin on his face.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Aris exclaimed as he set the camera down, right in front of Claire.

Aris looked to be in a good mood, a great mood actually, so Claire chanced a question, hoping that she would get a satisfying answer.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked softly.

Aris's grin widened, and it was only then that Claire realized that the smile wasn't something good, it was a psychotic smile full of malicious intent.

"You'll see~" He sang before turning to fiddle with the camera a little more. "You know what, I think it'll look better if they're standing up too." He mumbled to himself. He walked over to some other Leviathans hanging around the area to watch all of the kidnapees and whispered something to them, and they nodded in return.

"You'll go first," Aris pointed at Claire, and Claire could tell that it wasn't something to be happy about. A rough pair of hands lifted her out of the chair after untying the ropes, holding her in place as Aris said, "Camera's rolling!"

Aris walked over from behind the camera to in front of her clone, grabbing at her shoulders. His face transformed into teeth, lots and lots of teeth, and he lunged forwards, ripping off a chunk of her clone's neck.

Blood sprayed everywhere, on Aris, the floor, and on Claire, and Claire flinched away. There was nothing quite like seeing yourself, even if it was just a clone, being brutally murdered right in front of you. Claire thought of trying to struggle, to get away, maybe even just cry, but she ignored it in the end. Aris liked when people suffered, why should Claire give him what he wanted?

Aris's face morphed back into a teenager's as he moved from her neck onto her arm, easily tearing it off with his superhuman strength. He started to chew on it like it was a chicken leg, tossing some of it to the Leviathan behind her. She felt as it brushed past her cheek and could hear the chewing sounds made by the Leviathan holding her, and Claire honestly might have puked if it wasn't for the fact she hadn't eaten in over a week.

The next thing Aris did was rip open her clone's abdomen. The sight of the organs and blood and muscles might have made her queasy, but she'd seen worse in her time there so it didn't affect her as much as she knew Aris hoped it would have.

"You know, it's no fun if you don't react," Aris commented as he pulled out one of her clone's ribs and chewed on it. "But then again, maybe that's why you're not reacting." He mused, finishing off the bone. "You want some?"

He offered a chunk of the clone's leg to the Leviathan behind her, blood trailing down his arm and elbow. Suddenly though, Aris started to stare at her, grinning wide.

"Hey, I just got a fun idea," He ripped a smaller piece off of the leg meat and walked closer to her. He squished her face with one bloodied hand, forcing her mouth open and shoving the piece of meat into her mouth. "You haven't been eating recently, I thought you might be hungry," Aris said nonchalantly, covering Claire's mouth with one hand.

Claire unable to spit it out, feeling disgusted by the piece of what was essentially her flesh in her mouth.

"If you don't swallow it, I won't let you breathe," He told her before covering her nose, effectively blocking off all of her access to air.

In the end, Claire had no choice but to swallow the meat down, feeling revolted as it went down her throat. She could feel it coming back up her throat but one look from Aris and she tried to resist the urge to puke it all out.

"Good," Aris clapped, face morphing into a Leviathan's again, before returning to his meal.

This continued for some time, Aris just ripping off pieces of her clone, letting blood spray on Claire and himself until finally, her clone was just a lump of flesh, unrecognizable even to Claire.

"The meal could have been better but whatever," Aris shrugged, moving on to the next person, his footsteps making a squishing sound with the amount of blood on the ground.

Claire herself was drenched in her clone's blood, her knees weak, and tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was. She lifted a trembling hand to wipe away her tears, and the Leviathan holding her moved his arm to stop her.

"Leave her be," Aris's voice rang out, and the Leviathan stilled his movements, letting Claire wipe away her tears. It wasn't very effective, more tears replaced the ones that had been wiped away, but she hated feeling weak, and she kept scrubbing them away, leaving her hands covered in pinkish water. "Let her go," Aris commanded, the Leviathan doing what he asked right away, letting her already sore and exhausted body flop onto the wooden chair. Even if she wanted to escape, after seeing such a sight, she didn't have the energy left to try.

By the time that Aris and a few other Leviathans ate all of the humans' clones in front of them, turning the camera to videotape all of it, it had been at least two hours. It seemed like the Leviathans were taking their time eating that day, and, even if it confused Claire, she didn't say a word. She had become numb to it all.

"Now then," Aris turned to look at the camera, completely drenched in the blood of at least five adults and two children. "Winchesters. You piss us off, you make any wrong move, and next time, it won't be the clones, got it?" Aris threatened, fear trailing down Claire's spine, and turned off the camera.

Aris, while grabbing the camera and leaving, turned around to face all of them. "That was fun, Let's do it again some time." The maniacal smile was back on his face, and, for as much as she had gotten used to it, Claire didn't like Aris using a teenage boy's face like that. The boy couldn't have been much older than Claire herself, probably in high school or college. It didn't look right on his face. Rage bubbled up within Claire, he was doing this for fun. He'd mentally scarred so many people just for fun.

The door slammed shut behind Aris, and Claire promised to herself that she would escape, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen," Dick addressed the others in the room. "Over the course of the last few months, we've been observing how the demons move, how they behave," Charts popped up on the screen behind him, showcasing how the demons positioned themselves, how they defended against attacks, even their reactions in the event of a fight breaking out.

"We've gotten down all of their information, down to when they eat, all recorded here. It has taken a while, but we are finally ready to put those mutts in their places. I want all Leviathans present for this war unless they are working with our livestock, am I understood?"

His voice left no room for argument despite it being posed as a question. Everyone voiced out their confirmation and agreements until one voice broke through, silencing all of the others.

"Wouldn't it be better to just take out Crowley instead of going after the whole demon race? Unlike us, there is no end to the number of demons, they are bordering on millions while we have a few hundred, maybe even a thousand at most. We're outnumbered. If we get rid of their leader, the dissension in their ranks would take care of categorizing them as a potential threat."

As Dick stared in the general direction of whoever had said that, the Leviathans parted so Dick could see who it was.

"You're… not wrong. While it would be more efficient to attack Crowley head-on, there is a chance they could be expecting us to attack. That's why it's best to give them what they want, let them believe that they know what we are planning. It will make destroying them once and for all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?"

The Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian being spoken to nodded his head, clearly satisfied with the answer.

"Good," Dick smiled. "Now, bib yourself." He ordered.

"W-what?" Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian said

"You heard me. I don't enjoy my decisions being questioned, and I really don't like how you think we might possibly be weaker than that trash." Dick continued to stare down the Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian, and the Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian had no choice but to obey. Head morphing into a mouth, she stuck her hand into it, biting down and screaming in pain. The other onlookers didn't try to help out their fellow Leviathan, just laughed and insulted Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian and her stupidity.

When Leviathan Feminist Anita Sarkeesian was done, all that was left of her was a black spot on the floor. Everyone ignored the carnage they had just seen, much rather preferring to stay on Dick's good side so nothing like that would happen to them. As long as they agreed with Dick and didn't give him a reason to be mad, they would be alright.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, right. We attack in three days."

Crowley sat on his throne in Ottawa. Being the capital of Canada, it only made sense for him to have his throne there, nowhere else would be quite as definite. He leaned back, pleased with the amount of freedom the demons had gotten. Honestly speaking, the deal Crowley had made with the Leviathans might have been his best choice by far.

Though other monsters and creatures that couldn't make it in the States came to Canada for an easier hunt, it wasn't too bad, there were certainly worse conditions to survive in. Crowley would know.

Just as Crowley let out a deep sigh of contentment, a demon came bursting into the room, looking haggard, and his nerves frayed.

"Sire, we have just gotten some information regarding the Leviathans." He huffed out, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Crowley questioned. What could possibly make a demon this terrified, especially when it came to Leviathans? Forget being allies or anything; they were Leviathans. Why would they fear them? The demons knew how to kill them if push came to shove.

"One of the demons who infiltrated the Leviathans' ranks said that the Leviathans are planning to go to war against us. They've gotten so greedy they plan to take over Canada and Mexico, slowly branching out to the rest of the world. They're aiming for your head, sire."

Crowley leaned forwards. "Alright, you can leave now." He dismissed the demon who bowed before leaving. Crowley heaved a sigh, he couldn't say he hadn't been expecting the Leviathans to go back on their word, they were the most arrogant race ever made after all.

Crowley let out a sigh yet again, leaned back in his comfy throne, and thought about all of his possible options. He could surrender, although he wouldn't do it, not even over his dead body, he could fight, the Leviathans were definitely smaller in number compared to the demons, but they were stronger too. The demons could quite possibly lose in the event that they all went to war, fair and square. He could get help from an outside source, but he would need someone or something that already knew how to deal with God's first creation, though no creature or thing came to mind.

"Wait, I could always go to them." It would be a blow to his pride, but he'd get over it. A small injury to his pride was much better than the whole demon race, along with Crowley himself, being wiped out.

"And… there! The location of the British Men of Letters." Charlie turned her laptop around so the brothers and the angel could see as well.

"Wow, you really did get it done in less than 2 hours," Sam said, partly jealous. What Dean, Sam, and Castiel hadn't been able to find out in half a year, Charlie had found out in a couple of hours. It made Sam appreciate having someone smarter than him on their team so much more. They could finally get some help and try and figure out what might kill the Leviathans.

"Honestly, I'm ashamed it took me this long. The Men of Letters aren't even good at covering up their tracks." Charlie scoffed. "I could do better than this in middle school."

"Okay, okay, we get it, you're a super-smart, super-secret hacker," Dean ruffled Charlie's hair, much to Charlie's protest.

"Hey man, not the hair! The hair's off-limits. Do you know how hard it is to get my hands on a decent conditioner these days? Let me tell you, it ain't that easy." She brushed away Dean's hand and got to work on fixing her hair, trying to make it look less like a rat's nest, unsuccessfully.

Dean laughed though he knew he would have done the same if it had been his hair. They really were very similar to one another.

"Anyways," Sam coughed. "Do they have some way we can contact them with, or do we go meet them in person?"

Charlie looked over her open tabs, looking through some of the information she had gathered on the Men of Letters. "I have one of their phone numbers listed here if you want. They don't like hunters and outsiders very much, though, so you'll have to watch out for that."

"What's the phone number?" Sam pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons, so it was on the phone app.

Charlie looked through the information again, looking for the number so she could recite it for Sam when something caught her eye.

"Oh, get this. You guys are gonna freak when I tell you." Charlie paused for effect, waiting until their attention was just on her. "Your grandfather was a member of the American branch of the Men of Letters. He died along with everyone else, though, so there's that."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, surprised. They'd never met their grandparents on their dad's side of their family. Actually, they'd never met anyone from their father's family, but they hadn't expected the reason to be because they were hunters or Men of Letters. Were they destined to this life from even before they were born? Did they really not have a choice in what they wanted to do in their lives?

"Anyway, here's the number." She said, easily brushing aside the bombshell she'd dropped. Castiel, although not surprised, could understand why the brothers were in a state of shock, but they had more pressing matters to attend to. So when the two brothers didn't move, lost in thought, as Charlie gave them the Man of Letters' number, Castiel felt wholly justified in taking the phone from Sam's hand and typing the number into the small device.

Sam snapped out of it as soon as Castiel had done so, Cass handing the phone back to the younger Winchester, Dean focusing on reality again not long after.

Charlie, having a feeling that the information on their grandfather wasn't something she should have said just like that, got back to work, this time on the Leviathans movements.

It didn't take long, roughly an hour before she had their movements figured out. In that time, Sam had talked to the Men of Letters, rude pricks who Dean would shoot if he could, worse than angels apparently, and while they would think about it, they didn't know if they wanted to help with the recent Leviathans infestation just yet.

It seemed like lots of people had problems with Dean and Sam because of the whole' end of the world' thing.

"So," Charlie said, breaking the silence after taking a sip from her juice box. "I found a couple of different places and a lot of strange movements from the Leviathans." Just like she'd done nearly an hour before, Charlie turned her laptop around so the boys could see what she did.

She then went to grab a map of America she was sure the Winchester boys kept with them and a marker from her bag. It was a sparkly blue pen with Arwen, one of her biggest crushes' face on it.

Laying it flat against the kitchen counter, Charlie took the cap off of her pen and spoke. "There are a couple of places where the cloning machine and the Leviathan's prisoners could be kept." She circled three different spots on the map; one in Nebraska, one in Kansas, and one in Wyoming.

"Dick goes to these locations almost once a month. To make sure, I checked the cameras in the area, and only two of them have cars coming in and out at least once a week. The one in Kansas is a massive building, used to be some company office before this happened," She loosely gestured to the notes on the Leviathans. "The other one is in Wyoming. It's an abandoned warehouse. I can look and see if either of them have CCTV that still works on the inside if you want."

"Thanks, Charlie, we really owe you one," Dean said, moving to grab the map from her.

"Wait, I'm not done." She pushed Dean's hand away from the map and drew lines in different glitter pens. "The Leviathans have been making strange movements this last week. They've been gathering at their base camps in every state, and they're slowly making their way here." She continued drawing lines.

"The border? Why are they gathering by the border?" Dean inquired.

"Because they are planning to go to war with the demons." A new voice called out. At the sound of it, Sam and Dean pulled out their guns, Dean shoving Charlie behind him so he could protect her in the event that something happened.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, boys?" Crowley walked out of the shadows in the room. "Didn't Mommy and Daddy teach you better than that?" Crowley laughed at his own snide remark, and Sam cocked his gun.

"Give us one good reason not to shoot you, Crowley," Dean said quietly. "Because you made a stupid deal with Dick, all of America has gone to hell. People are dropping like flies every second, and everyone we have ever known is being targeted all because of you dicking around."

"That's a good point, it is, but I'm here to help now. We're back to having a common enemy. I came here to make a deal. I'll help you kill Dick, and in return, you do not touch any of the demons in Canada. How about it? Huh, Moose, Squirrel? What do you say?"

"No deal." Dean cut off Sam before he could even think of replying to Crowley.

Crowley sighed but didn't say any more. "Suit yourself." Just as he motioned to leave, Sam stopped him.

"Why'd you do it? What would make you think that it was such a good idea to make a deal with the Leviathans, of all things? You said you hated them."

Crowley paused and turned around for a quick second, an odd expression that Sam couldn't quite read on his face.

"Politics make for strange bedfellows." And then he vanished.

"Dean," Sam turned to look at Dean. "We need all the help we can get, he might know something we don't."

"Because he'd been such help before." Dean snapped. "Sam, he's the reason we're in this mess right now. We could have died back there. Crowley doesn't care about what happens to us or anyone for that matter. As long as he gets a better deal, we'll end up screwed. It's best to just not have him on our side, to begin with." His tone left no room for argument as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

He offered one to Charlie, but the girl shook her head, refusing the drink. He placed the bottle he'd offered her back into the fridge before walking over to the couch, sinking down in the comfortable cushion, taking a large swig from the bottle, the alcohol cooling down the fire of his anger.

"Dean," Sam said weakly, knowing his brother wouldn't hear another word from him. It felt like their strained relationship was getting worse and worse by the day, the longer this whole Leviathan mess went on, the worse his brother's mood would get, leading to fights over the smallest of things.

Sam didn't know what to do when his brother was being the angry one. Sam, though he pretended to be calm and collected one, was, in all seriousness, the one who got explosively angry. He hadn't truly realized how angry he was all the time until Lucifer had possessed him.

All of that anger, the rage, the hate that had come with it, it wasn't Lucifer's; it was his. It was something that had already lived deep within him for a very long time, with Lucifer's possession of his body, it had been the perfect excuse for him to let it out.

Dean had always been the calmer of the two, though he didn't show it often. Perhaps it came with being the older brother, but there were very few times he'd seen his brother truly pissed off. Most of the time, when Dean had gotten mad, it had been on behalf of someone else, usually Sam. If Sam really wanted, he could count on his hands the number of times Dean had been angry for himself, not for others or Sam, or their mother, or even their father.

"Dean, I know Crowley betrayed us and almost got us killed, but he's willing to be on our side now. Can't you just trust me enough to know when someone has good intentions or not?"

Dean, who hadn't been looking at Sam, instead choosing to look at his now empty bottle of beer, turned to look at Sam so fast Sam would have been worried about whether or not the older man had gotten whiplash had the look in his brother's eyes not been so dangerously serious.

"No, Sam, I can't trust you to trust the right people. Especially not when it comes to demons." Sam winced. It seemed like his brother hadn't forgiven him for the whole Ruby incident yet. Something must have shown on Sam's face because Dean stared at it for a second, studying him, before sighing. "Just- Let me think about it, okay?" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Okay," Sam said softly.

Claire picked at the wall of her cell, trying to pull out a nail that was stuck in there. She had found it nearly a month ago and had been working hard at pulling it out ever since. If she could just pull it out, she could pick the lock of her cell and run away. The Leviathans had never locked the door to the warehouse. They had never had a need to. No prisoner had escaped before, those two hunters had been the closest to escaping, but after they had been made an example of, no one dared to even think about doing such a thing.

Right now was definitely the best time for her to escape; usually, the Leviathans left them alone at night. Typically, only Aris stood watch, but he had been called by Dick for an urgent meeting regarding some war, so that night, there were no watch guards around. Claire knew what she was doing was risky, downright dangerous, it would lead to a gruesome death if she was caught, but all that meant to her was that she had to make sure not to get caught. It was a lot easier than it had seemed.

As a child, Claire had often wanted to watch the horror movies her parents watched late at night after they put her to bed, but she'd never been allowed to. All that had meant to her then was that she had to sneak around, making sure her parents didn't know she was awake. All of that was in the distant past now, though.

Pulling at the nail with all the strength she could muster, she almost cried in relief as it popped out of the wall. Using her bloodied and shaking hands, Claire brought her hands outside of the cage, making sure to hide the nail carefully.

She knew for a fact that there were no alarms or anything that would activate if she brought her arms out of her cage, she'd done it multiple times before. The first time she had done so, Aris was right there, asking Claire what she thought she was doing and that she should go to sleep, she would need her strength for the days to come. It had freaked Claire out, she had thought for sure that she was going to die that night, or at least lose her arms, but Aris had been uncharacteristically kind to her that day.

A few nights later, Aris had been called away by Dick for some reason or another, Claire didn't really care what the reason was, she had tried again. The Leviathans on guard duty that night hadn't cared, too busy talking to one another about Aris.

A couple more times of trying her experiment and Claire had figured out how the Leviathans on watch worked. Aris was the only one who really paid attention to what all of the prisoners were doing; the rest couldn't care less as long as they got to eat the next day.

After 10 months, unless it was Aris, they never seemed to have a guard, figuring that the humans wouldn't dare try anything out of fear, especially after the example they had made of the three hunters.

After a few tries of getting the nail in the keyhole, it finally went in, Claire's heart pounding in her ears. Twisting and turning it every which way, hoping the cage would unlock, Claire's heart leaped in her chest as she heard a soft 'click', the metal latch falling open.

Slowly opening the cage, Claire crawled out, looking in every direction to make sure that there were no Leviathans hidden away, watching her every move.

As soon as she had crawled all the way out of her cage, Claire shut it close and stood up, debating whether or not to see if she could get anyone out with her. When she heard the sound of the warehouse door being opened, she nearly jumped out of her skin. There was no way he could be back so soon, he'd left just the day before.

Not wasting any time, Claire climbed a box of crates leading to a window big enough for her to fit through and slipped out the window just as she heard the sound of a low whistling. The weight that she had lost during her imprisonment made it easy for her to get through the tiny window.

The only creature that whistled in the warehouse was Aris. If he found her, she would be dead before she hit the ground.

She jumped down from the window, she'd had worse falls before, rolling to lessen the impact, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could. She couldn't afford to get caught. She had to get away, had to go get help.

As she limped against back alleys and deserted roads, she'd hurt her leg falling out of the window, she stopped paying attention. Only when she saw headlights and heard a horn honking did Claire realize she was in the middle of the road, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

When Aris had returned after one of the most boring meetings of his life, the only exciting thing being that a Leviathan had been forced to eat himself, he was looking forward to seeing the humans that had been captured. There was something in the way they struggled. No matter what happened, they continued to fight, to try and win, and that had intrigued Aris. It almost reminded Aris of home; back in Purgatory, only the strongest survived. If you were weak or gave up, that was the same as saying, 'I want to die, please eat me.'

It amused him that such small, insignificant creatures at the bottom of every food chain seemed to have the will to fight. It made him wish he could go back to Purgatory with every single last one of them, tear them apart limb from limb, and make them regret ever trying to do a thing like survive.

Unlike his brethren, Aris didn't hate Purgatory. In fact, Aris loved Purgatory. It was the only place he could run wild without having to worry about seeming too crazy. In Purgatory, it was all about power; as long as you had that, nothing else mattered.

So when he'd come back to the warehouse, in a good mood because he'd hoped the little blonde girl would do something fun again that night, he found her pain highly amusing. He was whistling his favorite tune as he walked down the corridor, but soon he was pretty disappointed to find she hadn't done anything that night. She hadn't brought her arms out of her cage, just dangling them around, nor had she mumbled in her sleep about an angel possessing her father. He figured that it would be a slow night, and sat down by his usual spot off to the side of the cages, just barely out of sight from the prisoners.

The next day, when he was giving them all food, and he'd realized the reason that the blond girl hadn't done any amusing things the night before was that she had gone missing, Aris couldn't help but feel strangely elated. Not angry, but finally, a feeling of pure joy came over him, his excitement starting to bubble over.

Finally, a real hunt. Leviathans were predators in every sense of the word, and it had become tiresome to have such compliant food, they stupidly just walked over to be slaughtered, where was the fun in that? No, he would relish this hunt, slowly closing over her and smell the delicious scent of fear on her flesh. What Dick and Fieri didn't realize that no sauce or herb could enhance the flavor as true, genuine terror could. Alas, what they didn't know could turn into quite the feast for him.

But before the main course, he would whet his appetite with her sister. He would record it and show it to the blonde right before he ate her, that would be the best seasoning for the meat. He also had to set an example before he left in case any of the other Leviathans started thinking of him as weak. After all, if a family member did something bad, who better to be made to suffer then their family? And Aris knew just the way to do it too.

Aris grinned to himself, pleased with his idea, this would take care of things quite well. Aris walked over to the cell, the one belonging to the sister, and crouched down, so he was eye level with her. His clear, sharp eyes met with her dull, foggy ones.

"Hey, do you know? Your sister went missing." He informed her, watching her reaction to his words. When she didn't react, it was all he needed to know. He had been easy on her as she was one of the only good ones in the warehouse, listening to everything she was told, but if she knew her sister was going to escape, then she needed to be punished.

"You wanna tell me when you found out? I won't get mad at you if you just tell me," He was lying through his teeth, and he didn't even feel bad about it. If lying got him the information that he wanted, then he would do it all the time. It just wasn't his preferred method of getting the truth out of someone was all.

She didn't reply, only looked at the food in his hands, waiting until he finally gave it to her.

"Alright then, if that's how you wanna play, then I'm down. I'll make you a deal, tell me when you found out she was planning on escaping, how long she's been planning this, and I'll give you food. The longer you withhold this information from me, the longer I take away your food privileges." Aris smiled, it was sickenly sweet to him, and if he ever saw someone smile like that, he probably would have punched them, and he walked away, hearing her cries, begging for food before her body gave up on her.

Aris didn't care though, he always got what he wanted, it didn't matter what methods he had to use.

Feeling hungry from the thought of a proper hunt after so long, Aris went to one of the back rooms of the warehouse where they stored extra clones. When he opened the door, the clones flinched but didn't do anything more than that. There was no point, they knew that much. If Aris wanted, he could eat all of them right then and there.

Looking through them, he found the one he wanted and grabbed the girl who'd escaped's clone and, with superhuman strength, ripped her leg straight off. The girl cried out in agony, the other clones screaming in terror and shuffled away from Aris and Claire's clone.

Not caring if she bled out, Aris swung the girl's leg over his shoulder and walked out of the room, humming as he went, blood trailing behind him.

Aris thought for a moment about how he wanted to eat it, all he'd thought about when he'd taken the girl's leg was that he wanted some thigh meat. Then he figured it out, he wanted to have a barbecue.

He walked to the back of the warehouse, a small bounce in his steps, and prepared a fire. For a brief, fleeting moment, he debated whether or not to invite the other Leviathans and have a feast of their own, but decided against it. Leviathans, Aris especially, weren't exactly known for sharing. Sharing had always been a sign of weakness, one that Aris didn't have. Purgatory didn't allow for weaknesses.

Once the fire was ready, Aris stabbed the leg through with a stick, slowly cooking the meat, the pleasant aroma of roasted human flesh permeating the air.

Aris had always liked his dinner medium-rare, so he grabbed the Amy Beth Schumer's leg once it was half-cooked, bringing it close to the fire, the heat of the flames didn't hurt Aris, slowly turning it around just to give it a little extra crunch.

Meat always tasted better when it was slightly crispy.

Once he felt satisfied with how it had been cooked, Aris took it away from the fire, dousing the flames while taking his first bite. It tasted okay, not quite what he wanted to eat, but it had just the slightest hint of fear in it. As Aris ate, his mouth started to water at the prospect of what full-blown terror would taste like. After not having had a taste of it in such a long time, eons, in fact, he was looking forward to his hunt.

He slowly finished his meal, bone, and all, and got up to see if the sister was willing to talk.

Alex felt like she was dying. Her head was killing her, she couldn't blink without a sharp pain going through her head. At one point, Alex could hear someone talking to her, asking if she was okay, but nothing would come out from her lips. The noise made by someone asking if she was okay only made the pain worse too, and she groaned in agony.

Her stomach hurt like it was caving in on itself. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of her, trying to eat her from the inside out, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had tried to tell the Leviathan keeping the food away from her that she didn't know anything about Claire's escape plan. The only reason Alex hadn't reacted to his words was that she had been too hungry to care; the words would refuse to come out of her mouth.

Whenever Alex tried to convince another Leviathan to get her some food, they would either leave, or the Leviathan who wanted to know about her sister's plan would interrupt, threatening the other Leviathan with bodily harm if they so much as showed the teenager some food.

Her arms started to grow weak, not enough strength left in her to keep moving. She just laid on her side, waiting for the Leviathan to come back so she could beg him to give her food.

"Alex, a sweetheart, are you okay?" She could hear Jody ask.

She groaned in pain and shook her head as much as her headache would let her, which, to be honest, really wasn't all that much.

All of the other prisoners had been told by the Leviathans that they weren't allowed to give Alex any food, that this was her punishment for aiding in Claire's escape. If anyone tried to give her food, they would die the same way as the three hunter boys had, and no one wanted that. The Leviathans had had to mop up their blood for a week, maybe even longer.

"Alright," Jody whispered. "I'm sure Claire will be back soon enough. She'll get you some help, don't worry." Alex tried to listen to her adopted mother's soothing words, but she couldn't. She was in too much pain to care about what Jody was saying to her. She knew it was just a lie to make her feel better anyway.

Jody sighed, she was too far to reach out and brush Alex's hair, just close enough that they could whisper without having all of the other humans in the warehouse listening in on them. They didn't bother to try and think that the Leviathans couldn't hear them, Leviathans had enhanced hearing after all.

"Hey," Alex heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of her tormentor. "You willing to tell me what you know now, or do you wanna keep going, 'cause I can, but you, you look like you're gonna drop dead any second."

"If I… te-tell you… will you believe me?" Her voice cracked in places, coming out in a hoarse whisper, as she no longer had the energy to speak either.

"Sure, as long as you tell the truth. And trust me, I'll know when you tell the truth. I can hear your small, insignificant heartbeat." The words were said with a pleasant smile, but the tone used suggested anything but pleasantness coming from him.

"I don't know anything." She replied when in truth, Alex had heard Claire mention to her a few times that she was going to get away from the warehouse no matter what. It didn't matter how long it took, she would find a way out. Alex had just thought Claire was saying things to get away from the moment, from what was going on around them, she didn't know that her sister was being serious. Of course, all of this was said when no Leviathans were present.

"Didn't I just tell you I can hear your heartbeat? It's weak, but I can still hear it. And let me tell you something. I don't like being lied to." The Leviathan Mark Elliot Zuckerberg stood up and walked away, ignoring Alex's pleas for him to return.

Alex felt herself shutting down, unable to keep going. She wouldn't be able to keep going at the rate this was going. Who knew when she would get food again.

She closed her eyes, too tired to keep them open, ignoring her foster mother's cries to wake up.

Jody was freaking out. First, the Leviathans had forced her into the cloning machine, making her certain that she was going to die within the next hour. She had felt exhausted after the door opened, not anticipating what was going to happen next. Being forced to watch as, essentially, she was eaten, only for it to be videotaped as a warning for the Winchester boys.

The Leviathans had forever left that memory imprinted into young children's brains just to warn a couple of boys that, at the end of the day, didn't really have any means of actually hurting them. To say it made Jody angry was an understatement. It wasn't fair to her, her daughters, the 14-year-old boy who cried himself to sleep every night, wanting his mother to come back, or anyone else here.

That night, Jody hadn't been able to sleep. The violent images kept invading her peace of mind, forcing her to stay awake. She'd heard the sound of Claire grunting, and, assuming it was nightmares, had tried to call out to her daughter softly. Before she could, though, Jody heard a soft creaking noise, almost as if the door to one of the cages was being opened.

"No, it can't be," Jody whispered to herself. She shuffled forward from the back of her cage to the front, hoping to get a clear view of what was going on around her. What Jody found, when her eyes adjusted to the darkness a bit better, was Claire standing, clearly out of her cage, looking around. She wanted to yell at Claire, tell her to stop dilly-dallying and just run or go back in the cage, but she didn't. She didn't want any unnecessary people to find out about Claire's escape. At the sound of the warehouse door opening, whistling ringing out, a clear sound that the most dangerous of all of the Leviathans ever present in the warehouse, Dick included.

Jody wanted to tell Claire to run before Aris found out she had tried to escape, but all that would do was alert Aris, who seemed to be in a good mood if he was whistling, that Claire wasn't in her cell.

Thankfully, Claire ran without having to be told at the sound of Aris approaching, climbing up a bunch of crates stacked one on top of another, and jumped through the window, getting away just before Aris entered the room. Jody let out a quiet, relieved sigh, happy that her daughter wasn't going to die, falling asleep with the knowledge that at least one of her daughters was safe.

The next day though, when Aris was serving all of them their breakfast, and he had discovered that Claire wasn't in her cell anymore, his maniacal smile had made a shiver run down her spine. She knew nothing good could ever come out of that smile. And how Jody hated how right she was.

Aris had practically tortured her daughter until she had died, not believing her right up until the last second. Aris had to have known that the withdrawal symptoms of whatever it was the Leviathans put in the corn syrup were terrible.

Jody could see her suffering for two days before her body finally couldn't take the abuse anymore. The withdrawal symptoms had gotten the better of her, and it felt like Jody's heart was being ripped out. Just as she'd moved on slightly from her son's death, one of her daughters disappeared, and the other one died.

It was worse than dying. Jody honestly would have preferred if Aris had questioned her instead of Alex. Jody could take it, Alex wasn't able to.

When Alex had taken her last breath, her eyes closing for the last time, Jody couldn't help but scream.

"Alex, sweetie, wake up! Please, please wake up!" She sobbed, trying to reach out for her daughter.

"Hey, lady," Aris called out, face morphing. "Shut up before I make you. You're too loud." Jody didn't stop sobbing, but she muffled the sound with her hands, Lisa rubbing a hand across her back to try and soothe her from the bars of the cell.

Lisa would be able to understand, she had a son, younger than Alex or Claire, but older than Owen though she hadn't lost Ben, she had only been separated from him.

"She's not even dead," Aris smirked. "Hey, you, go get me some food for the human," Aris ordered one of the Leviathans huddled together in a corner. The Leviathan nodded, quickly rushing to fulfill Aris's order before he got displeased with him. Letting the Leviathan hold the plate for him when he returned, Aris took one hand out of his jean pockets and opened Alex's cell, dragging her body behind him using one of her legs. "Hey, human, wake up if you want food." He nudged her with his foot.

"No, please, let her go! Let my daughter go!" Jody cried.

Aris turned his head back slightly and glared at her from the corner of his eye with such an intensity that, if looks could kill, she would have been dead at least a hundred times over.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He growled. Jody did just that, crying into her closed fist to quiet the noise, sobs still escaping her.

Satisfied that she wasn't making as much noise, Aris crouched down, shoving Pepperjack Turducken Slammer into Alex's mouth. Even as she was unconscious, Alex chewed and swallowed the food, mouth opening for more. Aris laughed, amused by the human's hunger, and continued feeding her until she finally woke up.

"Took you long enough," He got up and brushed off his jeans, dragging Alex by the leg, away from Jody and the cages.

"Where are you taking her?" Jody questioned, her voice softer than before, a little calmer after finding out her daughter was still alive.

Aris grinned sinisterly. "Punishment. She gave up on our game so fast, it's only right that I punish her, don't you think?" Alex tried to get away, but Aris's firm grip on her leg and her already foggy brain didn't let her do so.

After dragging Alex out of the room and into another one, Aris tossed her into something Alex couldn't quite make out, though it was cramped and uncomfortable.

The Leviathan slammed the door of whatever it was shut, crouched down so she could see him, and waved through the glass portion of the door, a smile still on his face though it looked sweeter than before.

Wondering what it was she was in, Alex tried to turn around, but the mass weight she'd gained over the past few years didn't let her.

Slowly, Alex began to notice the small space getting hotter, and she started sweating.

She tried to push the door open, but the Leviathan still crouched down, content on watching her, pushed back with one hand, and his smile widened.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!" Alex banged on the door. She was sure her face was turning red, sweat dripping down her face, neck, back, everywhere.

"No, I don't think I will." The Leviathan's voice filtered through the door of what Alex now realized was an Oversize Oven. This Leviathan was going to cook her alive in an oven. She could feel her flesh cooking, her blood starting to boil, sweat evaporating off of her skin, and Alex couldn't even cry.

"I Smell Delicious," Alex said

"I Taste Delicious," Alex said

"My Meat is Scrumptious," Alex said

"I Taste Scrumptious" Alex said

The moisture would evaporate, leaving her eyes burning and feeling raw. 

By the time Aris took Alex out of the oven, the girl was barely alive, in tremendous amounts of pain.

"You know, if you'd just told me what I wanted to know when I asked you, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess," Aris told her nonchalantly, lifting the roasted human up and onto his shoulder.

He wasn't going to eat her, he did like the taste of her flesh, not as much as her sister's anyway. Walking back into the room with the cages and cloning machine, he could hear the girl's mother Judy cry out, and oh, how he loved the sound.

He tossed the barely alive girl to the Leviathans in a corner. "Eat to your heart's content, not that we have hearts." The words were spoken emotionlessly though he looked amused as he spoke, taking glee in the mother's cries as she begged them to stop.

They ripped her apart, tearing off limbs and parts of her flesh, though, if Aris had to say his favorite thing, it was that she didn't die until they had eaten most of her, her arms, legs, parts of her flesh loosely hanging from her. She'd only died when they gnawed open her stomach.

It made Aris want to hunt down the blonde girl faster, but he would wait. He'd let her fall into a false sense of security before ripping it away from her.

Dean and Sam sat in the front of Dean's precious baby, Charlie and Castiel in the back, playing with a cootie catcher.

"Charlie, are you sure that the US President Donald Trump is on the mountainside?" Dean gleaned at her through the rearview mirror.

"I didn't say 'on the mountainside' I said he's in a mountain. Like Mount Justice, although our President is nowhere near cool enough to be in Mount Justice." Charlie corrected without looking up. "Pick a color, Cass,"

"What is this 'Mount Justice'?" Castiel asked before picking the pale green color.

Charlie moved her fingers, spelling out 'green' as Dean answered. "It's where this group of Superheroes used to have their base before they got exposed. Then it went to their disciples."

"I see," Cass replied even though everyone knew he didn't understand what Mount Justice was.

Dean thought back to how they got into this whole mess and why they were meeting the freaking President of the United States of America. Donald Trump.

**Almost Three Hours Ago**

Dean sighed, it felt like these days, he could go no more than two days without having a fight with his younger brother. Even though he idolized his father, John was the reason he was a hunter, the reason Dean was who he was today, but he never wanted to be like him.

If Dean had to say who was more like their father, Dean would never admit it to his face, but it was Sam. It would always be Sam that was more like their father. Dean had never really thought about it, but with everything that had happened when they first met Adam, Dean could help but notice the immense number of similarities between Sam and John Winchester.

Dean was more like their mother, he didn't want to raise anyone into the lifestyle he had been raised into, Dean didn't want it for Ben, and he certainly didn't want that for his own brother. It didn't matter that Adam was only his half brother, Adam was still family.

As a child, Dean hated how he took after Mary more than John, but now he was grateful for it. He was able to be kind to others when Sam wasn't, because he was so much like his mother. Dean was able to trust others when they deserved that trust, and he was able to distrust others when need be; that was just how their mother was. They were things that he had gotten from her.

"Hey guys, you might wanna come to check this out." Charlie's voice interrupted her inner musings. Dean got up off of the couch in the living room, unable to help but notice how similarly decorated the house was now to how it was when he was a child and walked back into the kitchen.

"What is it, Charlie?"

Charlie, who was about to explain what she had just found, looked up. Her face changed from a scrunched-up look of confusion to an unimpressed face, before finally deciding to stay as a resting bitch face.

"Do I look like a Charmander to you?" She questioned.

"Kinda, yeah," Sam snorted at his brother's answer, and Castiel looked on, confused as to what a Charmander was.

"Anyway," Charlie brushed the topic aside, swept in under the rug, and set the house on fire, effectively removing the topic from the conversation. "I was looking at the places Dick was frequenting these past couples of months. One of those places is the White House." She started clicking away on her laptop before turning it around and showing it to the three boys.

On it were pictures of Dick entering the White House, and it almost looked like he was looking for something.

"Is he looking for something?" Sam asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, actually." Charlie nodded. "The US President Donald Trump and US Vice President Michael Richard Pence went poof a year ago, right before Dick took over SucroCorp. If they don't find them, they can't become them."

"And if they can't become him, then they can't make decisions for the whole country USA and Planet Earth." Dean continued.

"Exactly. So me being me, I decided to look for where tUS President Donald Trump could be, and I ended up finding this." She clicked the spacebar once, and a new tab popped up.

"This is a server that only the US President and a few of his close attendants and senate members know about, all of whom are MIA. They mostly talk in code, so hackers like me can't figure out what they are talking about, but it isn't very good code." Charlie could hear Dean mumble, 'Is there any code you can't crack?' and gave him a blinding smile before continuing.

"Over the last few years, the US President has been asking about what the hell Dick is and what is going on with the corn syrup. One of the close senate members Mary McGrath's daughter Katie McGrath replied to him, saying he's a Leviathan, and it even goes on to explain about hunters and stuff. That's where you guys come in. Katie McGrath apparently knows about you two, told the US President, and now he wants to speak to you two."

"What?" Sam spoke first. "Why does a senate member Mary McGrath's daughter Katie McGrath know about us?" He asked.

"I'm not even done yet, it gets even better." Charlie grinned. "Apparently, one of them figured out I was on the server, found out I knew you two, and sent me an encrypted email saying that the President wants to meet you two. I've got coordinates on where they want us to meet with them. It's inside a mountain."

"You look very pleased with yourself," Dean commented.

"Well yeah, who doesn't want to go on a secret mission and meet the President of the United States Donald Trump, even if he is a sexist prick."

"Uh-huh," Dean knew better than to try and get into that conversation with her, so he avoided it altogether. "Charlie, you are a genius. An absolute genius."

"Why, thank you," She bowed and pretended to tip her imaginary top hat.

**Back In The Present Times**

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to see the absurdity that was an angel playing with a cootie catcher.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. For all we know, this is a trap made by the Leviathans to get you guys. It's hard to tell when they literally have the memories of the person they eat and impersonate." Charlie said offhandedly. "Seven," She picked a number from the cootie catcher.

Why Charlie was teaching Castiel, an angel of the Lord, how to play with a cootie catcher Dean didn't know. But he did know that it was weird, not the weirdest thing he'd seen in his life, but it was definitely high up on his list.

While he was paying attention to what was going on behind him, be stopped focusing on the road. "Dean, look out!" Sam yelled, snapping Dean's attention back to the road.

Dean swerved, just barely avoiding the 29 Year Old Blond Haired Woman standing in the middle of the road, looking confused as hell.

Slamming the brakes, Dean looked behind the car where the woman would have become new paint for the road. He got out of his Impala, throwing a quick, "Stay in the car, Charlie!" over his shoulder, before he ran over to the woman, his brother hot on his heels.

The woman laid collapsed on the road, her white nightgown's abdomen drenched in blood, blonde hair falling gently across her pale face.

No way, it couldn't be.

"Mom?"

Katie McGrath wasn't very scared despite what was going on. She'd grown up seeing that kind of thing, following her mother Mary McGrath when she went to go fix others' lives after evil creatures came in and destroyed them.

As much as she liked the idea of psychics and helping people, fixing lives, it wasn't the life she wanted. Most people didn't believe in the supernatural, thinking those that did were crazy, so most of her mother's clients didn't quite believe in such a thing as psychics, only coming to hear what they wanted to. She didn't want to lie to others, she just wasn't that kind of person.

That was why, when Katie McGrath was 15 years old, she'd walked up to her mother, and, despite how nervous she was, she had told her that she wanted to become a politician. She wanted to help people get better lives in a way psychics couldn't. Of course, she'd use the knowledge she'd grown up knowing to become better than the average politician, but still.

She was scared her mother would tell her that she couldn't, that she had to follow in her footsteps, but thankfully, her mother had smiled at her and told her, "You should do whatever makes you happy, Katie."

Later, when she'd asked her mother why she wasn't surprised in the slightest, she'd felt very foolish for being scared to tell her mother earlier. "I'm a psychic, sweetheart. I know all about everything that goes on in your life, even that boy you've been going out with behind my back."

She never hid anything from her mother again after that; there was no point. Her mother would know either way.

Later in her life, after she'd successfully become a politician and joined the Senate, she'd been overjoyed that the US President Donald Trump, who was in no way quiet about his primitive thinking, thought of Katie McGrath as one of her most trusted senate members. It was something she'd strived hard to become, and she was glad her hard work had paid off.

When her mother had called, talking about another great new evil that had surfaced, one that, like many others, ate humans, she'd been worried. Not too concerned as some hunter would put an end to it eventually, but worried enough to plant a thought in the US President Donald Trump's mind. She had the sneaking suspicion that if she told Donald, he wouldn't listen to her, but if the idea was in his head from before, there should have been no problem. Unsurprisingly, she was right, though she had felt that Donald had overreacted a little, she wasn't about to complain. As long as the Leviathans couldn't get to the US President, it was fine she supposed.

Of all things, though, Katie had not expected Donald to suddenly ask to meet with hunters. A man who knew nothing about the supernatural world, and his civilian family and senate all wanted to meet hunters. Considering how lousy law and Anti Monsters Hunting went together, Katie had almost wanted to laugh, but she didn't. Instead, she made a mental list of all the hunters she knew, that her mother knew, and that they were on good terms with.

That's when she remembered the Winchester family. They were what had started out as the ideal civilian family; a beautiful kind wife, a strong, loving husband, and two adorable little boys. But one day, that had all come crashing down. With the death of Mary Winchester, John had become obsessed with finding what had killed her, even neglecting his children at times.

Katie had been the same age as Dean and breathed the supernatural, so of course, when her mother had a client, she would sit there with her, and listen to all of their problems.

The story of the Winchester fire had been the first of many to scare her, made her believe that maybe the supernatural wasn't always a good thing, that evil existed in the world too. She'd met the Winchester brothers a few times when John couldn't find someone to babysit his children, someone who he could trust with his children.

The older one, although Dean had said was a playful, energetic young boy, was very quiet, hated being away from his brother, and wouldn't do anything without being told to. He wouldn't play without forcing him to, his father had to feed him to get the boy to eat anything. He was more worried about making sure his younger brother was eating, and he had a severe case of insomnia that was incurable unless he was with both his father and brother.

The younger one, only six months old, would cry continuously unless his brother or father held him, but other than that, he was a fairly okay child.

Katie couldn't help but feel bad for the poor boys, losing their mother before they had even gotten to know her, but that was just how life was, it never worked the way one wanted it to.

When John's eyes had been opened to the darkness of the world, it was almost as if he'd forgotten he had kids for a while. She'd heard stories of how he was a great hunter, but all she could think of was that one couldn't be both. He could either be a father to his scarred children, or he could be a hunter to heal his own scars.

She'd heard about the two boys from her mother six years ago, growing up and great hunters, and had suggested contacting them. For as bad as their reputations were with the police, hunters weren't exactly model citizens. They lived in the shadows, protecting those model citizens without so much as a thank you.

Of course, when she'd told Donald about a pair of brothers with multiple counts of murder under their belts, he'd been shellshocked, but he'd eventually gotten over it, instead of asking that the brothers be brought in so he could speak to them.

Katie hadn't known how she would contact the brothers when she'd been told to do so. Katie didn't have their numbers, so you could imagine her surprise when one of the Winchesters' allies contacted her first through a server she really had no business being on. Of course, there was always a chance that it was a trap set up by the Leviathans, but she chose to trust her gut instincts and told her where to bring the Winchesters so they could all talk.

It had been almost an hour over their appointed meeting time, though part of that could have been that they were in a state that was a little further away.

When she heard the low rumbling of an Impala, something that would forever remain in her memories, Katie shot up from the fallen tree she was sitting on.

Three Men and Two Women came out of the car, one of whom was covered in blood.

Katie ran over, worried for the woman. "Is she okay? Did you guys get attacked by Leviathans on your way over? How serious is it? Is anyone else hurt?" She asked in rapid-fire succession.

"She's okay, just, who are you?" The man with blondish brown hair asked, angling himself to be in front of the woman. Katie had to assume that he was the older brother, he looked slightly more rugged than the one with long hair.

It was odd how Katie couldn't imagine them as adults even though her mother Mary had already told her that they were all grown up now. All she could imagine was the scared little four year old whose whole world was his baby brother and father and the little baby who would not stop crying if his brother and father left him alone for even one second.

"Oh, you're right, I should introduce myself." She grabbed a flask of borax and poured some over her hand, handing it over to the five of them to pour onto their hands as well.

Satisfied that none of them were Leviathans, she continued her introduction. "I'm Katie McGrath, Missouri State Governor Mary McGrath's daughter. I'm also the one that contacted Charlie over there to get in touch with us."

She nodded at the girl as a form of thanks, ignoring the girl's a shocked expression from Katie knowing her name.

"You're Missouri's daughter?" The one with long hair, Sam, asked.

"That's right, Sam." She nodded at the boy. She felt justified in calling him a boy, he was six years younger to her. If she didn't get to call him a boy for a little while longer, she would start to feel old. "You know, you really ought to cut your hair. The long hair is not a good look for you." Dean snorted, wholeheartedly agreeing with Katie. His younger brother's hair was getting a bit ridiculous these days.

In the corner of his mind, Dean had to wonder if one day, when Dean looked over at his brother, his hair would be as long as Rapunzel's'.

Katie giggled as the thought filtered into her brain, her psychic abilities were nowhere near as strong as her mother's, but she could do a little here and there.

"Man, look at you two, all grown up like this." She went to ruffle the top of their heads as she would often do with her younger brother, but she held off on it. She didn't know how the two of them would react. "You look like you grew out of your self inflicted muteness, Dean. And I'm hoping you don't cry every time your brother isn't around, Sam."

Sam flushed red while Dean looked at her with surprised suspicion. "How do you know all of that? I never told anyone about how I didn't talk for a while. I got over it in a year or two anyway."

"Oh, that. When your dad came by to talk to my mom, sometimes he'd bring you two along, usually when he couldn't find a babysitter he could trust. He didn't like to leave you with someone he didn't know, and he definitely wasn't going to leave you two by yourselves. To be honest, My Mom Maid felt bad for you two. You were so little, and you'd already lost someone so precious to you. It wasn't fair." Katie knew she was ranting, it had been a problem she'd had ever since she had been a small child, but she didn't care. These were things she'd never gotten to say to the boys when they were children. If she had the chance, she was going to take in.

The brothers looked uncomfortable at the mention of their "unfair childhoods." It had been a topic of many of their arguments. Besides, their mother was standing right behind them, they didn't want her hearing about any of their childhood sob story crap. It had been hard enough trying to explain to her their lives up until now, their father's death, Castiel, and so much more.

Katie didn't need to know about how Dean had become mute for almost two years from the shock of seeing his mother pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping all over his younger brother, fire covering the room, nor did she need to know about his insomnia. The nightmares that plagued his dreams, leaving him unable to sleep unless he could make sure his family was alright.

She didn't need to know about the mental trauma done to a six-month-old baby, unable to understand where his mother had gone. The irrational fear of fire he'd held until finally, after months and months of pestering, his older brother had told him it was because of a nursery fire that had tragically stolen the life of his mother.

She definitely didn't need to know what kind of person her husband had become after her death. How the once strong, kind father had turned into a drunkard only focussed on killing the demon that had killed his wife, not caring how many more scars his sons got on their hearts from the hunter training, especially Dean, even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Thanks for worrying, I guess," Dean said uncomfortably. This wasn't really his forte, it was more of Sam's thing to be the polite one, but seeing as his brother was a six-month-old baby when the two had last met, Dean felt like he should be the polite one in this situation.

"You don't need to thank someone for worrying about you," She replied kindly. "Anyways," She clapped her hands together, a smile on her face. "Introduce me to the others, and then I'll take you to meet the President."

"Oh, okay. That's Angel Castiel," Castiel nodded his head slightly and gave a quick 'Hello.' "You already know about Charlie," Katie nodded, eager to know who the beautiful young woman behind Dean and Sam was. "And this is our mom, Mary."

Katie froze. "But didn't she…" She didn't want to say it out loud, she didn't know how sensitive the boys and their mother was about the topic.

"I don't know why, but it seems like I've been given a second chance at life." Her voice was beautiful like angels were singing as she spoke. "After Demon Azazel killed me," The small flinch that both Sam and Dean gave at hearing their mother talk about her own death didn't escape Mary. She placed a hand on each of her son's backs, letting them feel the warmth radiating from there, showing that she was still alive. "I felt like I was walking in the darkness when there was suddenly light. When I walked through, I found myself not too far from here. While I was wandering around, my boys found me."

"Well, let's put that behind us for now." Katie unsubtly changed the subject, feeling the uncomfortableness radiating from the Winchester brothers due to the conversation. "You have a President to meet." She turned around, motioning for the five behind her to follow after her.

After almost 10 minutes of walking, they reached the entrance at the base of the mountain. Typing in the passcode into a pad hidden as a rock, she led them inside to meet with Donald.

"Donald I mean, Mr. US President, the Winchester brothers, and their friends are here." She announced before gesturing for the boys to come forward.

US President stood up, meeting the brothers halfway. "Hello son, I'm Donald Trump, the President of the United States, you are?"

He held out a hand for them to shake. Sam went first, shaking the President's hand and introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean Winchester."

Dean shook his hand, not bothering with introducing himself as Sam had already done it for him.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase. Why did you call us here? I'm sure it's not just a hobby of yours to meet two wanted criminals, is it?" Dean said in his "I'm not gonna listen to anyone's bullshit" tone.

The smile that Donald had plastered on his face fell off, pleased to see that they weren't just a pair of idiots. "Please, why don't you take a seat," He gestured to two very comfortable looking chairs.

Dean and Sam did as asked, waiting for Donald to tell them what they were doing there.

"Now then," Donald said as he settled back down in his own chair. "Tell me everything you know about the Leviathans." And so the Winchester brothers did.

"So, you're saying there is no way to get rid of all of them," Donald asked to clarify.

"There is, the angels are working on it right now," Dean replied.

"And how long would that take for you to find?" He asked.

"We do not have a definitive date, but we are working on it," Angel Castiel answered.

"You are an angel?" Christain asked, shocked. He'd never imagined even in his wildest dreams that a real life angel would appear before him. He was one to go to church or anything like that; he was even very religious, so to think an angel would be there, right there in front of him, just saying Donald was shocked wouldn't do it justice.

"Yes, I am." The lights flickered for a short moment, showcasing the shadow of his enormous wings.

Donald flopped down in his chair again, his brain unable to comprehend the angel in front of him as opposed to Leviathans, God's first creation, which had apparently ended in failure, taking over the world.

When Claire woke up, head pounding, body aching, her first thought had been about how grateful she was that she was still alive. The pain meant that she hadn't died after escaping, that something good could still come out of it.

She sat up, groaning, and looked around her. She seemed to be in a motel, though she couldn't tell which one from the interior design. She hadn't been to very many in her short life.

"Oh, you're awake!" A girl not too much younger than Sam Winchester called out. She placed the tray of food she'd brought in with her on the bedside table and took out a bottle. Once she opened it, Claire could tell from the smell it was borax.

"You're a hunter?" Claire asked weakly, her voice weak and cracking, throat parched, and dry.

"Yeah, you're Claire Novak, right? I'm a friend of the Winchester boys. My name's Axis, the kid over there is Ben." She introduced herself as she poured a little bit of borax on her arm to show she wasn't a threat.

As Claire took a closer look at Ben, who had walked over to show that he too was not a Leviathan, something nagged at her. For some reason, Ben looked vaguely familiar to her.

"He's Lisa Braeden's son, in case you're wondering." Axis wiped her hands and poured Claire a glass of water, offering it to the teen.

"Dean's ex girlfriend, Lisa?" Claire asked for clarification after she drained the glass of its contents, passing the glass back to Axis.

"Yeah," Axis replied at the same time as Ben who asked,

"You know my mom?!"

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "She'll even talk about you sometimes to my adopted mother Jody." She took a bite of the apple Axis held out for her to take, finding it odd that Axis was so good at taking care of others without them even noticing.

She hadn't been awake for very long, ten minutes at most. Still, she had already managed to take away Claire's worries of having been captured by the Leviathans again. She had informed her that they were on the same side and that the three of them had a connection through both Lisa and Dean, made her drink a glass of water, and made her eat an apple, all without Claire really thinking about it.

It was kind of amazing in away.

"Is she- Is my mom okay? I-is she alive?" Ben stuttered, wanting, yet at the same time not wanting, to know what the answer was.

"Yeah, she's okay; a little worse for wear, but she'll be just fine." Claire knew how hard it was to lose a parent. When her father had walked out on them after becoming a vessel for Angel Castiel, she had cried for days on end, constantly asking when her dad would come home.

Then, years later, when her mother had disappeared, that same pain that had lain dormant for a time returned, and she didn't know what she would do from then on. Being around Jody and Alex helped, but sometimes, she just wanted her mother and father back. It wasn't fair to her or to this little boy that the supernatural had ripped their families apart.

Ben's previous worried expression, almost looking as if he was going to cry, disappeared, a smile gracing his lips, and Axis ruffled his hair.

"Good for you, buddy, you'll get to see your mom again," Even though the older girl was smiling, Claire couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes, but she knew better than to ask about it. No one got into hunting without a reason, a painful, bitter reason.

"Get some rest, I'll take you to see Sam and Dean tomorrow," Axis instructed, and Claire did as much. She had no reason to protest, she was tired enough as it was.

"Attack!" Dick's loud, booming voice rang out, and the Leviathans charged into Canada, fully intent on taking over the country and kicking out the demons.

Crowley, knowing it was going to be a bloodbath, wanted to surrender, but at the same time, the more prideful part of him refused to do so. He was the King of Hell, why should he have to bow down to some rejected creatures from Purgatory?

But even so, at the insistence of his subjects, Crowley escaped though he wanted to stay and fight. He knew that as long as he was alive, the demons could still come out victorious in the end. He debated going back to hell, it was his kingdom after all but decided not to, instead of meeting with many of the other creatures that lived in the forests.

Wendigos, witches, werewolves, vampires, regards, his mother, all Supernatural creatures races of all kinds came to the forests in Canada to escape from the Leviathans. So many different supernatural creature's scents mingled together, making it nearly impossible to tell them all apart.

"Oh, Crowley, you're here." Rowena, his mother, called out.

"Yes, I am," He replied.

"Those Leviathans are ruining everything!" A werewolf complained.

"They're just too greedy!" Vampire Countess Elizabeth Báthory added. "We were all living peace mostly at peace with each other before they came along. Now we don't have anywhere to go, no food, nothing!"

"I say we just kill them while we have the chance. Dick Roman is right here." One witch said to the other three.

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that, stupid? You'll be dead before you say howdy."

"A hex bag, duh." The first one replied, hitting the second one.

This started a massive fight between the two of them, neither one wanting the other two witches to call them inferior because they let themselves be hit without hitting back.

"That's enough out of you ditzy girls; you're giving me a headache." Regard complained. "I already have one from not eating in so long, don't make it any worse, or I'll just eat you instead." The sugar threatened. The two witches who were fighting looked like they wanted to argue, but a sharp glare from the third witch had the two others shut up real fast.

"Is there room for one more." An icy and ancient voice called out. It wasn't a question but a statement. The wendigo went to attack the newcomer, but seeing who it was, he whimpered as an apology and fell to the forest floor in a deep bow.

"My Lord Death," Crowley said in an uncharacteristically respectful tone. "What brings you here?" He asked as he knelt to the floor in a bow. All the others gathered there followed and bowed down as well.

Death gave Crowley a hard, cold stare before taking a seat on a nearby log, which had been promptly cleaned by one of the vampires just a second ago.

"I have gotten bored with following the whims of overgrown pests. Their unimaginative ways have started to get on my nerves." The others in the forest flinched. It wouldn't do them any good to annoy Death any further. "I've grown tired of all these bacteria thinking they can order me around to do as they please. First, it was Lucifer, and now these pathetic creatures. I had warned God of the hindrance those pests would become, but he did not heed my warning. Maybe it is time I reap him as well," Death mused.

"Forgive me, my lord, for I have aided the Leviathans." Crowley knew when to admit he'd done wrong. If it had been anyone or anything else, maybe he wouldn't have, but this was Death. He most likely already knew all about how Crowley had ended up siding with the Leviathans, ultimately letting them go on a rampage like this.

As Death's piercing gaze shifted to regard Crowley, Crowley couldn't help but feel his heart stutter, the weight of the stare nearly crushing Crowley.

"It is of no concern to me what one insignificant fly does, I am merely tired of vermin thinking they can make me do whatever it is they want." Death let his eyes move away from Crowley, allowing the King of Hell to breathe again, before turning his attention to his scythe.

"Lift your head." Death commanded Crowley.

Crowley did so, keeping his gaze lowered, not wanting Death, the literal God slayer, to get angry with him so soon after just forgiving him.

"If you wish to have my forgiveness, take this." He handed his scythe over to Crowley. "I expect you to understand what it is I want you to do."

Crowley wanted to ask questions, he truly did, but he was in no position to do such a thing.

He did have an idea of what Death wanted him to do with his scythe, but he couldn't be sure.

Almost as if he could sense the demon's uncertainty, Death explained what it was he wanted.

"Take my scythe and put an end to the Leviathans' Leader Dick Roman's little tantrum. I expect good results, am I understood?" He commanded with a voice Crowley had never been able to muster. "I hope you realize that trying to betray me will not bode well for you."

"Yes, my lord Death." Crowley took the scythe from Death, nerves shot to hell and bowed again.

"Good," And within the next second, Death was gone. If he hadn't felt the heavyweight of Death's scythe pressing against his skin, Crowley might have thought he'd dreamt the whole thing up.

After all, why would Houseman Death tell Crowley to kill the Leviathans?


	8. Episode 8

"Well, do you boys have any kind of plan?" Donald asked after getting over his initial shock of Castiel being an angel of the Lord. He was sure that later when he went to bed, his third wife, Melania, wrapped up in his arms, the shock would return, more ferocious than ever. But, for now, he had more pressing matters to attend to like the Leviathans trying to take over the world.

"We were going to head out to Canada before you called, Sir," Dean said, forcing himself to be respectful towards the end. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, Dean didn't like Donald, not one bit. His gut was telling him not to trust him, and, after years and years of hunting, Dean had learned to trust his gut.

Donald Trump's face twisted in confusion. "Why is that?" He clasped his hands together, placed his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward. "Is there something we should know about in Canada?" He asked, an odd look in his eyes.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, giving each other the slightest of nods. It would be better not to tell Donald anything until they could be confident that they could trust him.

"The demons are going to war with the Leviathans." Castiel, sweet, naive Castiel, said, not noticing the glances exchanged between the Winchester brothers.

"Demons?" The US President Donald Trump said, looking taken aback by this new knowledge. "Demons are real?"

"You just saw an angel, and you know about Leviathans, why wouldn't you assume that demons are real?" Charlie piped in, only to squeak and shrink behind Castiel once all eyes turned to her. "Sorry, you can just ignore me," She said, a small, nervous grin on her face.

"And you are?" Donald asked as if this the first time he'd noticed Charlie was in the room. It was odd, Charlie was hard to miss with her bright red hair and quirky personality. Although, she hadn't spoken since they entered the mountain, too nervous to even try. 

Charlie squeaked again, ruing herself for having spoken out in front of the President of the USA.

"Um, Charlie, Charlie Bradbury, Sir," She'd almost said Sire but stopped herself at the last second. She was used to meeting Kings of different kingdoms during her time as ruler of Moondoor but meeting an actual important person, the US President no less was something that had never happened to her. The closest to an important person she'd met in her life was cops and Dick Roman, though the latter was a man-eating creature that had even talked about eating her and other humans when they had first met, though she hadn't noticed it at the time.

Looking back on it, Dick had been really obvious, maybe a little too obvious. It was a wonder that Charlie hadn't thought something was off about him earlier, but, to be fair, she hadn't believed in the supernatural before she'd looked through Frank's notes.

"I see," Donald muttered, a contemplative look on his face. "Are you a... hunter, was it?" He looked over to his secretary for confirmation. At the short, hurried nod her got in return, he turned to look back at Charlie. "Are you a hunter as well, Ms. Bradbury?"

He almost looked ready to scoff at the idea of Charlie being a hunter, and Dean realized something that only further cemented his dislike of the man. This man was a sexist jerk that didn't think a woman could do a job like the hunting of Non-Humans. Why he would think that in the 21st century, Dean had no idea. Dean knew many amazing women, hunters, or otherwise. Joanna Beth Harvelle,

Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Missouri Moseley, Charlene ‘Charlie’ Bradbury, Alex Jones, Claire Novak, Jody Mills, ...their mother Mary. Granted, most of the women he'd mentioned had died or had gone missing or Alive, but still.

They were stronger than most others, men included. It took a lot of courage and heart to be able to do what they had. Not many could do a job like hunting or being near the things that went bump in the night. 

It had taken quite a while for Dean to try and accept that their mother, their mother's side of the family, had all been hunters; he didn't know how he would accept that their mother was alive, just a few feet behind them.

"Oh, um, n-"

"She's a hunter and our researcher." The way Dean had said it didn't leave any room for argument, neither from Charlie nor from Donald.

Donald gave a hesitant nod in return, as if he couldn't believe that someone would do something like that, someone would allow a woman to be a hunter or find crucial information about the creature the boys were hunting, information that could lead to life or death.

"Alright then," Donald cleared his throat. "I suppose we should all head to Canada then." 

"No," Dean said.

"I'm... sorry?" Donald blinked his wide eyes twice before regaining a neutral look. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean went on to explain. "Dick is going to be looking for you. If you head out there, or if any of your men head out there, they will find you."

"They'll find out about all the national secrets," Sam continued for his brother. "We don't know what they want with that information, so it's better if you hide out here." His eyes were wide and sincere. There was no way the President could say no to that. Not when he had lot of Children the same age as him.

There was silence in the room for a minute where Donald was thinking. Melania came up from behind to place a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to make a choice that would keep their family safe.

Donald looked over at her and at the corner where Melania had come from, before sighing. He looked down at his clasped hands for a moment longer before he spoke. "Alright, we'll stay here while you boys head out." Just as Dean opened his mouth, Donald interrupted. "But," He gave the two boys a sharp look. "I expect a status report every few hours."

Dean went to argue before Sam cut him off. "That might not be possible if we end up fighting the Leviathans, Sir," Sam looked at Donald for a second, studying his face and just how much leeway they could get from him, before deciding that Donald wouldn't budge on the matter. "But I suppose we can try.

The unimpressed look on Donald's face turned into a pleased one, and he started to wave them away when something caught his eye.

"And who is that?" He gestured to the woman not exactly hiding, but not exactly all the way visible either, behind Castiel.

Dean and Sam looked over for a second, wondering who he could be talking about before realizing and standing up.

They'd heard a rumor about the President of the United States being a sexist jerk and a womanizer and, seeing as how the 'sexist jerk' part of his title came true, they didn't want to take the chance, not when their mother was so beautiful.

"No one you'd need to worry about, Mr. President," Dean spoke, a somewhat unnerved smile on his face.

"If someone is coming to such a high-security location, I think I have the right to know who they are, don't you?"

Sam had to admit, the man had a point. And besides, even though Dean had done so earlier, they couldn't exactly say no to the President. 

"She's our mom, Mary Winchester," Dean nodded, and Cass took a step to the side so Mary could greet the President if she wanted to. She looked slightly confused as if something was off, and that was when Dean realized that Donald Trump hadn't been the US President back before their mother had died. 

"Oh," Dean turned his attention back to Donald. "But on your file, it says she is dead. Had died 30 years ago in fact," Donald leafed through two manila folders because, of course, the President had done research on them beforehand.

"Due to certain circumstances that neither we nor Mom are aware of, she has been brought back," Sam explained quickly. "Now then, if you don't mind, we would like to leave now," Dean and Sam turned and walked back to where the rest of their group was standing.

"Of course,"

There was something odd in the way that Donald spoke, but Dean didn't care enough to find out what it was.

Katie led them back outside, giving the boys a few parting words, and then they were off, the odd feeling from before, the feeling that US President Donald Trump wasn't trustworthy, lingering in the air.

After a few hours spent in relative silence, only broken every now and then by Mary asking questions or making comments about the present, well, to her it felt like the future, like, "Even if everything else has changed, it's nice to know that the Impala never changes," even though it had, there were random things the boys had shoved into random parts of the Impala, they had even carved their names into her.

"Charlie," Dean asked after answering another one of his mother's questions.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her phone. It looked like she was playing Angry Birds Star Wars on her phone.

"Have you found out where the Leviathans are keeping everyone?"

"I found that out a while ago," She pulled out her laptop from her messenger bag. "But I thought you guys wanted to help Crowley out?"

"Why would we want to help Crowley?" Dean growled.

"Isn't that why we're going to Canada? To help the demons get rid of the Leviathans?" There wasn't really any other reason to head to Canada, not unless the Winchester boys were running away. And that just wasn't the Winchester style.

"No, I just said that to get the President off of our backs," Dean explained. "We could have done without revealing the information we had about the war though,"

Castiel looked down in shame, realizing he'd told someone they couldn't really trust an important piece of information.

"I apologize. I was not aware that the President of the United States was not to be trusted."

"It's fine, Cass," Dean said soothingly. "We still got the President to leave us alone, and that's all that really matters for now." He then looked at Charlie from the rearview mirror. "Now then, where are we heading?"

Charlie rattled off the address after a quick glance at her laptop screen. It was the abandoned warehouse in Wyoming.

After realizing that he was going the wrong way, Dean made a sharp turn to head in the direction of Wyoming before reaching in front of his mother to the dashboard.

"Mom, can you give Sam the map in there?"

"Sure, sweetie," She smiled at him fondly before rustling through the dashboard to find the map. Once she did, she handed it off to Sam with a quick, "Here you go Sammy,"

Sam didn't make any comment about the name, saying that he wasn't a chubby 12 years old anymore. In fact, Sam almost looked like he wanted to hear her say 'Sammy,' even more. It made sense if Dean thought about it. Even though Dean didn't have too many memories of their mother, Sam had absolutely none. And the ones he did have from when they went to the past, that wasn't their mother yet. She was still Mary Campbell then, not Mary Winchester.

"Thanks, Mom," His voice was thick with emotion, 30 years of longing, and wanting to meet Mary showed through though they had talked for at least six hours now. Not consecutively, but altogether, it had been six hours already.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," She stroked Sam's brown locks, feeling the soft hair for a second, before removing her hand. Sam almost wished that she'd continued, but then again, he was a grown man. He couldn't be a Mommy's boy at 30.

Sam cleared his throat so no unwanted emotion would get through and spoke in a fairly neutral voice.

"Uh, head south," Dean took a turn, heading in the right direction. "Keep going straight, you'll need to take a left in 10 miles."

Dean nodded, and then they were on their way to the abandoned warehouse.

A woman was dragged into the stronghold made by the Leviathans, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The two Leviathans did nothing of the sort, instead of leading her until she was in front of Dick Roman, sitting on his throne.

For as much as the demons and Leviathans hated each other, it seemed like the way they decorated was fairly similar.

The two Leviathans hit the back of her knees and pushed her down, forcing her to kneel in front of Dick.

"That's no way to treat our guest, is it?" Dick said as he saw what all the commotion was about.

The two Leviathans apologized but didn't let her go. A smart move too, Zypheris was sure she would have made a run for it the second they let her go.

They led her to a table where Dick had sat down not even a few moments ago and forced her to sit directly opposite the leader of the Leviathans.

"Welcome," Dick said, gesturing for the Leviathan to walk a few paces away, wanting the woman to feel like she had enough space.

"What do  you  want?" She glared, and her voice was filled with pure hatred for the creature in front of her.

Dick's ever-present smile grew, and he clasped his hands together. "I would like to propose a deal,"

"I thought deals were the demons' thing," She said offhandedly. "Though I suppose, for being God's first creation,  you lot don't exactly scream originality. Of course, you'd copy demons first. Who next, changelings?" She smirked as Dick's smile soured and turned into something a little more forced.

"I'll make you a deal," He continued, undeterred. "We will let you and your whole coven go. In return, you cast a certain spell for me,"

Zypheris didn't even need to think about it. "No."

"No?" Dick repeated.

"No." She said again, this time more firmly. "Why would I do anything for you? I'm sure my coven would agree with me if they were still  alive ." She ground her teeth together. "Your little plan to get rid of anything that wasn't food for you, got my entire coven killed,"

Dick sighed like he was expecting Zypheris to say that. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way," As if that was some secret code, the Leviathans who'd dragged her into the room to meet with Dick lifted her from her seat.

"Where are you taking me now?" She asked, knowing that the Leviathan would never give a response she'd like.

"For being the strongest witch of your generation, you aren't quite as amazing as I've heard."

Zypheris smirked. "Why don't you try and eat me then? See if you can use my magic then."

Dick waved her away, not wanting to show his anger over a trivial thing like that.

They drag her away into another room, and this time, though she wanted to escape, she didn't flail around trying to getaway. She followed them quietly, just to piss Dick off even more.

Dick sighed in frustration, deciding he might just go out and find some demons to kill to get rid of some of his anger.

"When do you want to kill Dick with Death's Scythe?" One of the rugaru asked.

"As soon as possible would be best. The sooner the Leviathans disappear, the better for all of us." A witch piped up.

"Speaking of disappearances, one of the witches who lived not too far from here has gone missing." Another witch said.

"She probably just ran away. You witches are cowards after all," A shapeshifter commented, looking at his nails.

"What did you say!" A few of the ditsier witches stood from their logs, ready to pick a fight.

"Sit down, all of you." The leader of their coven said. The witches listened begrudgingly. Pleased that they were doing as told, she continued. "Now then," She turned to look at Crowley, who was watching the scene play out with an amused smirk on his face. "When do you plan on attacking Dick? If it was any other witch, I wouldn't be so concerned, but this one, she's the strongest of our generation. Dick might have taken her for some reason."

Crowley thought for a minute. "Tomorrow, in the dead of night. Most of us are stronger then. We'll attack when they least expect it." He played with the massive scythe in his hands, feeling the cool metal of the blade, being careful not to prick himself on it.

"Well, whenever you do plan on attacking, make sure that Dick isn't aware of the time. It could become troublesome for us if he knows." Rowena spoke up.

"Yes, Mother," Crowley rolled his eyes. As if he didn't know that already.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," A skinwalker spoke. "Did you manage to find any other help?"

"All the supernatural creatures in the area are all here, what more help do you want?" The shapeshifter from before spoke.

"I don't know, hunters maybe," The skinwalker said after a moment.

The creatures in the forest hidden by all different kinds of wards, charms, and magical spells all started causing an uproar.

"Why would we get help from  hunters ?"

"They'll only try to gank us all!"

"The hunters are all probably vegetables by now anyway. What good would it do to try and contact them?"

"Shut up, all of you!" Crowley yelled, effectively shutting them up before one stupid creature spoke again.

"Why not get the Winchester boys to help us?"

Everyone started yelling again, only for Crowley to yell at them.

"The Winchesters already said they won't be of any help to us," Crowley said. "And other hunters are too incompetent, so they're out too."

"Isn't it better for us that they are all incompetent?"

"Not right now, no,"

One of these days, Crowley was going to kill that shapeshifter. Most likely, after he killed the Leviathans.

The Winchesters, an angel of the Lord, and a ginger hacker, all made it to Wyoming after almost 13 hours of constant driving. Mary, not used to being in a car for so long, was slightly jittery, but she didn't show it too much.

Just as Dean was about to open the door to get out, they'd parked a little ways away from the warehouse, his phone started to ring.

"Dean Winchester," He said in lieu of a greeting.

After a few seconds, a voice filtered through the phone. "Ah, Dean, you picked up! It's Axis," There was a rustling on the other side of the call. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Dean?" A weak but familiar voice called out.

"Claire?" Castiel's head snapped over to look at Dean. The child of his vessel had grown on him. Dean could see that Castiel almost wanted to go over and snatch the phone from him.

"Yeah, I," She coughed. "I managed to escape from the Leviathans. You have to get everyone out! There's a place in Wyoming, I can tell you where it is. Just- please- get everyone out!"

"Calm down, we will, I promise we'll get everyone out. Charlie's already got us the location of the warehouse, we're already here."

Dean could hear as Claire's breathing picked up for a second, and then he could hear  shooshing  sounds.

"Hey, Dean," Axis called out. "Ben, I gotta talk to Dean for a sec, look after Claire." The voice was slightly muffled, she probably moved her mouth away from the phone.

A couple more seconds, the barely-there sound of a door closing, and Axis spoke again. "Sorry 'bout that, had to get out of the kids' earshot."

"It's fine," Dean said, now standing outside of the car, leaning up against the driver's side door, one hand in his leather jacket, the other holding the phone up to his ear. "What's up?"

"Claire... she might not make it."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened in shock. Claire was a strong kid, she would definitely survive.

"She at the warehouse, it seems like she didn't eat anything. She has severe trauma from the whole thing too, which, to be fair, is understandable. She told me a little about what happened at the warehouse, it wasn't pretty." She sighed. "She's barely sleeping at night, too freaked out about some guy named Aris finding her, she can't eat-"

"What do you mean 'can't'?" Dean's eyes narrowed, and his grip on his phone tightened, his knuckles going white from the pressure. He chanced a glance at Castiel, only to find his big, worried eyes staring directly back at him.

He needed a drink.

"Something she went through made her not want to swallow down food. When she woke up yesterday, she ate an apple, but after I got her to start talking a little more, she threw it up. She hasn't been able to swallow anything since, not even water."

"Can't you just force her-"

"No, I can't." Her voice was sharp and left no room for argument. It was a voice that Dean often used when Sam started to argue about things that Dean had no patience for. "That was part of the traumatic thing that's making her not want to eat." She explained, her voice turning softer.

"You keep talking about this  traumatic thing, but what exactly happened Axis?" He growled in frustration.

"That guy I told you she was scared of, Aris, he's a Leviathan, a sick one at that. Forced her to eat her own clone's flesh." There was a wave of unspoken anger in her voice, one she generally reserved for family.

"Well, that's sick," He said when he couldn't think of anything else. He could understand why Claire would be more than a little traumatized.

"Yeah," She scoffed.

"Axis," He called out after a moment's debate.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Claire isn't Asen, right?" He regretted it almost as soon as he said it, an uncomfortable silence ringing out through the phone. Axis hadn't gotten over Asen's death just yet, and bringing him up probably didn't help. "Axis?" He said after a while of Axis not answering.

There was a sharp inhale of breath across the phone. "I know," Another beat of silence, then, "I'll bring her to see you, boys, later at a little inn on the outskirts of town since you're here anyway." And with that, she hung up, leaving Dean feeling unnaturally guilty.

"What happened with Claire?" Cass rounded on him almost as soon as he brought the phone away from his ear.

"Axis found her," He thought about telling the angel that Claire might not make it but eventually decided against it. It wouldn't do anyone any good to get Cass worried about it now. Not when they were going to be storming a Leviathan base.

"Is she okay?"

"Hopefully, she will be," Dean said after a moment. He then grabbed his machete and a bottle of borax. 

"Let's go,"

They stormed the front of the warehouse, they being Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Their mother had wanted to join, she was a hunter herself, but after a long,  long conversation, they managed to get Mary to sit this one out.

The Leviathans, who had been lazing around, stood up at the noise, wondering who it could have been. The Winchesters barged in, splashing the Leviathans with borax as fast as they could.

Sam went around with a machete, beheading the Leviathans while they were still screaming in agony at their burning flesh, the sizzling ringing out along with the screams and thumps of heads falling. Dean motioned for Castiel to run ahead, towards the large doors that Dean could only assume to be where the humans were imprisoned, quickly unlocking the cells.

The imprisoned humans flinched back, the few that weren't high, either screaming or kicking, trying to get away from him.

"Do not be afraid. I am an angel of the Lord, and I am here to save you."

He unlocked a cell with a teenage boy in it, and he, unlike the others, didn't flinch away or anything. He just calmly came out of the cell and began to help Castiel in evacuating the prisoners.

Castiel looked at him strangely, wondering why this boy wasn't afraid, but he didn't have time to ask questions. They had to get everyone out  now .

"In case you're wondering, being here for a really long time kinda numbs you to this stuff." The boy said, answering Castiel's unspoken question.

They continued to work in silence, unlocking cages quickly and efficiently.

"Run out of the entrance, we must get everyone out before more Leviathans show up." The teenage boy listened to what he'd said, leading everyone outside. For some odd reason, as soon as the boy approached them, they became quiet and shuffled away.

It was strange but, again, he could deal with all of that once they safely got all the humans out and killed every last Leviathan there.

Then something caught the corner of Castiel's eyes. It was a large machine, Castiel had to wonder whether or not it was the cloning machine the Winchester brothers had spoken to him about.

Well, either way, he should probably destroy whatever it was.

He punched it a few times, effectively leaving it as nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Hey, Mister angel of the Lord, aren't you gonna help us get out?" The teenage boy returned.

"Yes, I am," He turned and walked away, noticing a broken cage on his way out. He wondered what had happened to it or the person inside.

He walked out the door to see at least twenty headless Leviathans and the Winchester brothers covered in the black goop that was Leviathan blood.

"I have safely evacuated all the humans kept in the cages." He informed Dean and Sam.

"Great, let's do a quick once over of the place and get out," Dean said. "Sam, look after all of them while we look."

Sam nodded, and then the boys all went separate ways, thankful they had finally rescued everyone who'd been captured.

As Sam led the teenage boy out, Dean and Castiel split up, looking around for any others that could have potentially been there.

The first room Dean walked into was fairly empty, but there was something that stood out. There were a large tv and a couple of cassettes lying around.

At first, Dean thought about ignoring it, Leviathans probably had weird tastes, but he had an odd feeling in his gut. He walked over, picking up the tapes, his first thought being, ' Why cassette tapes?’

Then he noticed that there were dates on them, recent dates.

He popped one in, wondering what it was on them.

What he found horrified him.

There were videos of different days in the warehouse, mostly showing the Leviathans cloning people and then eating either the clones or the actual person in front of all of the cages, letting all the humans there watch.

He popped in one of the newest dates, the one from yesterday, and popped it in.

Dean wished he never had.

It was the video feed from a few rooms all mashed together, showing every angle part of how 17 Year Old Alex Jones died. From starving her, to giving her just enough food to survive, from baking her, to Leviathans eating her alive.

It was a terrible way to go, and Dean swore when he found whoever that Leviathan was, he was gonna torture them like they had tortured Teenager Alex before he killed him using the most brutal method he could think of.

Unfortunately, though, the feed was grainy, so he wasn't able to make out faces very well, and he didn't have much time, so he shoved all the cassette tapes into his jacket pockets and left the room, hoping that it would be somewhat better than this one.

The next room Dean walked into was filled with people. His eyes widened at the sheer number before he properly looked at them. They were clones. At least, Dean thought they were. Just in case, he tightened his grip on his machete and bottle of borax and crept into the room.

Someone must have noticed he was there because there were a scream and all of the clones, or maybe they were Leviathans, turned to look at him with varying degrees of suspicion, fear, and weariness.

"I-" Dean looked down and poured some borax on himself to show them that he wasn't a Leviathan. They visibly relaxed, and Dean poured a little borax on each of their hands, making sure none of them were Leviathans.

'What am I supposed to do with all of you?' He thought when he heard the door open. He turned around, machete held out threateningly, when he saw it was just Cass. Dean poured a little borax on Cass's hand, watching as the skin stayed the same.

"Did you find anyone?"

"Not yet. I found a room with cooking supplies and the back door so far."

Dean looked behind him. "Do you think you can get all of them out of here while I look around some more?"

"Of course," With that, Dean left the room, looking for others.

After looking in another two rooms, finding more disturbing things, he discovered another room filled with cages, similar to the one that Cass had found the humans in.

He walked to the nearest cage, trying to see if someone was in it.

"Jo?"

"It's time to attack," Crowley called out.

The creatures, all covered by an invisibility spell cast by a witch, marched forward, sneaking into the Leviathan stronghold. There had to have been nearly a thousand of them.

Crowley was at the head of the group, carrying the massive Death Scythe with him in his hands, Rowena following closely behind him.

They looked around a bit, finding Leviathans literally everywhere they went. It almost felt as if they brought every Leviathan they could find with them.

Their numbers were nowhere near close to the Leviathans. They would have to be careful, or else the Leviathans would massacre them.

It wasn't a very comforting thought, all of the supernatural creatures were prideful, they had every right to be. To have to acknowledge that, if they weren't cautious, they would die at the hands of Leviathans, God's first creation, yet also his very first failure, was a blow to their very massive egos.

After snooping around for a while, thankfully avoiding being detected by any of the Leviathans' enhanced senses, they would have to do something nice for the witches after this, they finally found Dick.

He was enjoying a glass of what looked like wine, but a quick sniff in the air told everyone it was blood, and enjoying quite the lavish life for being at war with the demons.

Honestly, all of them wanted to do was send the Leviathans back to Purgatory so they could rot there for all of eternity.

"You know," Dick spoke out loud, startling a few creatures. "You're not very good at sneaking around,"

"Crap, we've been found out!" One of the witches whisper-yelled.

"Yes, you have."

"Ah, Dick, I can't say I'm surprised you'd go against the contract we made."

"What can I say, I realized that I don't want to have a contract with a mangy mutt."

A few of the demons in the crowd growled in anger, but Crowley shut them up with a quick glare.

"Now then, do you want to continue talking, or can we just kill you now?" Crowley said, rushing forward.

The fight went on for a while, more Leviathan rushing in to fight with the creatures. By the time the fighting ended, Dick was missing an arm, ripped off by a werewolf, and three-quarters of the supernatural beings that had joined forces to kill Dick were dead.

Crowley had Dick pinned to the floor under his foot, a couple of cuts on his face bleeding lazily.

"This ends now," He swung the scythe around, chopping Dick's head clean off, watching as black goop leaked from the wound.

Suddenly, the sight in front of Crowley's eyes flickered, and Crowley looked around, trying to find out the cause. He found it eventually, in the form of a witch, her eyes looking unnaturally dull.

She was that witch that the others were saying had disappeared that morning!

Slow clapping rang out, and the few remaining monsters looked around, trying to find the cause. The image flickered out of existence, the black, ink-like blood turning red of all of the Leviathans.

"I have to admit, that was quite the show," Dick came out of the shadows in the room, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Dick! What in the nine circles of Hell is going on?" Crowley growled.

"Cloning machines don't clone Leviathans, only humans, as long they have even one strand of hair. So we just made a lot fake Leviathans for you to fight, get rid of a few of your numbers." Dick explained with a grin. "You're all an eyesore as it is."

Dick walked closer to him. "I wasn't expecting you to have something like Death's Scythe with you though," Dick walked closer to Crowley, snatching the weapon from the already weakened demon.

"I would kill you right now, but I have a message for you to deliver." Dick twirled the scythe around.

"Tell the Winchester boys that they can't kill me."


End file.
